


Das grünste Gift

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Azkaban, Comedy, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dark Mark Removal (Harry Potter), Drama, Drugs, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Healer, Healers, Hugo Weasley - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Parody, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slash, St Mungo's Hospital, Suspense, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: Im Leben eines Weasleys gibt es eigentlich nur eine simple Regel: Lass dich niemals auf einen Malfoy ein. Blöd nur, dass Hugo schon immer etwas aus der Reihe fiel...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Spätschicht

Er mochte Quidditch überhaupt nicht. Schon immer war ihm der Sport fremd gewesen und es war ihm jeher schwer gefallen, zu begreifen, wieso es jemandem eine Freude bereitete an einem Spiel teilzunehmen, das zu schweren Verletzungen oder gar zum Tode führen könnte.  
Aber nun gut, Quidditch war ein hoch angesehener Sport und diejenigen, die es in die obere Liga schafften und sogar Nationalspieler wurden, waren nicht nur Superstars, sondern ewige Helden.

  
Trotzdem hielt er nicht viel davon. Die Turniere waren zumeist brutal und sprachen mit ihrer Zerstörungswut nur die niederen Instinkte an. So ergab es sich aber, dass heute einmal mehr ein anstrengender Tag sein würde. Es war Samstag und somit wieder Spieltag. Glücklicherweise fanden die Turniere jedoch nur an jedem zweiten Samstag statt, sodass nicht jedes Wochenende von etlichen Knochenbrüchen und Muskelrissen gezeichnet war. Wenn dann aber der Spieltag einmal wieder gekommen war, so war es stets gewiss, dass immer mindestens einer, aber im Durchschnitt überwiegend bis nahezu zwanzig Spieler nach und nach in die Abteilung für Utensilien-Unglücke, in der Hugo hauptsächlich arbeitete, gebracht wurden. Die meisten Spieler kamen mit den ulkigsten Knochenbrüchen in das Krankenhaus und obwohl sich Hugo über jeden Einzelnen insgeheim ob ihrer Arglosig- und Gleichgültigkeit ärgerte, so sah er auch die Vorteile darin: wann immer er auch gedachte hatte, nun alle möglichen Varianten des Knochenbruchs gesehen zu haben, kam wieder eine neue Variante dazu. Man lernt eben nie aus. Es war also wieder einer der Tage, an dem er sich mental darauf vorbereitete, schweißgebadete und selbstverliebte Quidditchspieler zu versorgen und natürlich war er für die Spätschicht eingeteilt - selbstverständlich die beliebteste aller Schichten an solchen Tagen. Spätschicht an solchen Tagen bedeutete, dass man die volle Breitseite der Verletzten abbekam und man grundsätzlich die eingeplanten Pausen streichen konnte.

  
Hugo hatte bereits drei Spieler versorgt und war nun auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Patienten. In seiner Hand hielt er neben seiner Heilerakte auch die Aufnahmepapiere seines nächsten Pflegefalls und überflog diese auf dem Weg. Er hätte es eigentlich bereits wissen sollen, nachdem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, in welchem Stationsbereich der Patient untergebracht worden war. Der Spieler war in eines der exklusiv für sogenannte privilegierte Reinblüter reservierten Zimmer gebracht worden. Die Zimmer wiederum befanden sich auf einer abgegrenzten Station, zu der nur befugtes Personal Zutritt hatte. Es galt ja immerhin dafür zu sorgen, dass keine minderwertigen Personen sich in den Bereich verirren konnten. Hugo fand die strikte Trennung und die damit verbundene erzkonservative und veraltete Denkweise mehr als lächerlich, war aber leider nicht in der Position, daran etwas zu ändern. So lange das Ministerium es noch immer ermöglichte, das Reinblütern eine Sonderstatus in der magischen Welt gewährt wurde, so lange würde man auch im St.Mungo strengstens trennen. Hugo war letztendlich also nicht überrascht, den Namen Draco Malfoy auf dem Papier zu lesen. Er seufzte kurz und hoffte, dass die Behandlung schnell und schmerzfrei erfolgen würde. Für Beide.  
Dabei hatte er selbst eigentlich nur seinen Sohn, Scorpius, gekannt, aber im Prinzip hatte das finale Fazit ähnlich gelautet wie das seiner Eltern in Bezug auf dessen Vater. Arrogant, selbstverliebt, nervtötend. Hugo hatte nur leider ebenfalls das große Los gezogen, mit Scorpius im selben Haus zu landen. Slytherin. Obwohl Scorpius zwei Jahre über Hugo gewesen war, hatten sie sich andauernd in die Haare bekommen, zumeist wegen Kleinigkeiten. Hugo musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass er selbst kein Unschuldslamm gewesen war und, sollte man jemals die Konfrontationen summieren, würde man wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass er für die meisten Vorfälle verantwortlich gewesen war.  
Wie auch immer, das war nun Schnee von gestern. Scorpius war nach der Schule in die Lehre an der Verwandlungsakademie in Birmingham gegangen und Hugo, zwei Jahre danach, hatte seine Ausbildung als Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital in London begonnen.  
Noch immer die Aufnahmepapiere in seiner Hand haltend, trat Hugo selbstbewusst in das Zimmer und hatte eigentlich erwartet, einen komplett lädierten Quidditchspieler vorzufinden. Stattdessen saß ein durchaus gesund wirkender Mann mittleren Alters auf dem luxuriösen Krankenbett (drei Kissen, gefüllt mit Hippogreiffedern, Decke aus reinstem Kaschmir, die Matraze neu und unbenutzt).

  
Er saß aufrecht, Füße fest auf dem Boden, doch mit dem Rücken zur Tür gewandt. Er schien aus dem Fenster zu schauen und nicht zu bemerken, dass soeben jemand den Raum betreten hatte.  
Hugo hielt kurz inne und machte sich mit einem kleinen Räuspern bemerkbar, doch der Mann hatte ihn entweder nicht gehört oder ignorierte ihn einfach. Am wahrscheinlichsten war jedoch, dass er von dem schmerzstillenden Trank, den alle Schwerverletzen bei einer Einlieferung bekamen, etwas durcheinander war und seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten etwas eingeschränkt.

  
„Mr Malfoy, guten Abend. Ich bin Heiler Weasley und zuständig für Sie.“, sagte Hugo, zuerst zögerlich, doch dann etwas bestimmter. Er näherte sich Malfoy, welcher leicht den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte und als er den Heiler nun endlich vor sich sah, kurz nickte.  
„Ach herrje.“ sagte Hugo ruhig, konnte sich aber ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Es schien, dass ein Besen vollends zersplittert war und sich mit seinen Einzelteilen, insbesondere mit den scharfen und robusten Borsten, durch beide Schlüsselbeine gebohrt hatte. Ein paar wenige, kleinere Holzsplitter hatten auch das Gesicht erwischt. „Das muss ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen sein.“, bemerkte Hugo und holte aus seinem hellen Heilerkittel Handschuhe und seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy erwiderte Hugos Bemerkung nur mit einem gelangweiltem Lächeln. „Unangenehm scheint mir der angemessenere Begriff zu sein.“, antwortete er und musterte Hugo. „Weasley?“, fragte er, fast schon provozierend, und Hugo bemerkte, dass Malfoys Augen jeden Millimeter seines Körpers begutachteten. Das Schmerzmittel schien doch keine größeren Effekte auf seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten zu haben, stellte Hugo fest.

  
„Tatsache.“, erwiderte Hugo knapp und bedeutete Malfoy, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Dieser befolgte die stille Anweisung und trotz des stolzen Versuchs, dies so elegant wie möglich zu tun, fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer, sich mit den fest verbohrten Borsten in seinem Oberkörper zu bewegen.

  
„Unangenehm, ja?“, bemerkte Hugo leicht amüsiert und wandte sich jedoch zuerst den Splittern in Malfoys Gesicht zu. Es bedurfte hier nur wenig Zauberei. Er kramte flink eine Pinzette aus seinem Kittel und im Nu waren die Splitter entfernt. Danach trug er eine durchsichtige Salbe auf, die dafür sorgen würde, dass die kleinen Wunden schnell und schmerzfrei heilten. Mit einer Schere, die er ebenfalls aus den Tiefen seines Kittels hervorholte und die üblicherweise keine Anwendung in der Magischen Welt fand, begann er dann, das zerfledderte Trikot stückweise zu zerschneiden und zu lösen. Dank seiner Mutter wusste Hugo so manch Muggelerfindungen durchaus zu schätzen. Natürlich hätte er die selbe Arbeit auch mit Hilfe von Magie durchführen können, aber die Schere bot in diesem Fall die nötige Effizienz und Genauigkeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass er von Malfoy misstrauisch beobachtet wurde und hatte eigentlich erwartet, jeden Moment eine abtrünnige Bemerkung zu erhalten, aber der Mann verharrte in Schweigen. Nachdem Hugo den Oberkörper gänzlich freigelegt hatte, musterte er die Verletzungen genauer. Sie sahen auf den ersten Blick zwar schlimm aus, aber er war sich relativ sicher, dass die Heilung jener keine größeren Probleme bereiten würde. Jeweils beide Teile des Schlüsselbeins waren mit den dicken, widerspenstigen Borsten durchbohrt. Auf der linken Seite hatte eine Borste das Schlüsselbein ein Stück herausgehoben, sodass ein kahler, mit Blut verschmierter Knochen aus dem Fleisch herausragte. In die rechte Seite hatten sich zwei weitere Borsten verirrt, die jedoch teilweise abgebrochen waren und wohl eher die umgebenden Muskeln erwischt hatten.

  
Er entschied, sich zuerst um die linke Seite zu kümmern. Er wusste, welche Zaubersprüche nun wichtig waren, welche Griffe er anzuwenden hatte. Behutsam, aber nicht langsam, begann Hugo damit, die Borste zu entfernen und gleichzeitig einen Zauberspruch aufzusagen, der dafür sorgen würde, dass die Wunde direkt eine selbstständige Reinigung vornahm. Für solche Fälle, in denen es beider Hände bedurfte und die Heiler somit ihren Zauberstab nicht unmittelbar halten konnten, hatte man schon früh eine Lösung entdeckt. So gab es speziell für Heiler maßgeschneiderte Verbindungsstücke. Diese bestanden aus jeweils einem Stück, das an den Zauberstab angebracht war und dem dazugehörigen Pendant, welches der Heiler an sich trug. Die meisten Heiler trugen ihre Verbindungsstücke in Form eines enganliegenden Armbandes. Dies machte es möglich, ihren Zauberstab durch rein mündliche Befehle kontaktlos zu nutzen. Hugos Zauberstab schwebte ein wenig abseits neben dem Bett, von wo aus jener den Anweisungen seines Besitzers folgte. Nachdem Hugo die Borste vollständig entfernt hatte, analysierte er die Wunde und stellte neben dem Bruch auch Muskelrisse fest. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass Malfoys Augen noch immer fest auf ihn gerichtet waren. Das irritierte ihn etwas, war es doch in den meisten Fällen so, dass die Patienten während der Behandlung angewidert wegschauten.

  
„Wieso schauen Sie mich so an?“, fragte Hugo und heftete seinen Blick an den von Malfoy.

  
„Grün steht dir gut“, antwortete Malfoy und Hugo war sich nicht sicher, ob er in den kühlen, blauen Augen Provokation oder ein ernstgemeintes Kompliment zu seiner Augenfarbe fand.  
Er gab sich trotzdem unbeeindruckt und versuchte, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass der Oberkörper des Spielers nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Malfoy war noch gut in Schuss für sein Alter. Seine Brust- und Bauchmuskeln waren gut definiert und durchaus anregend. Hugo konnte sich ein ungezogenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sein Blick erneut den von Malfoy traf.

  
„An was denkst du?“, fragte Malfoy und dabei bohrten sich seine kalten Augen immer weiter in die von Hugo.  
Nach kurzer Überlegung zuckte dieser dann unschuldig mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ein Mann in Ihrem Alter sollte vielleicht besser auf Extremsport verzichten.“  
Er wusste, dass Malfoy diese Bemerkung nicht erwartet hatte, machte aber keine Anstalten, seine Augen von seinen abzuwenden.

  
„Ziemlich frech für einen Weasley.“, bemerkte Malfoy trocken, doch in seinem Gesicht war etwas aufgeflammt, was Hugo nicht recht zu definieren wusste. Die Augen des Mannes hatten sich verdunkelt und seine Wangen leuchteten nun in einem schwachen rosa. Doch sein Blick schien keinesfalls feindlich. Er glich eher einem Hai, der seit langem wieder den Geruch von Blut in die Nase bekommen hatte. Hugo hielt inne, eine Hand dabei leicht auf Malfoys Brust gelegt.

  
„Nun, es ist eben nicht meine Aufgabe, nett zu sein, sondern fachmännischen Rat zu geben.“, konterte Hugo und spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Kribbeln der Aufregung in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Was auch immer es war, was sich in jenem Moment zwischen den beiden Männern anbahnte, es war aufregend.  
Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Mache ich dich nervös?“

  
Hugo überlegte kurz, sich auf das Spiel einzulassen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, besann sich wieder auf seine Arbeit und nachdem er die Heilung der einen Seite vollständig abgeschlossen hatte, wandte er sich nun den anderen Borsten zu, die sich auf der anderen Seite zwischen Schlüsselbein und Schulter gebohrt hatten.  
„Ein bisschen weiter unten und die Borsten hätten sich womöglich durch die Rippen gebohrt. Das hätte Sie sogar umbringen können.“, sagte Hugo und zog langsam, aber bestimmt, die Borsten heraus. Sie ließen sich leichter entfernen als die erste, trotzdem hatten auch sie merkbare Schäden hinterlassen.

  
Malfoys Lippen entfuhr ein Zischen und sein Gesicht verzog sich kurz zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse. Das Schmerzmittel schien anscheinend langsam seine Wirkung zu verlieren.  
„Das haben wir gleich.“ Aus einem Schrank, der sich unmittelbar gegenüber des Bettes befand, holte Hugo eine Ampulle des Schmerztranks heraus und verabreichte diesen Malfoy. „Es sollte gleich wieder gehen.“ Er wartete ein paar Sekunden und setzte dann die Behandlung fort.  
  
„So, fertig.“, sagte Hugo abschließend nach einer weiteren knappen Viertelstunde, nachdem er nun auch das rechte Schlüsselbein samt Muskeln geheilt hatte. „Sie müssen nun etwas geduldig sein. Das Gewebe kann unter Umständen noch etwas angeschlagen sein. Ich denke aber, dass Sie uns noch im Laufe des Abends verlassen können.“  
Hugo packte seinen Zauberstab, sowie Schere und Pinzette wieder weg und zog die Handschuhe aus. Malfoy fasste sich derweil an seine Brust und fuhr über die nun borstenfreien Stellen. Dann nickte er zufrieden und setzte sich etwas auf.

  
„Gute Arbeit.“, sagte er bedeutend und beobachtete Hugo dabei, wie sich dieser Notizen auf die mitgebrachten Papiere machte.  
Draco musste zugeben, dass er selten ein so hübsches Exemplar eines Rotschopfes gesehen hatte. Der Junge war großgewachsen, schmal gebaut und hatte lange, elegante Finger. Das rote Haar war an den Seiten kurz geschoren und oben länger gehalten, sodass sich hin und wieder ein paar Strähnen in dem mit Sommersprossen durchsäten Gesicht verirrten. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit überlegt, an welchen Körperstellen sich diese in solch einer Menge wohl noch zeigten. Doch er hatte sich schnell dazu gezwungen, seine Gedanken um etwas anderes kreisen zu lassen, um etwaige Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden. Stattdessen hatte er sich dann weiterhin auf das Gesicht des jungen Weasleys konzentriert. Er hatte die feinen, eleganten Gesichtszüge – zum Glück – von seiner Mutter geerbt und sah seinem Vater, den Draco zum eigenen Bedauern leider nur zu gut kannte, überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Einzig die Augenfarbe hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt: ein sanftes, blasses Grün, das an frühreife Limonen erinnerte.

  
„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte Draco geradewegs, obwohl er eine Vermutung hatte. Täuschte ihn seine Erinnerung nicht, dann musste der junge Weasley nun fünfundzwanzig sein.  
Der Rotschopf sah verwundert von seinen Papieren auf. „Fünfundzwanzig. Warum fragen Sie?“ Es lag zwar Verwunderung in Hugos Stimme, allerdings klang diese keineswegs misstrauisch, sondern interessiert. Für Draco war es offensichtlich, dass der Junge neugierig wie ein kleines Kätzchen war.

  
„Oh, ich war mir nur nicht mehr sicher.“, antwortete Draco und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, eines seiner hämischen Gesichter aufzusetzen. „Hugo, richtig?“, fügte er hinzu, aber kaum fragend. Er kannte die Namen der jungen Weasleys, da Scorpius nur allzu oft während ihrer Schulzeit mit ihnen aneinandergeraten war.  
Hugo nickte, fast schüchtern, und legte die Papiere auf den Beitisch neben dem Bett. „Meine Kollegen werden in den nächsten zwei Stunden immer mal wieder vorbeischauen und wenn nötig auch nochmal ein schmerzstillendes Mittel verabreichen. Danach werden Sie entlassen.“, sprach Hugo noch immer bestimmt, aber in seiner Stimme lag auch ein leicht nervöser Unterton. Draco fühlte sich bei dem Anblick an ein scheues Reh erinnert.

  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest nach mir schauen.“, sagte er und bohrte seine Augen in Hugos. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille zwischen den beiden, denn Hugo schien offenbar nach einer kecken Antwort zu suchen. Diese kam jedoch nicht und so stand der Junge weiter da, die Augen weit mit Erstaunen und Sprachlosigkeit aufgerissen. Erst nachdem Draco seinen Kopf fragend etwas zur Seite neigte, fand Hugo seine Stimme wieder.

  
„Ich werde bei anderen Patienten dringender gebraucht. Sie sind ja nun, ähm, verarztet. Alles weitere können die Pfleger veranlassen.“  
Eine weitere Stille folgte und es war mehr als verlockend für Draco, noch mehr Nervosität aus dem Jungen herauszukitzeln, doch er entschied sich dafür, es bei einem leichten Kopfnicken zu lassen. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann danke ich Ihnen für die ausgezeichnete Behandlung, Mr Weasley.“  
Hugo nickte zögernd und entschied, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, schleunigst zum nächsten Fall zu eilen. Er packte die Heilerakte, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Malfoys Oberkörper und verließ den Raum, seine Schritte dabei schneller als eigentlich geplant, und erst als er sich sicher war, dass die Tür hinter sich ganz geschlossen war, holte er tief Luft und stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus.


	2. Die Gala

Die Spätschicht hatte aufgrund überdurchschnittlich vieler Quidditchverletzungen fast geschlagene zwei Stunden länger gedauert. Und obwohl mit jedem weiteren Knochenbruch, den Hugo im Laufe des Abends hatte heilen müssen, immer mehr Wut und Verständnislosigkeit gegenüber der blanken Sinnlosigkeit des Sportes aufgekocht waren, so war er letztendlich zufrieden mit der geleisteten Arbeit und der erfolgreichen Versorgung der Verletzten gewesen. Wenn da nur nicht die ständigen Gedanken an diesen einen Patienten gewesen wären. Seine Begegnung mit Malfoy hatte ihn nicht losgelassen. Zum einen, weil ihm die Attraktivität des Mannes nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war, zum anderen aber auch, weil er sich eingestehen musste, dass sein Abgang hätte nicht peinlicher sein können. Wieso, in Merlins Namen, hatte ihn dieser Mann so durcheinander gemacht?

  
Hugo war gerade nach Hause gekommen und die kleine Kuckucksuhr, die sich in seiner Küche oberhalb des Türrahmens befand, kreischte in schmerzhaftem Ton, dass er viel zu spät nach Hause gekommen sei. „Soll dich ein Erkling holen!“ Hugo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er war den unfreundlichen Ton des Kuckucks gewöhnt, immerhin handelte sich dabei um einen Kuckunfreundlichen-Kuk. Nur waren die eigentlich hauptsächlich für unhöfliche Zeitansagen gedacht, doch dieses Exemplar neigte des Öfteren dazu, seinen Besitzer auch anderweitig zu kritisieren und zu beleidigen. Aber der Kuckuck hatte recht. Es war bereits nach drei Uhr in der Früh und Hugo überlegte, ob er sich noch etwas zu essen machen sollte. Derweil dachte er immer noch über Malfoy nach und musste leicht schmunzeln. Er musste zugeben, dass der Mann für sein Alter wirklich noch ausgesprochen gut aussah. Das hellblonde Haar wies nur vereinzelt feine, silberne Strähnen auf, das schmale Gesicht mit den kalten Augen und der spitzen Nase hatte noch immer einen jugendlichen Teint. Und dann war da natürlich auch noch der Körper. Gut gebaut, durchtrainiert und gesund. Aber Hugo wusste, dass er sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen musste. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy zu dem Schlag Mensch gehörte, von denen man sich grundsätzlich fernzuhalten hatte, so war er auch immer noch wortwörtlich von seiner Vergangenheit gezeichnet. Natürlich hatte Hugo das ignoriert – er hatte schon oft das Dunkle Mal an Patienten gesehen und letztendlich hatte es ihn auch nie weiter beeindruckt. Das Ding mit diesen Menschen war einfach, dass man nie wusste, wie sie wirklich tickten. Dabei gehörten die Gezeichneten zumeist zu den höflichsten und nettesten Patienten, und dennoch konnte man ihnen nicht trauen. Die Gedanken waren zwar frei, aber keiner wusste so recht, was passiete, würde man diesen Menschen eines Tages erneut die Gelegenheit geben, die Magische Welt neu zu ordnen.

  
Hugo seufzte und beschloss, das Essen um einige Stunden zu verschieben. Stattdessen gewährte er dem Bett den Vortritt.   
  
Der verdammte Kuckuck riss ihn keine fünf Stunden später mit den Worten „Eindringling, Achtung, Eindringling“ aus dem Schlaf. Hugo stöhnte auf, und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte, das Gekrächze zu ignorieren. Der Kuckuck war leider schon immer enorm eifersüchtig auf die Briefeulen gewesen und war stets darauf bedacht, seiner Abneigung bei jeder Möglichkeit genug Ausdruck zu verleihen. Hugo hingegen war die Post zwar herzlich egal, aber zu seinem Unmut meldete sich nun auch sein Magen zu Wort. Immerhin hatte er das letzte Mal vor dem gestrigen Schichtbeginn gegessen.

  
„Also gut,“ murmelte er zu sich selbst und zwang sich aus dem Bett. Er schlürfte langsamen Schrittes in die Küche und warf dem Kuckuck einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ich hab dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass kein Vogel schöner ist als du.“ sagte er leicht genervt und schnappte sich Milch und Haferflocken. Nachdem er sich auch einen Kaffee gemacht hatte, setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und begutachtete die neu eingetroffene Post. Ein Schreiben von Gringotts, die Zeitung und ein Brief von seinem Vater. Er beschloss diesen zuerst zu öffnen und überflog ihn kurz. Doch als die Worte richtig bei ihm ankamen, setzte er seinen Kaffee, von dem er gerade einen kleinen Schluck genommen hatte, fester ab als eigentlich geplant.   
  


_ Hey, mein Sohn, ich hoffe, du hast die Gala heute Abend nicht vergessen. Deine Mutter und ich freuen uns auf dich. _

_ ~Ron~ _

  


_ P.S. Du hast es vergessen, nicht wahr? _

  
  
  
„Mist!“, hisste Hugo und blickte zum Kuckuck, der sich klammheimlich wieder in sein Häuschen zurückgezogen hatte. Die Gala. Er hatte sie tatsächlich vergessen.   
Dabei hatte er eigentlich nur versucht, sie ein klein wenig zu verdrängen. Er hatte auch ein, zwei Male darüber nachgedacht, abzusagen, aber ihm war keine glaubhafte Ausrede eingefallen. Außerdem war es seine Pflicht hinzugehen. Immerhin handelte es sich um nicht irgendeine Gala. Es war eine Jubiläumsgala für Auroren, die bereits dreißig Jahre im Dienst waren und dazu gehörte nun mal auch seit neustem sein Vater. 

Aber leider eben nicht nur sein Vater, sondern auch Harry Potter, mit dessen Familie Hugo eher weniger zurechtkam. Dabei hatte damals alles – mehr oder weniger - so gut angefangen. Dazu muss man natürlich wissen, dass Hugo zum damaligen Zeitpunkt gar nicht erst eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Seine Eltern waren nun einmal die besten Freunde von Harry gewesen und hinzu kam, dass dieser relativ schnell nach der Schule auch noch die Schwester seines Vaters – Ginny – geheiratet hatte. Es war deshalb kaum verwunderlich, dass die Familien förmlich miteinander verschmolzen. Schon seit Hugo denken konnte, kannte er also die Potters. Als kleines Kind hinterfragte man Freundschaften nicht, man nahm sie dankend an und früher war es sogar immer lustig mit James und Albus gewesen. Ja sogar mit Lily, die sich aber grundsätzlich lieber mit Rose umgab. Die Weasleys und die Potters waren unzertrennlich und man sah sich fast täglich. Auch als sie älter geworden waren, waren Hugo, Albus und James befreundet, die Welt schien heile. Und als James eingeschult wurde, so verblieben noch immer Hugo und Albus und Hugo war damals fest davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Freundschaft eine für die Ewigkeit war. Doch ihre Wege hatten sich abrupt getrennt. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 

Der Tag ihrer Einschulung war Hugo noch so deutlich in Erinnerung, als sei er erst gestern gewesen. Albus war zuerst vom Sprechenden Hut aufgerufen worden und in seinem Gesicht hatte die Gewissheit, er würde nach Gryffindor kommen, gelegen. Er hatte es einfach gewusst, weil es der Weg eines jeden Potters war. So hatte der Sprechende Hut auch nicht lange mit sich hadern müssen und hatte laut und freudig GRYFFINDOR verkündet, noch bevor er Albus' Kopf überhaupt berührt hatte. Hugo war sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls sicher, dass auch er ein mutiger Gryffindor werden würde. Doch als der Sprechende Hut auf seinem Kopf Platz genommen hatte, hatte zuerst eine nachdenkliche Stille geherrscht. Dann hatte er ein leichtes Grummeln vernehmen können, aber keine Worte. Nach einigen Minuten erst meldete sich der Hut dann endlich zu Wort.    


_ „Ja, mutig bist du, keine Frage. Aber du bist gerissener als mutig, determinierter als loyal. Du willst Gutes tun, aber zu jedem Preis. SLYTHERIN!“ _

  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sich die Verhältnisse geändert. Seine Freunde hatten sich von ihm abgewandt und er selbst war in einem Haus gelandet, das ihm selbst mehr als nur einmal zu verstehen gab, dass er unerwünscht war.   
Hugo rief sich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er schüttelte die Erinnerungen von sich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee, der mittlerweile schon fast kalt war. Sein Porridge hatte er auch noch nicht angerührt und irgendwie hatte er auch keinen Hunger mehr. Und nun war wieder einer jener Abende gekommen, an denen nicht nur er, sondern auch James, Albus und Lily, ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzten und so taten, als sei nichts gewesen. 

  
  
** *** **   


  
Das letzte Mal, als er das Ministerium von innen gesehen hatte, lag einige Jahre zurück. Fünf um genau zu sein, denn damals hatte er natürlich für das fünfundzwanzigste Jubiläum erscheinen müssen. Das Ministerium hatte sich seitdem nicht großartig verändert; es war noch immer ein prunkvoller Bau mit hunderten von Räumen, Hallen und Ecken. Es führten wahrscheinlich unzählige Wege und Gänge durch das Ministerium, ähnlich wie bei einem Labyrinth. Obwohl Hugo zwar kein großer Freund des Ministeriums an sich war, so fand er den Anblick des Gebäudes immer wieder aufs Neue beeindruckend. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Empfangslounge der Haupthalle, wo er seine Eltern und Rose treffen würde und hoffte inständig, dass die anstehende Gala unterhaltsamer als die vor fünf Jahren ausfallen würde. Aber letztendlich würde es wohl wieder nach dem selben Schema ablaufen. Man saß mit ausgewählten Gruppen an großen runden Tischen und es würde zuerst höflicher Smalltalk gehalten. „Wie geht es Ihnen, lange nicht gesehen. Ach, wirklich? Nein, was Sie sagen. Bla, bla bla.“ 

Danach würde eine Vorspeise serviert, dann betrat jemand das Podest und hielt eine quälend lange Einleitung. Dann eine Showeinlage. Dann eine Ehrung. Dann Dankesreden. Spätestens hier würde dann der richtige Hunger einsetzen und so ziemlich jeder im Saal mochte nun etwas essen, konnte aber nicht, weil die Dankesreden von einer weiteren Showeinlage und einer Überraschung gefolgt würden. Erst wenn sich die verhungernde Meute die Sehnsucht nach Essen mit gefühlt drei Litern Elfenwein weggetrunken hatte, würde der Hauptgang serviert, der zudem auch noch erschreckend klein ausfiel. Danach mehr und mehr Alkohol und Livemusik. Das Dessert würde rein niemanden mehr interessieren. Hugo blies bei dem Gedanken die Backen auf. 

Als er die Empfangslounge betrat, war diese schon gut mit wartenden Gästen gefüllt. Die ersten Gläser Flammensekt waren auch bereits ausgegeben worden und sorgten für eine kleine Auflockerung der Atmosphäre. Das große Eingangstor zur Haupthalle war noch versiegelt und wurde von zwei strammstehenden Auroren jeweils auf beiden Seiten bewacht. Hugo fand seine Eltern etwas abseits der Menge an einem hohen Stehtisch, auf dem zwei Gläser des Sektes standen. Sie sahen beide fantastisch aus. Hermine trug ein weites, weißes Federnkleid. Ihr langes, lockiges Haar, welches von einem rose-glitzernden Kokoshnik gekrönt war, fiel entlang ihrer Schultern fast bis hin zu ihrem Po. Ron hingegen trug die ernste, militärisch wirkendende Aurorenrobe. Dabei handelte es sich um einen hoch geknöpften Anzug, mit edlen, goldenen Verzierungen entlang der Knopfleisten. Zusätzlich war auf den Schultern das Rangmerkmal aufgenäht. Sie schienen sich angeregt über etwas zu unterhalten und warfen sich dabei immer wieder verliebte Blicke zu. 

Hermine bemerkte Hugo zuerst und ihr entfuhr ein kleiner, heller Aufschrei der Freude. Sie schloss ihren Sohn fest in ihre Arme und gab ihm Küsschen auf die Wange. „Gut siehst du aus! Wie geht es dir, was macht die Arbeit?“, fragte sie mit einem Strahlen und reichte Hugo derweil weiter in die Arme seines Vaters. Die Umarmung war weitaus fester, aber dafür gab es wenigstens keine Küsschen. „Schön, dass du da bist.“, sagte Ron mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Beim Barte des Merlin, wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen?“ Hugo überlegte kurz und stellte überrascht fest, dass seit ihrem letzten Treffen tatsächlich etwas Zeit verstrichen war.

  
„Drei,vier Monate, glaube ich.“, antwortete er und schämte sich, dass er so selten die Einladungen seiner Eltern zu einem Kaffee oder gemeinsamen Abendessen annahm. Aber das lag wohl auch darin begründet, dass sich ihre Beziehung erst seit kurzer Zeit wieder gebessert hatte. Hugo wollte das neu erworbene Vertrauen nicht überstrapazieren.   
„Wow.“ bemerkte Ron nachdenklich und musterte Hugo, als wolle er prüfen, dass es seinem Sohn an Nichts mangelte. Dabei schien auch er kurz über die Vergangenheit zu grübeln.

  
„Na wenn das nicht unser kleiner Hugo ist!“ ertönte eine dunkle, brummende Stimme hinter Hugo. Er erkannte sie sofort und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Eine Hand legte sich fest auf seine linke Schulter. „Dass man dich auch mal wieder sieht!“ James stand nun neben ihm, die Hand immer noch bestimmend auf Hugos Schulter und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites, hässliches Grinsen. Alles, was James tat und sagte, war ein Machtspiel. Hugo versuchte diese Tatsache zu ignorieren und schenkte James ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Natürlich war es ganz und gar nicht schön, was zum einen an ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit lag, zum anderen aber auch daran, dass James – zumindest schien es Hugo so – seit ihrem letzten Treffen optisch eine noch groteskere Gestalt ergeben hatte. Er war bulliger und kräftiger, die Muskeln an seinen Armen waren enorm gewachsen und sein Gesicht war kantiger denn je. In den dunkelbraunen Augen, die schon fast schwarz wirkten, schlummerte eine seltsame Bedrohung. Hinter James tauchten auch seine Geschwister sowie Harry und Ginny auf. Diese fiel direkt ihrem Bruder um den Arm, um sich danach auch Hermine an die Brust zu reißen. Ginny war in den letzten Jahren unglaublich hyperaktiv geworden und Hugo hatte ja die leichte Vermutung, dass die Frau immer mal wieder zu tief ins Glas schaute. Aber nun gut, das sollte nicht sein Problem sein. Er war erleichtert, dass Ginny ihn jedoch ausließ und auch die anderen ihm nur ein grüßendes Nicken zuwarfen. Dabei hatte er insbesondere Albus das knappste Nicken erwidert.

  
„Wo ist denn Rosie?“ fragte Ginny piepsig und ließ ihre nervösen Augen durch die Menge wandern. „Oh, sie kommt etwas später.“, sagte Hermine und klang dabei sichtlich enttäuscht. Alle wussten zwar, dass Pünktlichkeit noch nie zur ihren Stärken gehört hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz hoffte man immer auf ein Wunder. Aber auch dieses Mal würde dieses Wunder nicht eintreten.

  
Während sich die beiden Familien über die Quidditchspiele vom Vortag unterhielten, ließ Hugo seinen Blick durch die Menge wandern. Mittlerweile waren bestimmt schon an die hundert oder hundertfünfzig Personen versammelt, darunter wohl einige Kollegen seines Vaters, sowie Politiker. Für den Abend waren nochmal mindestens genauso viele Menschen erwartet und Hugo hoffte, dass sich bald das Tor öffnen würde, da es ansonsten ziemlich kuschelig in der Lounge wurde.

  
Und dann erstarrte er wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dort, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, offensichtlich in ein Gespräch mit einem Auroren verwickelt, stand Draco Malfoy. Das kurze, hellblonde Haar war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Neben ihm stand eine kleine, hübsche Frau mit hochgestecktem und aufwendig verziertem, pechschwarzem Haar. Sie trug ein enganliegendes, auberginefarbenes Kleid und darüber einen langen eleganten Umhang. Malfoy war in einen dunklen Anzug gekleidet, darunter ein Hemd ebenfalls in schwarz. Auch er trug noch zusätzlich einen langen, eleganten Mantel, welcher edle Stickereien aufzeigte. Er war eine strenge Erscheinung, die von seiner geraden, fast schon starren, Haltung unterstrichen wurde. Hugo hatte wohl zu lange auf den Mann gestarrt, als dieser ihn plötzlich bemerkte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich direkt. Hugo senkte sofort seine Augen und wandte sich ab, aber bereute es sofort. Nun hatte Malfoy sehen können, dass es ihm peinlich war, auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden. Was tat dieser Mann überhaupt hier? Er hatte doch gar nichts mit dem Ministerium oder den Auroren zu tun. 

Wie auch immer. Hugo entschied sich, dem Mann keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken, auch wenn es ihn einiges an Willenskraft kosten würde. Er hätte gerne länger rüber geschaut und ihn beobachtet – wie er sich bewegte, gestikulierte, sprach. Aber stattdessen fixierte Hugo seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Menschen in seinem unmittelbaren Umfeld, auch wenn diese gerade langweilige Mutmaßungen über das Abendmenü anstellten.    
„Ich hoffe ja auf Mondlamm, mmhhh, und Elfenwein!“sinnierte Ginny verträumt, wahrscheinlich weil sie wohl gedanklich bereits ein Bad in genanntem Wein nahm.   
„Nun, wir werden -“, begann Harry, als eine kurze Melodie ertönte und sich das Tor zur Haupthalle öffnete. „Ah, wunderbar!“

  
  
** *** **   
  


Hugo hatte sich nach der vorerst letzten Showeinlage heraus geschlichen, um etwas frische Luft auf der Terrasse zu schnappen. Die Luft in der Halle war mittlerweile stickig und der Alkoholpegel unter den Gästen enorm gestiegen. Rose war im Laufe des Abends auch noch dazugestoßen und hatte seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört, von ihren Haustieren zu sprechen. Es war also höchste Zeit für eine kleine Pause geworden und Hugo hoffte, dass die Terrasse nicht nur frische Luft, sondern auch die nötige Ruhe brachte. Er hatte dabei darauf geachtet, dass er auf dem Weg aus der Halle seinen Blick nur stur nach unten richtete, um unabsichtlichen Blickkontakt mit Malfoy zu vermeiden. Auch wenn mehrere hundert Leute in der Halle waren und die Wahrscheinlichkeit relativ gering war, so wusste man ja dennoch nie, wem man zufällig in die Augen sah. Zu seiner Freude war niemand im Außenbereich. Das lag vermutlich am kalten, eisigen Wetter. Für die kommenden Tage war sogar Schnee vorhergesagt worden. Die Terrasse verlieh einen fabelhaften Blick auf London; in der ferne leuchtete das London Eye in dunklem Rot. Magie war schon etwas besonderes, überlegte Hugo, da sie zwar jedem Gast auf der Terrasse den Anblick auf die strahlende Stadt erlaubte, aber umgekehrt der Stadt den Blick auf die Terrasse verwehrte. Hugo stützte einen Arm auf das Geländer und legte verträumt den Kopf in seiner Hand ab.

  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dich heute hier zu sehen.“   
Hugos Herz blieb kurz stehen. Er drehte sich langsam um und lehnte sich nun mit seinem Hintern gegen das Geländer. Cool bleiben, lautete nun die Devise.   
Vor ihm stand Malfoy, der zwei Gläser in der Hand hielt und nun, da er Hugo näher kam, ihm eines davon anbot. „Feuerwhiskey.“ sagte er und reichte Hugo ein Glas.    
„Ähm, danke.“ erwiderte Hugo knapp. „Sind Sie mir gefolgt?“   
Draco lachte sanft und antwortete: „Ich habe natürlich rein vorsorglich zwei Gläser mitgebracht, sollte jemand zufällig hier sein.“    
Hugo spürte, wie sein Kopf rot anlief. „Ja, blöde Frage, ich weiß.“ Er starrte peinlich berührt in das Glas. Draco hatte sich nun neben ihn gestellt und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen das Geländer.   
  
„Gefällt dir der Abend?“ fragte Draco und nahm daraufhin einen Schluck des Feuerwhiskeys. Sein Blick war dabei auf Hugo gerichtet und ihm gefiel, was er sah. Der Junge war simpel gekleidet; er trug noch nicht einmal einen Anzug oder ähnlich festliche Robe, was dem Anlass entsprechend gewesen wäre. Stattdessen trug er eine schlichte, dunkle Hose und einen feinen, schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, der seine schmale Figur betonte. Es lag eine gewisse Eleganz in der Schlichtheit, die Draco durchaus gefiel. Doch noch mehr gefiel ihm, dass das Gesicht des Jungen feuerrot vor Nervosität angelaufen war. Die Sommersprossen tanzten wie kleine Feuerteufel auf seinen Wangen. Dann zuckte der Junge zaghaft mit den Schultern. „Ist ganz nett, ja.“ Er nahm daraufhin einen Schluck des Whiskeys und vermied es, Draco anzusehen.   
  
Wieso machte ihn dieser Mann so nervös? „Ähm, wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier? Sie haben doch mit dem Ministerium gar nichts zu tun.“   
Malfoy grinste und lehnte sich etwas in Hugos Richtung, als würde er ihm etwas zuflüstern wollen.   
„Weil ich wichtig bin.“

  
Das entlockte Hugo ein kleines Kichern. Er schaute Malfoy kurz an und bemerkte dabei, dass die Lippen des Mannes zwar ein Grinsen formten, seine Augen allerdings ernst und starr geblieben waren. Verwirrt entschied er sich, abzulenken. „Wie geht es Ihrem Oberkörper?“, fragte er und wollte sich am liebsten sofort selbst eine saftige Ohrfeige verpassen. Wie geht es Ihrem 

Oberkörper – ernsthaft? Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen und das Grinsen schien auf einmal ehrlicher. War ja klar. Sobald sich ein Weasley blamierte, war die Freude ernstgemeint.   
„Hervorragend. Aber vielleicht b edarf er einer Nachuntersuchung.“ erwiderte Malfoy keck, just in dem Moment als Hugo gerade dabei war einen weiteren Schluck des Feuerwhiskeys zu nehmen. Überrumpelt von der Antwort, verschluckte er sich beinahe daran. Malfoy lachte hämisch auf und wartete einen Moment, bis sich Hugo wieder gefasst hatte.

  
„Kein Grund, so scheu zu sein.“, sagte Malfoy dann und tippte mit seinem Finger kurz auf Hugos Nasenspitze. Es war eine fast väterliche Geste, die Hugo nicht erwartet hatte und ihn irritierte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schon war Malfoys Finger sanft auf dieselben geglitten. Die Anspannung in Hugos Körper war kaum auszuhalten, doch er wollte nun keine Schwäche zeigen. Er schaute nun direkt in Malfoys Augen und es kam ihm wie eine unerträgliche Ewigkeit vor.   
„Du wirst von mir hören.“ sagte der Mann leise und sein Finger löste sich von Hugos Lippen. Er wandte sich mit einem Nicken ab und verließ dann die Terrasse. Hugo überlegte kurz, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, doch Schweigen schien ihm am angemessensten.   



	3. Pünktlich

Es waren mittlerweile mehr als zwei Wochen seit der Gala vergangen und Hugo hatte bisher noch nichts von Malfoy gehört. Er hatte ihn nach ihrer kurzen Begegnung nicht mehr gesehen; wahrscheinlich hatte er die Veranstaltung kurz daraufhin verlassen. Hugo fuchste es, dass er sich nicht meldete, was ihn wiederum nur noch mehr ärgerte. Dabei war er normalerweise gar nicht so. Hugo war noch nie ein anhänglicher Mensch gewesen und hatte wirklich nur in den allerseltensten Fällen etwas auf die Meinung anderer gegeben. Dementsprechend hatte er sich auch noch nie in einer richtigen Beziehung wiedergefunden. Freundschaft Plus hatte schon immer die Devise gelautet. Er rief sich dabei auch immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass diese bisher vor allem aus gleichaltrigen Gesellen bestanden hatten. Selten war eine Bekanntschaft mal älter als dreißig Jahre gewesen. Umso mehr konnte er eigentlich auf Malfoy verzichten. Verdammt, Malfoy hätte buchstäblich sein Vater sein können. So war er also seinem Alltag und der Arbeit nachgegangen, wenngleich auch leicht verbittert, und hatte versucht, keine weiteren Gedanken an den Mann zu verschwenden. Er brauchte ihn nicht in seiner Sammlung.

  
Er war soeben von seiner vorerst letzten Schicht nach Hause gekommen. Die zwei bevorstehenden Wochen Urlaub hatte er sich redlich verdient, denn auch heute hatte er wieder kräftig Überstunden gesammelt, nachdem kurz vor Schichtende noch ein Notfall eingetrudelt war. Dabei hatte es sich um einen schweren Apparierfehler gehandelt, bei dem zwei Männer während des Apparierens miteinander zusammengestoßen waren. Das kam an für sich selten vor, aber war immer mal wieder durchaus möglich. Bei dem Unfall waren einige Gliedmaßen zerquetscht und etliche Organe beider Männer beschädigt worden, da sie beim Zusammenstoßen fast wortwörtlich miteinander verschmolzen waren. Leider hatte nur einer der beiden Männer überlebt. Aber so war das nun manchmal und Hugo hatte den Fall in jenem Moment abgehakt, in dem er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte.

  
Es war nun schon fast viertel vor sechs am Abend und der Kuckuck, der Hugo bereits um halb Zwei erwartet hatte, würde ihm wahrscheinlich eine ordentliche Standpauke halten. Noch bevor Hugo jedoch richtig in die Küche eingetreten war, hatte er den Kuckuck schon rumschreien hören können, was ungewöhnlich war. Er betrat die Küche und der Kuckuck war am Rotieren. Aufgeregt und völlig aus dem Häuschen sprang der Kuckuck vor und zurück, verdrehte dabei wild die Augen und krächzte panisch vor sich hin.

„Was ist denn bei dir los?“, fragte Hugo verdutzt, aber fand die Antwort auf seine Frage schnell. Auf seinem Küchentisch saß eine kleine, aber elegante Eule, deren Federn in einem samtigen hellblau glänzten. Er hatte diese Eule noch nie zuvor bei sich einfliegen sehen. In ihrem kleinen, empfindlichen Schnabel hielt sie einen Brief. Hugo starrte die Eule einen Moment misstrauisch an. Dann nahm er den Brief behutsam aus dem Schnabel heraus und gab ihr zum Dank eine Eulennuss. Manche Eulen waren in dieser Hinsicht sehr eigen. Während die einen zu ungeduldig waren und oftmals die Briefe einfach nur rasch fallen ließen und dann direkt wieder weiterflogen, konnten die anderen für Stunden ausharren und darauf warten bis sie ihre verdiente Belohnung bekamen. Mit einem kleinen Gurren hob das Federvieh ab und verschwand. Hugo starrte auf den Brief. Es war ein ein kleiner, grauer Umschlag, auf dem mit schwarzer Tinte sein Name daraufgeschrieben war. Hugo schaute kurz zu dem Kuckuck, der sich, nachdem die Eule verschwunden war, endlich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und mit zittrigem Flügelklappern und rollenden Augen verschnaufte, als wäre er gerade eine Weltreise geflogen. Hugo öffnete den Brief und fand ein kleines Blatt Papier darin, welches einmal in der Mitte gefaltet war. Er entfaltete es und las:   
  


_Hotel zum Leuchtturm Girdle Ness, Aberdeen. Zimmer 481. Heute Abend, 20:00 Uhr. D.M_.

  
Hugo brauchte einen Moment, um das Gelesene zu verarbeiten. Dabei waren die Worte so klar. Er nahm am Küchentisch Platz und legte den Brief vor sich ab. Ein Hotel in Schottland also. Er war zwar selbst noch nie in Aberdeen gewesen, allerdings war ihm die Stadt ein Begriff. Es handelte sich um eine Hafenstadt, aus der die dort ansässigen Fischer Plimpys und Remoras weltweit exportierten. Diese Fischarten waren wahre Delikatessen in der magischen Welt. Hugo schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das Ganze schien in seiner Unverblümtheit schon fast verrückt.

  
„Ist das zu glauben.“, fragte Hugo den Kuckuck, der endlich ganz zur Ruhe gekommen war. Der Vogel gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. Der Brief schrie förmlich Sex. Was hätte es sonst sein sollen? Hugo war ja immerhin kein Kind der Unschuld und wie oft hatte er sich schon in Hotels mit Männern verabredet, wobei es sich dabei zumeist um Bruchbuden handelte, die das Wort Hotel wirklich nur noch im Namen trugen. Das Hotel zum Bahnblick beispielsweise in Cokeworth war eins solcher gewesen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass gerade Menschen wie Malfoy noch nicht mal gegen Bezahlung auch nur einen Fuß in solche Absteigen setzen würden. Trotzdem überraschte ihn die enorme Distanz, die Malfoy gewählt hatte. Es gab zahlreiche Hotels in und um London, die wahrscheinlich genauso gut geeignet gewesen wären. Aber wahrscheinlich war er um seinen Ruf besorgt, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur Angst, mit einem Halbblut gesichtet zu werden, das zudem auch noch männlich war. Hugo überlegte nun, was er tun sollte. Er schaute auf das Ziffernblatt der Kuckucksuhr. Es war nun fast sechs Uhr. Irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Idee, der Einladung nachzukommen. Immerhin waren schon so viele Tage vergangen und eigentlich wusste Hugo auch, dass es völliger Wahnwitz war, sich auf einen Malfoy einzulassen.  
  
Andererseits, was sprach gegen einen kleinen One-Night-Stand?  
  


*******

  
  
Das Hotel war an das Flohnetzwerk angebunden. Hugo hatte vorher vorsichtshalber in der Netzwerkkarte nachgesehen, um nicht aus Versehen sonst wo zu landen. Es war wenige Minuten vor acht, als sich Hugo auf den Weg machte, etwas Flohpulver in seinen Kamin streute, sein Reiseziel aussprach und dann in den dessen Flammen verschwand. Keine Minute später hatte er die Empfangshalle des Hotels erreicht. Er trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich kurz um. Es war eine relativ kleine Empfangshalle, wohl eher ein Empfangszimmer, worin sich eine kleine Rezeption befand, die mit einer kleinen, alten, grauhaarigen Frau besetzt war. Ihr verschrumpeltes Gesicht erinnerte Hugo an einen Pfifferling. Die Kerzenhalter im Zimmer schienen im selben Alter der Dame zu sein, da sie eine dicke Staubschicht aufwiesen. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde von ebenfalls sehr alten Menschen, die sich allesamt gerade in einem tiefen Schlaf befanden und sich hatten von Hugos Ankunft scheinbar kein bisschen stören lassen. Die Frau blickte von einem Buch auf und bedeutete dann Hugo mit einer wild fuchtelnden Hand zu sich. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie die Gemälde nicht wecken. Er kam der Aufforderung nach, wusste allerdings nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte. Mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen wurde er durch eine noch größere Brille mit breitem, gelben Rand, gemustert.

  
„SIE WÜNSCHEN?“, schrie die Frau plötzlich mit unangenehm heller Stimme, als ob sie taub wäre und sich selbst nicht hörte. Hugo zuckte kurz zusammen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

  
„Ähm, ich, ähm, besuche jemanden.“, sagte er zögernd, während er nervös um sich sah, um festzustellen, ob die Gemälde aufgewacht waren. Doch sie schliefen friedlich weiter. Eins hatte sogar angefangen zu schnarchen.

  
„WEN?“

  
Hugo schoss die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Das war doch alles verrückt.

  
„Zimmer 481.“, murmelte er und wiederholte die Zahl erneut lauter, nachdem ihm ein noch lauteres „WAS?“ entgegengeschleudert worden war. Eigentlich hatte er daraufhin erwartet, dass die Frau noch etwas hinzuzufügen hatte, aber zu seiner Überraschung war sie dann verstummt und hatte nur in die Richtung des Aufzugs genickt.

  
Vielleicht war das alles auch nur ein schlechter Witz, dachte sich Hugo, als er im vierten Stock aus dem Aufzug heraustrat. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht Malfoy, der ihm den Brief geschickt hatte, wobei ihm spontan niemand mit den Initialen D.M. einfiel. Oder vielleicht hatte sich Malfoy auch nur einen Scherz erlaubt und in Zimmer 481 wartete er mit ein paar seiner Spielerkollegen, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Seine anfängliche Nervosität war komplett verschwunden, weil er das Gefühl hatte, einem gewaltigen Scherz aufgelaufen zu sein. Aber gut, er war nun hier und neugierig genug, um an der Tür zu Zimmer 481 zu klopfen. Die Tür befand sich am Ende eines langen Korridors und war, zu Hugos Verwunderung, auch die einzige Tür auf der gesamten Etage.

  
Hugo sammelte sich kurz und klopfte dann an der Tür, die einen kurzen Augenblick später selbstständig aufging. Ein großes, luxuriöses Zimmer tat sich vor ihm auf. Die Rezeption hatte nicht vermuten lassen, dass es in diesem Hotel tatsächlich solche schönen Zimmer gab. Im Zimmer befand sich ein riesiges Bett, links und rechts jeweils ein kleiner, edler Nachttisch. Gegenüber des Bettes stand ein Tisch, auf welchem ein Sortiment der edelsten Alkohole stand, sowie frisches, saftiges Obst und der obligatorische Tee. Von der Tür aus sah man direkt auf zwei riesige Fenster, die einen fantastischen Blick auf die raue Nordsee verliehen. Ansonsten war das Zimmer recht spärlich eingerichtet, aber in seinem Minimalismus wirkte es fast erhaben. Und dort stand er. Den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet, in der Hand ein Glas Whiskey. Er war erneut nur in schwarz gekleidet. Als Hugo dämmerte, dass die ganze Sache vielleicht doch kein Scherz war, schoss sein Puls schlagartig nach oben. Die Nervosität war binnen eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde zurückgekehrt. Er trat in das Zimmer ein, schloss die Tür und sah, dass Draco sich umdrehte und begann, ihn kritisch zu begutachten.  
  
Wie ein neugieriges Kätzchen eben, dachte sich Draco und musterte den Jungen. Er war zufrieden mit dessen Pünktlichkeit und hätte es überhaupt nicht gemocht, hätte er ihn warten lassen. Doch er war auf die Minute genau da und Draco wusste das zu schätzen. Der kleine Weasley war also tatsächlich gut erzogen. Und nun stand er da, erneut ängstlich wie ein kleines Reh im Lichte eines Scheinwerfers. Dabei hatte er gar keinen Grund so scheu zu sein. Der Junge hatte ein außerordentlich gutes Aussehen für einen Weasley und hätte vor Selbstbewusstsein und Arroganz nur so strotzen müssen.

„Komm her.“, sagte Draco ruhig und beobachtete, wie Hugo behutsam, ja schon fast ängstlich, an ihn herantrat. Er stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch neben sich ab und musterte das Gesicht des Jungen. Die unendlich vielen Sommersprossen schienen auf der blassen, zarten Haut zu glühen. Er schaute in Hugos helle Augen und fand darin eine schon fast kindliche Unschuld, die Draco für einen kurzen Moment irritierte. Doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und lenkte seinen Blick auf die schmalen, roséfarbenen Lippen. Sie zitterten. Draco war dies zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann erkannte man das leichte Beben der Aufregung. Verdammt, der Junge brachte ihn schneller in Stimmung, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Doch dieses unschuldige Gesicht, diese Augen und verdammt nochmal diese Sommersprossen... . Je länger er sich in dem hübschen Gesicht verlor, desto größer wurde sein Verlangen nach ihm. Er wollte ihn zuerst erobern und dann besitzen. Er zog den Jungen ruckartig ganz nah an sich, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Dabei hatte er den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrochen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur sachte, doch es war kein Kuss. Es war ein Hauch an Leidenschaft, der zwischen ihnen lag.  
  
Hugos Knie waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit weich geworden vor Aufregung. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich verfünffacht und jetzt, wo sie sich so nahe standen, fühlte sich sein Kopf seltsam leer an. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken und eigentlich wollte er den kühlen Augen, die sich gerade in ihn bohrten, entkommen, doch es ging nicht. Er war wie hypnotisiert. Malfoys heißer Atem lag auf seinen hungrigen Lippen, doch er wagte es nicht, die Spannung zwischen den beiden zu brechen. Nach einer gefühlt qualvollen Ewigkeit dann endlich der erlösende Kuss, der in beiden einen Rausch des Verlangens auslöste. Malfoys Lippen pressten hart und fordernd gegen Hugos und ihre Zungen begannen ein hungriges Spiel. Die Hände des Mannes wanderten wild über Hugos Körper, packten ihn fest am Po und drückten ihn noch fester gegen sich. In Hugo wuchs ein rasendes Begehren, und die Erregung breitete sich aus wie ein Lauffeuer. Nach unzähligen, gierigen Küssen und den ersten heruntergerissenen Kleidern, verwandelten sich Malfoys Küsse zu leidenschaftlichen Bissen. Und obwohl jeder Biss sofort mit einem Kuss oder einem Lecken getröstet wurde, so entlockten sie Hugo ein leises, aber dennoch schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Mit jedem Kuss, jedem Griff und jeder Bewegung wurde es wilder zwischen den beiden.

  
Malfoy schubste Hugo dann bestimmend auf das Bett und er verstand sofort. Der Mann war vor ihm stehen geblieben und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Dieser machte sich direkt gierig daran, den Gürtel und die Hose des Mannes zu öffnen, unter der ein bereits harter Penis darauf wartete, von Hugo verwöhnt zu werden. Hugo zögerte nicht lange und nahm ihn in den Mund. Denn man konnte über Hugo sagen was man wollte, aber Blowjobs konnte der Junge geben wie kein zweiter. Und je länger der Schwanz, desto größer die Herausforderung. Malfoys Penis hatte durchaus eine ansehnliche Größe und verdammt, der Mann schmeckte köstlich. Hugos Lippen umschlossen fest das pulsierende Fleisch und langsam arbeitete er sich voran, ließ ihn tiefer ein und verweigerte sich selbst mit jedem Zentimeter die Möglichkeit zu atmen. Aber darin lag doch auch der Reiz. Tiefer, härter, unangenehmer. Bis dann der Punkt käme, wo es nicht mehr weiter ginge, wo man wegen des Würgereflexes ein lächerliches Röcheln ausstieß und dann kurz ganz wegzog, um eine Millisekunde Luft zu schnappen, um ihn dann wieder ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Malfoy stöhnte und hatte eine Hand auf Hugos Hinterkopf gelegt, um der Sache den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Hugo versuchte nach oben zu schauen und einen Blick auf Malfoys Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch der Rhythmus wurde schneller und fordernder, sodass er sich nicht ablenken lassen durfte. Die Hüften des Mannes hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt, was die Sache für Hugo zwar erschwerte, aber sein Bedürfnis, ihn zu befriedigen nur noch größer werden ließ. Er gab sich den Bewegungen hin, versuchte zwischendurch immer wieder genug Luft zu erhaschen. Er probierte auch, das schreckliche Röcheln, das ihm hin und wieder entfuhr so gut es ging zu unterbinden, was jedoch von weitaus weniger Erfolg gekrönt war.

  
„Dreh dich um.“, sagte Malfoy dann leicht außer Atem und Hugo gehorchte ihm. Er drehte sich um und legte sich auf seinen Bauch, während Draco ihm die restlichen Kleider entriss. Draco machte keine weiteren Anstalten, sich selbst zu entkleiden. Das war Hugo im aktuellen Moment jedoch egal und so positionierte er sich hingebungsvoll und wandte seinen Unterkörper weiter Malfoy zu, indem er ihn leicht anhob. Dann wurde er fest an den Hüften gepackt und mit einem Ruck zog Draco ihn näher ran.   
Hugo konnte von Glück sagen, dass Malfoys Schwanz durch seinen Speichel und die unkontrollierbaren Lusttropfen feucht genug war, da der Mann sehr unsanft und mit einem gierigen Raunen in ihn eindrang. Langsam, aber nicht genug darauf bedacht, es für Hugo so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, glitt er weiter bis er vollständig in ihm drin war. Dann verharrte er in der Position. Hugos Körper bebte vor Schmerz und Lust.

Es war berauschend. Es tat weh. Der pressende Druck des harten Glieds schien seine Beine zu lähmen, doch gleichzeitig durchfuhr ihn eine Schockwelle der Erregung. Er grub sein Gesicht fest in die Decke und biss in den Stoff. Worauf wartete Malfoy? Hugo entfuhr ein ungeduldiges Keuchen und obwohl er wusste, dass diese Art der Folter wohl Teil des Spiels war, so ergriff er die Initiative und begann leicht, seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Mit einem überraschend harten Klaps auf seine linke Pobacke wurde er jedoch ermahnt. Er spürte, wie sich Draco langsam weiter über ihn beugte und mit einem Unterarm sich auf seinen Nacken abstützte. „Na, na. Nicht so ungeduldig.“, flüsterte er Hugo herablassend ins Ohr und biss danach schmerzhaft in sein Ohrläppchen. Dann atmete er tief ein, ließ sein Gesicht langsam durch Hugos Haar wandern und verblieb noch einen weiteren Moment regungslos in ihm.

Doch dann, endlich, setzte sich Dracos Unterkörper in Bewegung. Dabei stütze er sich immer noch auf Hugos Nacken ab, sodass dieser sein Gesicht nicht mehr heben konnte und ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sein Stöhnen und seine Lustschreie in der Decke zu versenken. Dracos Stöße waren langsam, aber dafür hart und tief und jeder Stoß ließ Hugos Beine ein bisschen weiter ertauben. Manche davon waren vom Schmerz dominiert, andere wiederum trafen den erlösenden Punkt, der erotische Blitze durch seinen Körper sandte.

  
Seine Finger bohrten sich in die Matratze und seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Auch wenn er hätte seinen Kopf heben können, so hätte er seine Augen nicht öffnen können. Die Härte, mit der sein Körper konfrontiert wurde, ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, als sie fest zuzukneifen.   
Malfoy wurde schneller und sein Stöhnen lauter. Hugo wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie beide kamen. Der Orgasmus baute sich rasend schnell in ihm auf und je schneller die Stöße wurden, desto sprudelnder und heißer näherte sich der erlösende Moment.

  
Hugo kam zuerst. Er schrie seinen Orgasmus in die Decke und spürte, wie sein Körper an Standhaftigkeit verlor. Das Gewicht des Mannes, der ihn noch immer mit schnellen, harten Stößen penetrierte, schien plötzlich noch schwerer und erdrückender. Doch es war ihm egal. Seine Sinne waren betäubt und verschleiert, sein Körper schien plötzlich in einer seltsamen Schwerelosigkeit zu sein. Malfoys Stöhnen war nur noch aus einer dumpfen Ferne zu hören. Und auch die Tatsache, dass nun auch dieser kam, in ihm und heftig zuckend, schien surreal. Draco ließ sich auf Hugo fallen, auch er schien überwältigt. Hugo mochte diese Art des Nachspiels, das nur daraus bestand, dass man von allen Kräften verlassen zusammenbrach und aufeinander lag und es auf der Welt vorerst keine anderen Probleme mehr gab, als einen abklingenden Orgasmus.

  
Hugo wusste nicht, wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrt hatten. Der Mann ließ von ihm ab, hob sich, schloss Hose und Gürtel und ließ sich neben Hugo plumpsen. Dabei lehnte er sich etwas gegen die Kopfseite des Bettes. Hugo drehte derweil seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und holte mit einem erschöpften Seufzen tief Luft. Er blieb auf dem Bauch liegen, aber adjustierte dann seine Arme so vor sich, dass er seinen Kopf darauf abstützen und somit zu Draco schauen konnte. Er war überrascht, auf dem Gesicht eine ernste Miene zu finden. Dabei hatte er eigentlich ein zufriedenes Grinsen oder zumindest irgendeinen Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit erwartet, doch Fehlanzeige. Er richtete sich etwas auf und sah Draco mit großen, neugierigen Augen an. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und merkte erst dann, dass seine Stimme heißer und krächzend war. Er räusperte sich und fragte ihn erneut. Dieser sah ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann zur Seite und schaute neben das Bett. Schnell fand er Hugos Boxershorts und reichte ihm diese. „Du solltest gehen.“, sagte er, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen.

  
Wow.

  
Hugo hatte mit so einer verbalen Ohrfeige nicht gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht keine fünf Minuten nach dem Abspritzen. Ihm entfuhr ein kleines Schnaufen, in dem Entsetzen und ein gekränktes Ego durchklangen. Beleidigt riss er Draco die Hose aus der Hand und wandte sich direkt ab. Er stand auf und begann, sich anzuziehen. Es war plötzlich unangenehm mit Draco in einem Raum zu sein und fast demütigend, sich nun unter seinen Augen anzuziehen. In dem Versuch, nicht ganz wie ein Idiot dazustehen, versuchte er sich nicht zu überstürzt anzuziehen, aber dennoch mit einer gewissen, gebotenen Eile. Als er fertig war, sah er Draco, nein, Malfoy, an. Der legte nach ein paar Sekunden nur den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als hätte er eine Frage nicht verstanden. Aber Hugo wusste, dass darin die Aufforderung lag, nun endlich zu gehen.


	4. Das neugierige Kätzchen

Selten war Hugo so sehr wütend auf sich gewesen. Es kochte in ihm und er hasste es, zugeben zu müssen, dass er niemand anderem die Schuld zuschieben konnte, als sich selbst. Immerhin hatte er sich darauf eingelassen. Er hatte ganz genau gewusst, was er tat. Und dennoch: er fühlte sich gedemütigt und vorgeführt. Natürlich hatte er kein inniges Kuscheln erwartet und auch keine Küsse danach. Das hätte er gar nicht gewollt. Alle weiteren Intimitäten nach dem Sex wären unangemessen gewesen. Aber vielleicht ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, dazu eine frivole Zigarette und eine halbe Stunde stummes Genießen hätten drin sein können. Der unmittelbare Rauswurf hingegen hatte ihn gekränkt und an seinem Ego gekratzt und es kotzte ihn an. Und nun saß er vollen Zorns zusammengesackt an seinem Küchentisch und warf dem depperten Kuckuck einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Das Ziffernblatt seines Häuschens zeigte 21:43 Uhr. „Du hättest mich ruhig davon abhalten können.“, grummelte Hugo eingeschnappt, doch der Kuckuck starrte nur leer mit seinen großen, verdrehten Vogelaugen zurück. Hugo seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, was soll's.“, murmelte er, stand auf und beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine Dusche war. Zum Teufel mit dem Kuckuck und zum Teufel mit Malfoy.

  
Am nächsten Tag wurde er unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Es hatte an der Tür geklingelt, was wiederum auch sofort den Kuckuck alarmiert hatte.  
Verdammt, ich hab Urlaub, grummelte Hugo genervt und entschied, dass er einfach so tun würde, als sei er nicht zuhause. Es klingelte erneut. Wer in Merlins Namen...?  
Hugo warf die Decke mit einem gereizten Schnaufen von sich, stand auf und schlurfte zu Tür. Er hätte sich wohl eigentlich seinen Morgenmantel überwerfen sollen, doch es war ihm egal. Nur in Boxershorts und Shirt gekleidet, öffnete er mit einem genervten Ton die Tür.   
Auch das noch.  
Es war sein Vater.

  
Hugo starrte ihn perplex an. Hatte er etwa wieder eine Einladung vergessen? Doch als er sich seinen Vater so ansah, komplett in Aurorenmontur und mit ernster Miene, ahnte er, dass entweder etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste oder, doch das konnte nicht sein, er hatte wieder etwas verbrochen. Hugo wusste immer ganz genau, wenn er etwas verbockt hatte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, sich in letzter Zeit nichts haben zu Schulden kommen lassen.  
Vielleicht aber waren Hermine oder Rose etwas zugestoßen?

  
„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte Ron verlegen, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Gesicht wich nicht zur Seite.  
„Ja, klar, natürlich. Bitte.“, antwortete Hugo und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um seinen Vater vorbeizulassen. Er bedeutete ihm in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dabei fragte er knapp, ob Ron einen Kaffee wollte, was dieser aber verneinte. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, nahm Ron mit einem kleinen Seufzen Platz auf einem Sessel. Es lag eine unangenehme Atmosphäre in der Luft und Hugo konnte ein leichtes von Nervosität angekurbeltes Kribbeln in seinem Magen nicht unterdrücken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er begriff, dass Ron anscheinend nicht in einer erzieherischen Rolle da war, sondern in der des Auroren. Doch er konnte ich bei Merlin nicht vorstellen, was der Anlass für die düstere Miene auf dessen Gesicht war. Es sei denn...

  
Hugo versuchte, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Nein, Ron konnte nichts davon wissen. Das war unmöglich.  
Oder?

  
Ron holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche, nahm sich eine und legte das Päckchen dann auf den Tisch, der mittig zwischen den Sesseln und der Couch stand. „Bedien dich.“, sagte er dann und zündete seine mit einem kurzen Fingerschnippen an. Hugo hatte ebenfalls Platz genommen, jedoch auf der Couch und in maximalem Abstand zu seinem Vater. Er war zwar Gelegenheitsraucher, aber er entschied sich, das Rauchen in Anwesenheit seines Vaters zu lassen und schüttelte ablehnend mit dem Kopf. Es herrschte eine weitere, kurze Stille zwischen den beiden. Ron hatte einen tiefen Zug genommen und den Rauch durch seine Nase ausgestoßen. Jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren, sprach sich Hugo innerlich zu. Sein Vater wusste zwar viel, aber ganz bestimmt nichts über das Intimleben seines Sohnes. Zumindest hoffte Hugo das inständig.

  
„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dich letztens auf der Gala mit Draco Malfoy unterhalten hast.“, begann er dann, zuerst zögerlich, doch dann etwas bestimmter. „Und dass er davor bei dir in Behandlung war. Richtig?“ Ron sah Hugo eindringlich an.

  
Hugo spürte, wie er schlagartig kreidebleich wurde und sein Puls einen rekordverdächtigen Sprung in die Höhe machte. Fuck. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment und versuchte, sich die Worte seines Vaters klar zu machen. Sie waren harmlos und hatten rein gar nichts mit letzter Nacht zu tun. Noch nicht. Er räusperte sich kurz und sah zu den Zigaretten. Hätte er doch lieber mal eine genommen.

  
„Ja, das ist richtig.“, war dann seine knappe Antwort. Er wandte seinen Blick von seinem Vater nicht ab, in der Hoffnung, so weiterhin einen gewissen Grad an Stärke zu zeigen.   
Großartig, es musste also doch jemand die beiden auf der Gala zusammen gesehen haben. Aber wer? Und vor allem, wieso schien das so wichtig für Auroren? Dass Ron auf persönlicher Ebene einige Gründe gefunden hätte, die gegen Hugos Umgang mit Malfoy gesprochen hätten, war offensichtlich. Doch dies hier schien jenseits der persönlichen Abneigung zu liegen.

  
Ron nickte kurz und ließ seine Augen durch Hugos Wohnzimmer streifen. Es war ein kleiner, gemütlicher Raum, vollgepackt mit Möbeln und einem Kamin. Die Wände waren voller Regale, die bestückt waren mit etlichen Lehrbüchern und Fachliteratur. Er stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

  
„Über was habt ihr an dem Abend geredet?“, fragte er dann, doch in seinem Gesicht machte sich Unbehagen breit.

  
„Ist das ein offizielles Verhör?“ Hugo sah Ron nun schärfer an.

  
Etwas in ihm hatte klick gemacht. Seine Miene hatte sich verdüstert und sein Puls war schlagartig wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, um gerader zu sitzen. Seine Haltung war keine defensive mehr, sondern bereit für den Angriff, wann immer nötig. Es fühlte sich mit einem Mal alles wieder so vertraut an. Er auf der einen, sein Vater auf der anderen Seite. Der Slytherin gegen den Gryffindor.

  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, sodass sich seine Unterarme auf seinen Knien abstützten. Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass sich etwas am Auftreten seines Sohnes geändert hatte.

  
„Im Gegenteil. Ich will dich vor einem offiziellen Verhör bewahren.“ Ron legte daraufhin eine weitere Pause ein. Er schien eine Reaktion von Hugo zu erwarten, die allerdings nicht kam. Stattdessen sah er seinen Vater nur an, die Augen direkt in sein Gegenüber gebohrt. Ron kannte den Gesichtsausdruck, der sich ihm gerade zeigte. All zu oft hatte er seinen Sohn so gesehen, doch es lag ihm fern, ihn dahingehend zu reizen, dass sich dieser wieder vollends verschloss und jede Art der Kommunikation als Provokation verstand.

  
„Fein.“, begann er dann, ein leichter Ton der Resignation in seiner Stimme. „Wir sind da einer Sache auf der Spur, über die ich natürlich nicht im Detail reden darf. Das verstehst du ja am besten als Heiler. Während unserer Ermittlungen sind wir natürlich auch Malfoys Krankenhausakten durchgegangen und haben festgestellt, dass du der behandelnde Heiler warst.“ Ron räusperte sich kurz. Seine eingangs ernste Miene hatte in leichte Besorgnis umgeschlagen. „Es ist nur so, dass...“ Er schien mit den Worten zu hadern. Warum wohl? Fehlte ihm die professionelle Distanz?

  
„Es ist ja grundsätzlich erst einmal unproblematisch, dass du an diesem Tag zuständig warst. Aber die Tatsache, dass ihr zwei auf der Gala zusammen gesehen wurdet... nun ja.“ Ron sah Hugo nun eindringlich an. Seine Augen waren fragend wie die eines Welpen auf seinen Sohn gerichtet, doch Hugo spürte kein Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen wartete er geduldig darauf, dass sein Vater weiterredete.

  
„Hugo, bitte. Ich...“

  
Hugo wusste genau, was sein Vater sagen wollte. Er wusste, was in ihm vorging, was er von ihm hielt und es amüsierte ihn, zu sehen, was ein Feigling sein Vater letztendlich war. Natürlich hatte er ihm viel zu verdanken. Sehr viel sogar. Und dennoch empfand er nur selten Respekt und ihn nun mit besorgter Miene, mit den großen, dunklen Kulleraugen und dem treudoofen Gesicht vor sich sitzen zu sehen, bestätigte ihn nur in dem, was er schon immer von seinem Vater gehalten hatte. Doch dann spürte Hugo da noch etwas anderes, und es drückte vorwurfsvoll gegen seinen Schädel. Ein kleines Beben fuhr durch seinen Körper. Scham überkam ihn und er bereute es, seinen Gedanken eben solchen Freilauf gegeben zu haben. Sie waren falsch und es war genauso falsch in alte Muster zu verfallen. Er schüttelte den Kopf verständnisvoll: „Nein, nein. Du hast ganz recht. Wir hatten uns nur kurz darüber unterhalten, dass es ihm wieder besser ging und er wieder uneingeschränkt an den Spielen teilnehmen konnte. Wenn du die Akten gesehen hast, dann weißt du ja sicherlich, weshalb ich ihn behandelte.“ Hugo legte Wert darauf, dass in seiner Stimme Verständnis und Einsicht lagen. Sein Vater presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickte dann leicht. „Ja, das wissen wir. Ihr habt also über nichts anderes gesprochen?“

  
„Über nichts anderes.“, versicherte Hugo. Er verspürte eine gewisse Gereiztheit, die darin begründet lag, dass sein Vater es anscheinend für möglich hielt, dass sein Sohn in irgendwelchen kriminellen Geschäfte mit Malfoy verwickelt war. Natürlich konnte er das Ron noch nicht einmal verübeln, nach all dem was vorgefallen war. Trotzdem machte es ihn rasend.

  
„Gut, dann...“ Ron stand auf und überlegte einen Moment, wie er sich am besten von seinem Sohn verabschieden sollte. Doch Hugo machte keine großen Anstalten und blieb auf der Couch sitzen. Er sah Ron unbeeindruckt an und legte dann seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. Ron hatte verstanden. Lautlos apparierte er aus dem Wohnzimmer und hinterließ eine aufwühlende Stille. Hugo schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief durch. Gut, dass Ron die Zigaretten da gelassen hatte.  
  
Noch am selben Tag beschloss Hugo, Malfoy zu kontaktieren. Er wusste, dass es töricht war. Vielleicht wurde seine Post von Auroren überwacht. Aber er ließ eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit walten, die vor allem von Frust und Neugierde genährt wurde. Er war noch immer frustriert darüber, dass er von Malfoy so erniedrigt worden war und nun zusätzlich noch, weil sein Vater deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er ihm nicht traute. Andererseits hatte das alles in ihm eine Neugierde erweckt, die seinen Geist förmlich aufblühen ließ. Der Reiz des Abenteuers war einfach zu groß. Deshalb hatte er sich seine Briefeule geschnappt (die in einem kleinen Häuschen in der Größe einer Hundehütte in seinem kleinen, bescheidenen Garten wohnte und auch strikte Anweisung hatte, das Haus nur im äußersten Notfall zu befliegen, da ansonsten ja Herr Kuckuck durchdrehte) und ihr einen kleinen Brief in den Schnabel gesteckt. Der Brief war an Draco Malfoy adressiert und bestand nur aus den Worten Heute Abend. 481. Wichtig.  
  


*******

  
  
Als Hugo wieder in dem kleinen, verstaubten Empfangszimmer per Flohnetzwerk ankam, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, der alten Rezeptionsdame sein Anliegen zu schildern. Sie bemerkte ihn zwar, aber erkannte ihn auch und hatte deshalb stillschweigend weiter in ihrem Buch gelesen. Hugo war nervös, doch dieses Mal fühlte es sich anders an. Es fühlte sich fast wie Vorfreude an.   
Nachdem er an der Tür zu Zimmer 481 geklopft hatte, öffnete sich diese wieder wie von Geisterhand. Es war das gleiche Bild wie am Vorabend. Er stand wieder dem Fenster zugewandt, komplett in schwarz gekleidet und in der Hand hielt er ein Glas Whiskey. Hugo trat selbstbewusst in das Zimmer ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm. Sein Gesicht war ernst, aber nicht angespannt. Er schien wohl zu erwarten, dass Hugo auch am heutigen Abend wieder leichte Beute sein würde.  
  
Das neugierige Kätzchen, so schien es Draco jedoch, hatte seine blinde Neugierde abgelegt. Anstelle jener war ein interessiertes und selbstbewusstes Schnurren getreten. Ebenfalls zu seiner Überraschung bediente sich Hugo wie von selbstverständlich an den Getränken. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Junge ein Glas Feuerwhiskey einschenkte und direkt daraufhin einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

  
„Wir müssen reden.“, sagte Hugo daraufhin, während er sich direkt neben Draco stellte und seine Augen über die graue, unruhige Nordsee wandern ließ. Sie standen nun nebeneinander, jedoch war Draco noch immer der Tür zugewandt. Er drehte seinen Kopf nur leicht zu Hugo. Eine interessante Situation.

  
„Dann rede.“, sagte Draco langsam und war dabei darauf bedacht, seine Stimme so ruhig und stetig wie möglich zu halten. Er war keineswegs nervös, noch nicht einmal irritiert von dem neuartigen Auftreten des jungen Weasleys. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass sich die Rollen leicht geändert hatten und nun er selbst in der Position des neugierigen Tieres war. Doch jetzt galt es, nur marginales Interesse zu zeigen und Weasley nicht die Überhand zu lassen, was auch immer das für ein Spiel nun war.

  
„Die Auroren scheinen sich für Sie zu interessieren.“, sagte Hugo trocken und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Feuerwhiskeys. Bemerkenswert. Auf Dracos Lippen kräuselte sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Dann war ihre Unterhaltung auf der Gala tatsächlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Natürlich wäre es töricht gewesen, zu erwarten, dass sie niemand gesehen hätte. Draco war sich der Möglichkeit durchaus bewusst gewesen, wahrscheinlich mehr als der junge Weasley. Dass die Auroren aber gerade dann hellhörig wurden, wenn Hugo Weasley involviert war, war mehr als amüsant und bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass Hugo noch immer unter sporadischer Überwachung stand. Der Junge war in gewissen Kreisen ja nicht gerade unbekannt.

  
„Viele Menschen interessieren sich für mich.“ Draco drehte sich dabei ganz um, stellte sich direkt hinter Hugo und hatte ihm die Worte ins Ohr gehaucht. Er berührte Hugo nicht, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, mit seiner Nasenspitze entlang seines Halses zu fahren. Der kleine Weasley roch verlockend. Es war eine Mischung aus durchschnittlichem Aftershave, Mandarinen und frischem Brot.  
  
Hugo drehte sich abrupt um. Er schaute Malfoy in die Augen, als ob er darin etwas suchte. Etwas. Irgendetwas. Dass Auroren anscheinend etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hielten, schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu beunruhigen.

  
„Hören Sie. Was auch immer es ist, ich will nichts damit zu tun haben.“, sagte Hugo ernst, doch als Antwort erntete er nur ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Finden Sie das lustig?“  
Draco lachte sanft und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. Er sah auf Hugo herab, wie es ein Vater tat, der seinem Sohn gerade eine dumme Idee aus dem Kopf schlagen wollte.  
„Du hast doch auch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun. Wieso also diese Ansage?“

  
Der Mann hatte im Prinzip recht und Hugo kam sich plötzlich äußerst dumm vor. Er hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal gewusst, um was es bei all dem ging. Und doch hatte er sich irgendwie angesprochen gefühlt. Aber genau genommen, und es fuchste ihn, sich dies einzugestehen, war er für Malfoy ein kleiner, unwichtiger Toyboy.

  
Draco trat ein Stück näher heran, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen schon fast wieder berühren konnten. Seine Miene war plötzlich wieder ernster und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war eines schon fast bedrohlichen Ausdrucks gewichen.  
„Es sei denn...“, flüsterte Draco und ließ seine Lippen kurz über Hugos streifen. „Du willst etwas damit zu tun haben?“

  
Hugos Herz schlug fest gegen seine Brust, als wolle es jede Sekunde herausspringen. Die plötzliche Intimität vernebelte seine Sinne und obwohl er versuchte, sich nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, so konnte er den hypnotisierenden Einfluss, der Malfoy auf ihn zu haben schien, nicht leugnen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch jedem Wort, welches sich in seinem Kopf formte, blieb der Klang verwehrt.

  
Ein leichtes, hämisches Lächeln kehrte wieder auf Malfoys Gesicht zurück. „Ich kenne deine Vergangenheit, Weasley. Ich weiß, wie dein hübsches Köpfchen tickt.“ Mit seiner Zunge leckte er Hugo über die nun vollends errötete Wange. „Einmal kriminell, _immer_ kriminell.“


	5. Der Slytherin

Einmal kriminell, immer kriminell. Die Worte halten wie ein ein dumpfes Echo durch seinen Kopf, immer und immer wieder. Sie pochten fest gegen seinen Schädel, wiederholten sich und lösten einen unaufhaltsamen Schwindel aus. Sein Gesicht wurde unsanft in die Matratze gedrückt und es wurde mit jeder Sekunde anstrengender, Luft zu bekommen. Er musste sich konzentrieren und versuchen, sich das bisschen Sauerstoff, das er bekam, einzuteilen. Konzentriere dich auf die Luft, ermahnte er sich, doch der Schmerz, der gleichzeitig seinen Körper wie einen tödlichen Blitz gnadenlos durchfuhr, lenkte seine Gedanken automatisch zurück zu den Worten, die seine Realität kalt widerspiegelten. Einmal kriminell, immer kriminell. Sie verfolgten ihn wie ein hartnäckiger Poltergeist. Es drehte sich alles, es war ein Teufelskreis und je mehr Schmerz ihn durchdrang, desto mehr wurde er an seine Vergangenheit erinnert und desto weniger Luft bekam er. Doch seltsamerweise lag auch Erleichterung in dem Schmerz und der Atemnot, die von den harten Stößen ausgelöst wurden. In dem Druck, der durch Malfoys Unterarm auf seinen Nacken ausgeübt wurde, lag eine befreiende Leichtigkeit.

  
Je näher Malfoy dem Höhepunkt kam, desto schneller und unregelmäßiger wurden seine Bewegungen. Doch Hugo erkannte einen Rhythmus in der Unregelmäßigkeit und er stemmte sich willig jedem Stoß entgegen und leistete Widerstand, sodass er den Mann noch tiefer und härter in sich spürte. Hugo wollte, dass es wehtat. Er wollte, dass wunde Stellen ihn auch noch Tage danach an Malfoys Schwanz erinnerten. Einmal kriminell. Seine Hände krallten sich tief in den Stoff, während heiße Tränen begannen seine Augenkränze zum Glühen zu bringen. Immer kriminell. Er kam fast zeitgleich mit Malfoy und wühlte seine Zähne fest in das Material der Matratze. Es war kein Schrei, aber tiefes, wütendes Ächzen, welches seinem Orgasmus Ausdruck verlieh. Malfoy kollabierte auf ihm und blieb erschöpft liegen. Er grub dabei sein Gesicht in Hugos Hals, als wolle er sich verstecken. Zeit verging, doch Hugo wusste nicht, wie viel. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Ewigkeit so verharrt, vielleicht aber auch nur wenige Minuten. Er spürte, dass er zitterte, doch nahm dieses nur wie im Zeitraffer wahr. Erst als Malfoy aus ihm rauszog, sich von ihm wandte und dabei kurz durch Hugos Haar wuschelte, sammelten sich seine Sinne wieder langsam. Eine leichte Kälte glitt über seinen jetzt freiliegenden Körper und erweckte seine Geister. Das Gefühl, gekommen zu sein, war schon wieder fast einem normalen, aber entspannten Gemütszustand gewichen. Malfoy ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen und diesmal schien auch er das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit zuzulassen.

Hugo erhaschte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht und sah eine entspannte Miene. Der Mann sah ihn an und ein Mundwinkel war leicht zu einem sanften Lächeln gezogen. Hugo, der noch immer auf seinem Bauch lag, stützte sich nun auf seine Unterarme und begutachtete Malfoy genauer. Sein Puls hatte sich normalisiert und langsam aber sicher konnte er auch wieder klarere Gedanken formen. Hätte er doch nur die Zigaretten seines Vaters mitgenommen. Was, nein! Hugo schüttelte es etwas. Jetzt an seinen Vater denken zu müssen, fühlte sich mehr als nur falsch an. Doch konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass Draco – nein, Malfoy – an den gleichen Stellen im Gesicht schon leichte Falten aufwies wie sein Vater. Auch Malfoy war an den Schläfen schon leicht grau und dann war da auch noch diese bestimmte Aura, die er mit sich trug und die so typisch für die vom Krieg gezeichnete Generation war. Es lagen unsichtbare Narben auf den Gesichtern jener, die gegen oder an Voldemorts Seite gekämpft hatten. Es kam nur immer auf die Lichtverhältnisse und Atmosphäre an, inwiefern und wie stark die Narben sichtbar waren. Doch sie waren da. Und sie waren bei allen gleich tief.

  
Hugo fragte sich, ob es Malfoy andersherum auch so erging. Musste er sich ermahnen, beim Anblick Hugos nicht automatisch an seinen eigenen Sohn Scorpius zu denken? Hugo seufzte und stand auf. Ihm wurde kalt und er zog sich seine Unterwäsche wieder an und beschloss, dass es auch eine gute Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey war. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Malfoy anbieten solle, ihm sein Glas von vorhin zu reichen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel, aber am Horizont waren die grellen Lichter eines großen Schiffes aufgetaucht, welches sich langsam, aber zielstrebig Richtung Hafen bewegte. Das musste eine Fähre von den Shetland oder den Orkney Inseln sein. Hugo atmete kurz durch.

„Also was ist jetzt. Warum haben Sie die Auroren am Hals?“, fragte er, ohne seinen Blick von der Fähre abzuwenden. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, denn er konnte das arrogante und hämische Grinsen förmlich in seinem Nacken spüren.

  
„Komm her.“, sagte Malfoy dann und als sich Hugo zu ihm drehte, tätschelte Malfoy mit der Hand neben sich. „Na komm schon. Oder hast du plötzlich Angst vor mir?“ Als er merkte, dass Hugo sich zwar zu ihm gedreht hatte, aber in seiner Position verharrte, stieß Malfoy ein kleines, genervtes Seufzen aus. Er rollte die Augen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Dann stand er auf, offensichtlich genervt, und zog sich wortlos an. Hugo hatte sich derweil wieder der Nordsee zugewandt. Die Fähre war näher gekommen. Die Lichter hatten irgendetwas bedrohliches an sich. Hinter sich hörte er, dass sich Malfoy Feuerwhiskey eingeschenkt hatte. Er stellte sich neben Hugo und folgte dessen Blick zur Fähre. „Die kommt von den Orkney Inseln.“, bemerkte er trocken und nahm einen Schluck des Whiskeys. Hugo schnaufte spöttisch. „Sie müssen ja oft hier sein.“  
Malfoy lachte. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du der einzige bist.“

  
Hugo hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet und doch hatte sie gesessen. Er sah kurz in sein Glas und dann wieder zum Schiff.  
„Aber du bist mit Abstand der Schönste.“, hauchte Malfoy ihm dann zu und gab ihm daraufhin einen kleinen, neckischen Kuss hinters Ohr. Hugo zog seinen Kopf gereizt weg und schaute Malfoy genervt an. „Also was ist jetzt? Sagen Sie mir, wieso die Auroren so interessiert an Ihnen sind oder nicht?“

  
Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und grinste leicht. „Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nur sicherstellen, dass ich mein hartverdientes Geld ordentlich versteuere.“, sagte er spöttisch. Hugo stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Fein. Also nein.“ Kopfschüttelnd kramte er seine im Zimmer verteilten Klamotten zusammen und begann, sich ganz anzuziehen. Er hätte es ja ahnen müssen. Der Mann hatte vielleicht eine große Klappe und eine reizvolle Aura an sich, aber war ansonsten nur ein versnobbter Quidditchspieler, dem es nur allzu gut gefiel, kleine, harmlose Mystery-Spielchen zu treiben. „Große Klappe, nichts dahinter“, hatte schon sein Vater immer gesagt. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, würdigte er Malfoy keines Blickes mehr. Er wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als ein ernstes „Warte.“ erklang. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Hugo wahrscheinlich entschieden, trotzdem zu gehen.

Doch es war keine Bitte gewesen, sondern ein Befehl. Er blieb stehen, starrte kurz die Tür an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Malfoy, der ihn düster ansah. Es herrschte eine seltsame Stille zwischen den beiden, in denen sich ihre Augen nicht aus dem Blick ließen. Sie sahen sich einfach an und Hugo begriff. Er ging zurück zu Malfoy und stellte sich willig vor ihn.  
  
Draco war überrascht, dass der Junge nicht gegangen war. Er war wirklich wie das Fähnchen im Wind. Dabei hatte der Junge so viel zu verlieren. Doch nun stand er wieder da, still darum bettelnd, jemand würde ihn aus den Zwängen des Gehorsams erlösen. Die Geschichten um den Jungen mussten also wahr sein. Das neugierige Kätzchen, so schien es, wollte also in Wirklichkeit ein gefürchteter Löwe sein. Der Gedanke belustigte Draco, sah er doch nur das unschuldige Reh vor sich. Doch andererseits war das unschuldige Reh ein ausgebildeter Heiler und hatte Zugriff auf sämtliche Krankenhausinterna, Medikamente und Zaubertränke. Der Junge konnte in der Tat nützlich sein, obwohl er das anfangs gar nicht so geplant hatte.

Er hob seine Hand und strich dem Jungen eine freche, rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht und er fühlte sich unwillkürlich an seinen eigenen Sohn erinnert. Hugo war zwei Jahre jünger als Scorpius und der Gedanke verunsicherte Draco für einen kurzen Moment. Oft genug sah er in Scorpius noch keinen reifen Menschen, sondern noch immer das schutzbedürftige Kind, das sich mit naiver Unwissenheit und Gutgläubigkeit durch die Welt schlug. Hugo war nicht anders. Dieses junge, unschuldige Gesicht mit den großen, hilflosen Augen.... Draco wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was es bedeutete, in etwas hineingezogen zu werden, für das man nicht reif genug war. Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und legte seine Hand auf Hugos Schulter.

„Halte dich einfach aus der Sache raus. “, sagte er dann leise, aber bestimmt. Hugo blinzelte ihn verständnislos an und seine Lippen hatten sich gekränkt zusammengezogen. Doch Draco wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Für was auch immer Hugo zu gebrauchen gewesen wäre – einen bestechlichen Heiler fand man an jeder zweiten Ecke. Dann nickte der Rotschopf leicht und zog dabei etwas jene Schulter weg, auf der noch immer Dracos Hand lag. Er verstand und nahm sie zurück. Draco erschien es seltsam, dass der Junge anscheinend so enttäuscht war. Weshalb war er so erpicht darauf, sich in illegale Machenschaften einzumischen? Immerhin war er vorbestraft und war nur knapp einer Haftstrafe entgangen. Offiziell wusste das natürlich keiner, weil man das seitens des Aurorenbüros vertuscht hatte, um Weasley Senior nicht unnötig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Doch Draco hatte selbstverständlich seine Kontakte. Und jede Information hatte einen bestimmten Wert und einen bestimmten Preis. Informationen waren so gesehen nichts anderes als eine Art Währung oder Tauschware und Draco hatte im Laufe der Zeit ein durchaus ansehnliches Repertoire an Wissens- und Informationsgut angesammelt, auf welches man in dringenden Fällen zurückgreifen konnte. Dabei ging es aber nicht um Banalitäten oder Trivialwissen. Nein, für jedes Geheimnis, das er für sich behielt und sicher aufbewahrte, kam irgendwann der richtige Moment. Und dann würde sich sein Schweigen auszahlen.

  
  
** Erster Rückblick, Herbst 2022, 5. Schuljahr **  


  
Es hätte eigentlich alles so schön sein können. Hugo hatte sich damals auf Hogwarts gefreut. Seine Eltern, seine Paten – alle – hatten von Hogwarts geschwärmt und ihm die beste Zeit seines Lebens versprochen. Dabei hatte ihm nur niemand gesagt, dass die bedingungslose Akzeptanz und Elternliebe in einer Zugehörigkeit zum Hause Gryffindor lag. Und so hatte er mit den Worten des Sprechenden Hutes nicht nur all seine Freunde auf einmal verloren, sondern auch die Loyalität seiner Eltern. Doch das lag alles nun schon ein paar Jahre zurück und Hugo störte es im Prinzip nicht mehr, was seine Eltern oder die Potters von ihm dachten. Es interessierte ihn auch schon lange nicht mehr, was seine Kameraden aus Slytherin von ihm hielten. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er vom Sprechenden Hut zu einem Slytherin gemacht worden war und somit auch automatisch die Rolle des Außenseiters bekommen hatte. Ein Weasley im Hause Slytherin hatte nie jemand für möglich gehalten, aber es war nun mal so gekommen. Irgendwann hatte er auch begonnen, das Gute darin zu sehen. Es hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet und gezeigt, wer diese Menschen wirklich waren, die er einst zu seinen Freunden und Familie gezählt hatte. Und er hatte begriffen, dass es auch schon lange vor Hogwarts so gewesen war. Sein ganzes Leben vor Hogwarts war nur davon bestimmt gewesen, in die Fußstapfen seiner heldenhaften Eltern oder die von Harry Potter zu treten. Er musste lesen wollen, er musste mutig sein wollen, er musste Schach spielen wollen. Er musste wollen, egal was. Sogar bei seiner Namensgebung war man darauf bedacht gewesen, einem weasley-konformen Weltbild gerecht zu werden. Denn Hermine hatte Hugo eigentlich nach ihrem Lieblingsautoren der Muggelwelt benennen wollen, nämlich nach Victor Hugo. Doch das Ego seines Vaters war zu groß und zu stolz gewesen, einen Namen zu akzeptieren, den zuvor schon einer seiner Rivalen getragen hatte: Viktor Krum. Und so war er entschieden dagegen gewesen und Hermine hatte in ihrer Kompromissbereitschaft eingewilligt, ihren Jungen Hugo zu taufen. Nicht, dass Victor die bessere Wahl gewesen war. Aber Hugo ärgerte es, dass sein Name nur auf reiner Genugtuung seines Vaters basierte.

  
Es war ein warmer Herbsttag und Professor Venerabel Jafar, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und gleichzeitig auch Slytherins Aushängeschild, hatte spontan entschieden, dass der Unterricht im Freien stattfinden würde. Es ging sowieso um Erweiterungen der Entwaffnungstechnik und da kam der dazugewonnene Platz im Freien gerade recht. Einziger Wermutstropfen war die Tatsache, dass der Unterricht zusammen mit den Gryffindors stattfand. Es musste ja so sein. Zugegebenermaßen waren die Gryffindors immer noch besser als die Ravenclaws, da diese grundsätzlich dazu tendierten, mit ihrem Wissen in der subtilsten und hinterhältigsten Art und Weise anzugeben. Die Gryffindors waren natürlich auch immer noch bessere Partner als die Hufflepuffs, da diese im krassen Gegenteil zu den Ravenclaws schon fast grob fahrlässig dumm waren. Wie auch immer, Hugo hatte im Laufe der Jahre festgestellt, dass eigentlich keines der anderen Häuser so großartig war und im Rahmen dessen seine Zugehörigkeit zu Slytherin als einen erfreulichen Wink des Schicksals verstanden. Nicht ganz blöd, nicht ganz ungeschickt, nicht ganz so besessen mit Fairness. Fairness – das war das Wort der Gryffindors. Mut – nein. Der Mut der Gryffindors, zumindest jener dieser Generation, lag ganz in ihrem Stolz und in ihrem übermäßigen Sinn für Fairness begründet. Alles musste fair sein. Jeder musste fair behandelt werden, jeder musste chancengleich sein. Dementsprechend war es am heutigen Tag unfair, dass zwar ihre Lerngruppe hinaus ins Freie durfte, aber die Parallelklasse, die gerade Verwandlung hatte, drinnen sitzen musste. Das Gezwitscher der Gryffindors ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven und noch nicht einmal während Jafars Einleitung konnten sie ihren Mund halten. Hugos Blick wanderte durch die Runde der gelb-roten Krawatten. Wie ein kleiner, hässlicher Vogelschwarm standen sie da versammelt, wild tuschelnd diskutierend. Allen voran natürlich Albus Potter. Obwohl Hugo mit James, Albus' älterem Bruder ebenso auf Kriegsfuß stand, fand er es nur fair, dass Albus nicht die selbe Resonanz fand wie James und in jeder Hinsicht nur die zweite Geige spielte. Leider schien das Albus jedoch nur noch mehr dazu anzustacheln, sich bei jedem sich bietenden Moment, krampfhaft in den Mittelpunkt zu drängeln.  
„Also gut, wer möchte beginnen.“, fragte Jafar dann mit einem Händeklatschen und sah in die Runde seiner Schüler. Albus trat mit einem lauten „Ich“ hervor. Jafar nickte wohlwollend. „Gut, dann such dir einen Duellpartner aus.“

  
Jafar, _ernsthaft_? Hugo blies die Backen auf und rollte seine Augen. Jafar, genauso wie jeder andere in der Klasse, wusste, dass Potters Wahl auf Hugo fallen würde. Er beschloss, Albus etwas Arbeit abzunehmen und trat automatisch ebenfalls hervor. Auf Albus' Gesicht machte sich ein hässliches Grinsen breit. Er sah seinem Bruder James natürlich nicht gerade unähnlich und hatte die selben, dunklen Knopfaugen, die so unheimlich und bedrohlich in seinem Gesicht lauerten. Zusätzlich mit den langen Wimpern, erinnerten sie schon fast an kleine, schwarze Insekten, die, sobald Albus blinzelte, mit ihren filigranen, ekelerregenden Fühlern wild herumwuselten.

„Gut, gut, die Herren. Bitte darauf achten, nur harmlose Angriffszauber zu benutzen. Es geht hier ums Entwaffnen. Nicht ums An-“. Jafar hatte seinen Satz noch nicht vervollständigt und schon holte Hugo zum Angriff aus. Er hatte sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt und hoffte nun, dass er so verlaufen würde, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Er überraschte Albus mit einer frühen Attacke und begann mit den Worten „Sectum-“, doch hatte nicht die Absicht Albus mit dem Sectumsempra-Zauber anzugreifen. Im Gegenteil: er wollte Albus verunsichern und eine Kurzschlussreaktion herausfordern. Und es schien zu funktionieren. Albus zuckte schon bei „Sec-“ zusammen, holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und schrie: Petrificus Totalus. Albus wollte ihn also lähmen, gut so. Hugo hatte sich seine Gegenreaktion natürlich schon zurechtgelegt. Er wies Albus' Zauber mit dem Protego-Zauberspruch ab und wollte mit einem Zauberspruch kontern, der Albus innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit Seilen geknebelt und zu Boden geworfen hätte. Doch leider war Jafar schneller gewesen. 

Wortlos, aber mit einem betonten Schwung seines Zauberstabs, riss er beiden Jungs die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen. „Schluss mit diesem Irrsinn. Hier geht es ums Entwaffnen!“ Er baute sich vor den beiden wie ein wildgewordener Drache auf. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Was, in Merlins Namen, fällt  Ihnen ein, Mr Weasley?“  
Hugo erwiderte Jafars eindringlichen Blick mit einer trotzigen, aber selbstzufriedenen Miene. Was hatte Jafar denn erwartet? Jede Möglichkeit, Albus auf mehr oder weniger legale Art zu schaden, war eine willkommene Herausforderung, die Hugo jederzeit annehmen würde. Als keiner der beiden antwortete, stieß der Drache ein lautes, verärgertes Schnaufen aus.

  
„Dreißig Punkte Abzug...“, begann er und Hugo wusste, dass es sein eigenes Haus treffen würde. Immerhin hatte er die Situation provoziert. „Von Slytherin.“ Albus lachte gehässig auf und warf einen Blick zu seinen Freunden in den ach so hübschen rot-gelben Krawatten. Sie gackerten wie wilde Hühner. Immerhin war es ja nur  fair , dass Hugo als Initiator der Attacke bestraft wurde. Sie warfen schadenfreudige Blicke zu den Slytherins, die ihre Schultern resigniert hingen ließen. Doch Hugo machte sich nichts daraus. Die elendigen Verräter hatten sowieso noch nie hinter ihm  gestanden. Albus wandte sich zu Hugo und sein Gesicht war vor lauter Gackern errötet. „Gut gemacht, Hugo.“, sagte er bissig und tätschelte würdigend Hugos Schulter. Hugo grinste heuchlerisch. Irgendwann, und das wusste er genau, würde Albus nicht mehr lachen.


	6. Das Todesserverzeichnis

Zweiter Rückblick, Herbst 2022, 5. Schuljahr  
  
Dreißig Punkte Abzug. Das war nicht gerade wenig, vor allem auch im Hinblick auf die Tatsache, dass Dank Hugo Slytherin in den letzten Jahren immer auf dem letzten Platz der Hauspokalliste gelandet war. Er hatte sich dadurch natürlich keine Freunde gemacht, aber andererseits fühlte er sich nicht dazu berufen, einem Haus Punkte zu bescheren, welches ihn von Anfang an missachtet hatte. Außerdem hielt er generell nichts von dem Hauspokal. Die Punktevergabe diente lediglich als Druckmittel und zur temporären Bespaßung der Schüler. Als er an jenem Abend nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat, waren alle Augen schlagartig auf ihn gerichtet. Das hatte er erwartet. Die meisten Stimmen waren mit einem Mal verstummt und nur vereinzelt tuschelten noch wenige Schüler hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Hugo hielt einen Moment inne, um sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umzusehen. Ein paar Erstklässler hier, auf dem Sofa drei Schüler aus dem dritten Jahr, in der Sitzecke Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Darunter auch Scorpius Malfoy, umgeben von seinen zwei engsten Freunden Goyle und Finch. Sie starrten ihn interessiert an. Hugo leckte kurz mit seiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe.  
„Hat irgendjemand ein Problem oder etwas zu sagen?“, verkündete er und musterte jeden einzelnen seiner Kameraden. Die Erstklässler hatten ihre Blicke sofort ängstlich abgewandt. Keiner antwortete. Schade. Hugo war in Stimmung. Eine kleine Schlägerei oder ein harmloses Duell wären ihm jetzt gerade recht gekommen. Er lief langsam zu der Gruppe, in der sich Malfoy befand und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Verachtend schaute er auf den blonden Jungen herab. Zumeist befand sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht, tief geprägt von Arroganz und dem Irrglauben, er sei aufgrund seines reichen Elternhauses und seiner Reinblütigkeit automatisch besser. Doch Hugo hatte ihn erst kürzlich eines Besseren belehrt und ihm mit einem beherzten Schlag ins Gesicht die Nase gebrochen. Und als ob das nicht Befriedigung genug gewesen wäre, nein, so hatte Malfoy bei Madame Pomfrey durchgesetzt, dass seine Eltern darüber nicht benachrichtigt wurden. Er hatte anscheinend Angst gehabt, wie das dazustehen, was er in Wirklichkeit war: ein armseliger Versager.   
„Noch nicht mal du, Malfoy?“, fragte Hugo herablassend und bohrte seine Augen in die von Scorpius. Der blonde Junge warf seinen Kumpanen einen kurzen Blick zu, doch schüttelte dann leicht mit dem Kopf.   
Hugo beugte sich leicht nach vorne, sodass sich ihre Gesichter gegenüber waren und sich ihre Nasenspitzen schon fast berühren konnten. „Dacht' ich mir doch.“, sagte er dann leise und während er sich wieder aufrichtete, spuckte er Malfoy ins Gesicht. Dieser zuckte zusammen, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, doch er wandte sich nur ab und wischte sich die Spucke wortlos mit seinem Ärmel vom Gesicht. Hugo sah erneut in die Runde der Schüler. Sein Puls raste vor Wut und er spürte den Drang, diese an einem weiteren Opfer auszulassen. Doch er beschloss, dass es für heute genug war. Die dreißig Punkte Abzug waren für jeden eine Bestrafung und sollten vorerst genügen.   
  


***

  
  
„Halte dich einfach aus der Sache raus.“ Verdammt nochmal, für was hielt er ihn eigentlich? Hugo zog seine Schulter zurück, auf der Malfoys Hand in schon fast väterlicher Absicht gelegen hatte. Er hatte gekränkt seine Mundwinkel verzogen und für einen Moment hatte er überlegt, das alles hier wirklich vollends abzuhaken. Anderseits war seine Neugierde nun geweckt. Aber er konnte sich nicht aufzwingen, sich nicht einfach in Dinge einmischen, die ihn nichts angingen. Dennoch hasste er die herablassende Art und Weise, mit der Malfoy mit ihm redete. Wer hatte ihm denn die verdammten Borsten aus dem Oberkörper herausgezogen und ihn verarztet? Sicherlich kein hilfloses Kind. Und mit wem hatte er schließlich auch schon zweimal harten Sex gehabt?  
Doch Hugo nickte nur leicht und beschloss, seinem Frust keinen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Nun gut.“, sagte Hugo dann trocken und ließ einen Finger über Malfoys Lippen wandern. „Passen Sie gut auf, dass sie sich übermorgen bei dem Spiel nicht das Genick brechen. Wäre ja schade um den guten Sex.“  
  


** Vier Monate später **

  
  
Unfreundlich? Das war ja kaum zu fassen. Hugo befand sich gerade im Außenbereich des dritten Obergeschosses, der Abteilung für Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und Magische Pflanzen. Es war ein großangelegter Balkon, der für Besucher, Patienten und Personal gleichermaßen zugänglich war. Da gerade keine Besuchszeit war, war der Balkon jedoch weitestgehend leer. Einzig noch zwei Patienten, deren Entlassung kurz bevorstand, saßen auf einer Bank und unterhielten sich.

Hugo hatte sich derweil eine Zigarette angezündet und lief ein paar Meter auf und ab und rekapitulierte gedanklich das Gespräch, welches er vor wenigen Minuten mit einem seiner Vorgesetzten geführt hatte. „Es gab in letzter Zeit etliche Beschwerden über Sie, Mr. Weasley. Sie seien grob und unfreundlich. Insbesondere zu den Patienten, die mit Sportverletzungen zu uns kommen.“

  
Ja, was erwartete man denn von ihm? Er war immerhin Heiler und keine Amme. Und was konnte er dafür, wenn sich diese Idioten ihre Zeit freiwillig mit barbarischen und sinnlosen Spielen vertrieben, bei denen schwere Knochenbrüche oder Hirntraumata vorprogrammiert waren? Was sollte er da schon sagen? Toll, hast du fein gemacht?! Prima, diese herausgesprungene Rippe?! Wahnsinn, wie genau du dir einen Bluterguss in der linken Hirnhälfte zugezogen hast?! Hugo nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

Seitdem sein Vater ihn vor einigen Monaten besucht hatte, hatte er wieder mit dem Rauchen begonnen. Zuerst waren es nur ein oder zwei Zigaretten pro Tag gewesen. Doch die Sucht hatte sich wieder in sein Leben geschlichen und nun war er bei fast einem Päckchen am Tag. Er musste zugeben, dass er in letzter Zeit gereizter war. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach auch nur mal wieder Urlaub. Sein letzter Urlaub war ein Totalausfall gewesen. Direkt nachdem er Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sich eigentlich vorgenommen, für ein paar Tage zu verreisen. Doch stattdessen kamen Partys dazwischen und er fand sich öfters an Orten innerhalb Londons wieder, die er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde. Er fühlte sich seither ausgelaugt und gereizt und er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass er noch immer jämmerlich verbittert darüber war, wie die Sache mit Malfoy gelaufen war. Und vor allem, dass sich dieser eingebildete Idiot seitdem auch nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Hugo seufzte bei dem Gedanken.

Wie armselig musste man eigentlich sein, einem Typen wie Malfoy so hinterher zu hängen? Aber Hugo musste sich auch eingestehen, dass die Begegnung mit Malfoy irgendetwas in ihm geweckt hatte. Seine Sinne waren plötzlich auf einen Schlag wacher geworden. Vielleicht war er einfach die willkommene Abwechslung gewesen, die Hugo so sehr in diesem tristen Alltag gebraucht hatte? Dabei war es ja nicht so, dass er seine Arbeit nicht mochte. Im Gegenteil; das Heilen war schon immer eine Art Bestimmung gewesen. Zwar nicht, weil er einen heldenhaften Drang verspürte, anderen Menschen zu helfen, sondern weil ihn der menschliche Körper interessierte. Die Gebrechlichkeit des Menschen, die vielen Möglichkeiten einen Körper zu zerlegen, zu analysieren – all das interessierte ihn. Trotzdem war der Alltag im Krankenhaus zumeist grau und seitdem er geschworen hatte, ein ordentliches Leben zu führen, war er in dem Trott der Wiederholung und Eintönigkeit gefangen. Und obwohl er sich oft genug selbst ermahnt hatte, dass dies der richtige Weg war, so sehnte er sich in Wahrheit nach der aufregenden Zeit, in der es keine Regeln und keine Gesetze gab.

Durch Malfoy, so hatte es geschienen, war er diesem Leben plötzlich wieder näher gekommen. Er hatte es spüren können. Er hatte es riechen können. Und dann hatte er es ihm eiskalt verwehrt und ihn zurückgeschickt in die Zwänge des Alltags. Und nun hatte er auch noch eine Abmahnung bekommen. Für unfreundliches Verhalten gegenüber der Patienten. Er warf den Zigarettenstummel frustriert zu Boden und trat drauf, als wolle er ein größeres Insekt zertreten. „Verdammter Mist aber auch!“ Bei Merlin, er hatte bisher jeden einzelnen dieser Bastarde geheilt. Er hatte keinen noch so sinnlos gebrochenen Knochen ungeheilt gelassen und das war der Dank? Die zwei Patienten, die vorher noch auf der Bank gesessen hatten, waren verschwunden. Sie hatten eine Zeitung zurückgelassen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung schien keine schlechte Idee zu sein. Er ließ sich auf die Bank plumpsen und nahm sich den Tagespropheten. Es war sogar die tagesaktuelle Ausgabe. Politik hier, Politik da. „Minister besorgt wegen steigender Kriminalität gegen Muggel“. „Gringotts führt Minuszinsen ein“. Doch ein Artikel auf Seite Fünf erweckte Hugos Aufmerksamkeit. „Wo sind die Todesserverzeichnisse?“

  
  
_ London. Nach intensiver Recherche und hartnäckigen Nachfragen hat die Aurorenzentrale erstmals offiziell gegenüber des Tagespropheten bestätigt, dass Teile der Todesserverzeichnisse offenbar entwendet wurden. Die Todesserverzeichnisse, die nach 1997 im Rahmen großflächiger Ermittlungen gegen damalige Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und die im Anschluss stattfindenden Prozesse angelegt wurden, zählen noch heute zu den wichtigsten Registern im Kampf gegen faschistisches Gedankengut. In ihnen sind sämtliche Daten über die ehemaligen Todesser gespeichert und gelistet. Nun hat die Aurorenzentrale mitgeteilt, dass mittlerweile rund fünfzig Registrierungen fehlen. Auf Nachfrage, wieso die Aurorenzentrale es bis dato versäumt habe, eine Kopie des Verzeichnisses anzulegen, gab es bisher keine Rückmeldung. Ebenso unklar blieb, ob es einen Zusammenhang mit dem vor zwei Wochen tot aufgefundenen ehemaligen Todesser Corban Yaxley gibt. Dabei war vor allem auffällig, dass der mit dem Dunklen Mal gezeichnete linke Arm, fast zur Unkenntnis zermartert war. Die ermittelnde Behörde geht jedoch von einem tragischen Unfall mit Todesfolge aus. _   
  


Hugo zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an und dachte darüber nach, was er soeben gelesen hatte. Auroren und Todesser interessierten ihn eigentlich herzlich wenig, doch ihn irritierte, dass man erwähnt hatte, dass Yaxleys Arm anscheinend zermatscht war. Was auch immer das für ein tragischer Unfall gewesen sein musste, es war freilich auch ein äußerst dummer. Er legte die Zeitung neben sich, lehnte sich ganz gegen die Lehne der Bank und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dabei versuchte er seine Gedanken irgendwo anders hin zu lenken, weit weg von der Arbeit, vom Alltag, von Todesserlisten. Er dachte zurück an die kalte Nordsee, die Fähre von den Orkney-Inseln, das Gezwitscher der Möwen, welches man sogar durch geschlossene Fenster hatte hören können. Die Zeitung neben ihm raschelte. Jemand hatte sie genommen und sich neben ihn gesetzt. Hugo öffnete die Augen und ihm entfuhr unwillkürlich ein kleines, ungläubiges Lachen, als er sah, wer neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. Sein Herz hatte einen kleinen Sprung gemacht. 

  
„Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier?“   
Der Mann lächelte sanft, aber sah Hugo nicht an. Seine Augen lagen auf dem noch aufgeschlagenen Artikel auf Seite Fünf.

  
„Ich besuche einen alten Freund.“, sagte er trocken während er die Worte überflog.

  
Hugo starrte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig kurz an. Die feinen, eleganten Züge des Gesichts des Mannes waren entspannt, die schmalen Lippen zufrieden in einer geschlossenen Ruheposition. Hugo war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Er schnippte die zu Ende gerauchte Zigarette von sich und stand auf. „Wenn das so ist, dann alles Gute für Ihren Freund.“, sagte er und wollte gerade gehen, als Malfoy zu ihm aufsah und sagte: „Sei heute Abend zuhause.“ Hugo hielt kurz inne. Er schaute Malfoy verdutzt an. Doch dieser hatte sich schon wieder der Zeitung zugewandt und schien Hugo schon gar nicht mehr zu bemerken. 


	7. Der Besuch

Hugo wurde unsanft von dem panischen Gegacker des Kuckucks geweckt. Dabei waren es keine Worte, die der Vogel von sich ließ, sondern schrilles Ächzen, das einem Todesschrei glich. Hugo war wie von der Tarantel gestochen von der Couch aufgesprungen. Was zur Hölle? Völlig benommen von dem unbeabsichtigten Schlaf, der ihn im Wohnzimmer eingeholt hatte, torkelte er in die Küche. Seine Wohnung wurde nur durch leichten Mondschein durchflutet und es musste noch mitten in der Nacht sein. „Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon, du blödes Vieh.“, meckerte Hugo mürrisch und nahm an, dass sich wohl eine Posteule in seiner Küche verirrt haben musste. An die Möglichkeit, dass sich jetzt noch Besuch ankündigte, dachte er im schlaftrunkenen Kopf schon gar nicht mehr. Er hatte kurz nach Mitternacht aufgehört mit dem Warten und sich dumm und dämlich geärgert, einmal mehr auf Malfoy reingefallen gewesen zu sein. Wieso schaffte es dieser Mann aber auch immer wieder? Als Hugo in der Küche ankam, stellte er jedoch überrascht fest, dass der Kuckuck nicht wegen einer Posteule in Panik geraten war, sondern dass sich tatsächlich ein Gast eingefunden hatte. Hugo schaute kurz zum Kuckuck, dessen wilden Augen aufgehört hatten, sich hektisch zu drehen, nachdem er seinen Besitzer erhascht hatte. Die Federn zitterten zwar noch aufgeregt, doch er war mit einem Mal verstummt und hatte sich zur Hälfte in sein Häuschen verkrochen. Es war 3:41 Uhr und Malfoy hatte an seinem Küchentisch Platz genommen und schaute nun Hugo mit interessierter Miene an.

  
„Eine durchaus interessante Uhr.“, bemerkte er mit schon fast gelangweilter Stimme, während er beobachtete, wie sich Hugo aus einer Schublade ein Päckchen Zigaretten kramte, dieses aufriss und sich dann an den Tisch ihm gegenüber setzte. Hugo zündetet sich eine mit einem Fingerschnippen an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und ließ sie dann träge in seinem Mundwinkel hängen.

„Einfach so in die privaten vier Wände fremder Leute zu apparieren ist aber nicht gerade höflich, finden Sie nicht.“, stellte er fest und sah Malfoy in die kalten Augen. Dann seufzte er, nahm einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette und ließ den Qualm durch seine Lippen gleiten. „Nebenbei, haben Sie mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Ich hab Frühschicht, verdammt.“ Unbeeindruckt von Hugos Bemerkung, ließ Malfoy den Blick durch die Küche wandern.

Sie war ein Sammelsurium der verrücktesten Küchenutensilien. Auf den Fensterbänken standen die verschiedensten Sorten an Kräutern und Gewürzen, sowie unterschiedlich große Gläschen und Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeiten in den Farben des Regenbogens.

Als Malfoy keine Anstalten machte, auf Hugos Bemerkung einzugehen, stieß er ein kleines Seufzen aus. Dass sich dieser Mann aber auch alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen musste. „Wieso sind Sie hier?“ Zu Hugos Verdruss wurde seine Frage zunächst von einem leicht hämischen Grinsen beantwortet. „Wieso zeigst du mir nicht zuerst deine Wohnung?“ Hugo hob überrascht eine Braue. Was gab es in dieser kleinen Bude schon groß zu sehen? Aber er beschloss, es nicht zu hinterfragen und nickte kurz. „Klar, wenn das wichtig ist...“

  
Hugo wohnte in einer kleinen Doppelhaushälfte in Plumstead. Das lag im Osten Londons, dort, wo Touristen zumeist nur selten ihren Weg hinfanden. Es war ein Arbeiterviertel, bewohnt von vielen Muggeln, aber auch dicht besiedelt mit Hexen und Zauberern. Von außen sah das Haus ganz normal aus. Es hatte eine steinerne Fassade, leicht gräulich, mit einer alten, hölzernen in dunkelblau gestrichenen Eingangstür. Wenn man eintrat hatte man einen langen, schmalen Gang vor sich, der links in das Wohnzimmer führte, welches auch zugleich das größte Zimmer der Wohnung war. Dort befand sich der Kamin, ein paar Sitzmöbel und die vielen mit Fachliteratur bestückten Regale. Der Boden war aus Holz und knarzte bei jeder Bewegung.

Direkt rechter Hand neben der Eingangstür befand sich Hugos Schlafzimmer. Das war ein kleines, räumliches Zimmer ohne viel Schnickschnack. Er hatte ein großflächiges Bett, mit einer übertriebenen Anzahl an Kissen darin, denn er mochte es gemütlich und komfortabel. Links am Ende des Ganges befand sich die Küche, aus der man auch den kleinen, tristen Garten mit dem Eulenhäuschen betreten konnte. Er hatte seinen Garten vorsichtshalber mit einem Sichtschutzzauber belegt, sodass, wenn man denn überhaupt durch die hochgewachsenen Büsche sehen konnte, nur ein paar langweilige Blumenbeete und ein stets gut gemähter, grüner Rasen zu sehen waren. Zu guter Letzt befand sich am Ende des Gangs auf der rechten Seite ein kleines Badezimmer. Die Wohnung war zwar insgesamt recht überschaubar, aber genügte Hugo.   
  
Eine kleine, unscheinbare Wohnung. Das erschien Draco typisch für einen Weasley. Trotzdem war er überrascht, dass der Junge nicht ganz so chaotisch eingerichtet war, wie er es zunächst vermutet, ja schon fast befürchtet, hatte. Die Wohnung war ordentlich und spärlich eingerichtet und bis auf die lebendige Küche mit der äußerst exaltierten Uhr nicht übermäßig mit nutzlosen Utensilien, Bildern oder Dekorationen vollgestopft. Sogar das mit Büchern vollstehende Wohnzimmer war aufgeräumt und die Bücher fein geordnet. Seltsam fand es Draco trotzdem. Der Junge hätte seiner Familie kaum unähnlicher sein können. Als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, ließ er seinen Blick über die zahlreichen Bücher wandern. Es waren fast ausschließlich Fach- und Lehrbücher zum Thema Heilkunde und Medizin. Draco fiel dabei auf, dass darunter auch einiges an Muggelliteratur dabei war.

  
„Muggelliteratur...“, sinnierte er leicht angewidert, während er die seltsamen Titel las. „Sind die Heilmethoden der Muggel nicht etwas primitiv und rückwärtsgewandt?“ Es war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eher eine Bemerkung und dennoch erwartete Draco eine Reaktion von dem Jungen, der sich mittlerweile leger auf einen der Sessel hatte fallen lassen. Dabei saß er seitlich und ließ seine Beine frech über die Armlehne baumeln. Er hatte sich auch eine weitere Zigarette angezündet. „Keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, wir können noch einiges von ihnen lernen.“, antwortete Hugo trocken und beobachtete Draco dabei, wie dieser seine kleine Bibliothek analysierte.  
„Inwiefern?“, fragte dieser, ohne dabei seinen Blick von den Büchern abzuwenden.

  
Der Rotschopf erklärte: „Nun, Muggel haben grundsätzlich ein besseres Verständnis davon, wie der menschliche Körper funktioniert. Ich kann Knochen heilen, weil ich ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche kenne und dazu qualifiziert bin, diese ordnungsgemäß anzuwenden. Muggel hingegen können Knochen heilen, weil sie sich ein fundamentales Wissen über das menschliche Skelett und die Beschaffenheit des Knochens angeeignet haben.“

Draco wusste, worauf der Junge hinaus wollte, obgleich ihm das, was er hörte, missfiel. Er nickte abwertend und nahm dann ebenfalls auf einem Sessel Platz. Er schlug die Beine übereinander und sah Hugo eindringlich an. So wie er da saß, die Beine völ

lig unbedarft über der Armlehne baumelnd, war er wirklich nicht mehr als noch ein Junge. In seinen hellen, grünen Augen lag der rebellische Trotz eines Teenagers.  
„So, jetzt aber endlich raus mit der Sprache. Das Vorwort können wir uns sparen. Sie haben sich also, warum auch immer, doch dafür entschieden, mich in ihr kleines Geheimnis einzuweihen. Dabei sind Sie natürlich hier her gekommen, weil Sie eine offensichtliche Spur zu mir legen wollen. Sollte also etwas schief gehen, dann könnte man herausfinden, dass ich involviert war und mir ans Bein pissen. Gut. Also, um was geht es?“

  
Auf den Kopf gefallen war der Junge nicht, das musste Draco zugeben. Er war beeindruckt, dass Hugo direkt dahinter gekommen war, weshalb Draco bei ihm Zuhause auftauchte. Tatsächlich war der Grund jener, dass es im Falle vom Komplikationen so leichter sein würde, die Aufmerksamkeit zunächst auf den Jungen zu lenken, zumal er sowieso vorbestraft war. Draco schenkte Hugo ein anerkennendes Nicken. Er wusste es zu schätzen, dass er sich die Formalitäten anscheinend sparen konnte.  
„Wir benötigen die Expertise eines Heilers.“, begann Draco und überlegte kurz, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte. „Da wir uns schon seit Längerem fragen, wie man das hier...“ Er hob kurz seinen Arm. „...am besten verschwinden lässt.“

Der junge Weasley starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment ungläubig an. Dann lachte er schallend auf und ließ dabei seine etwas schief gewachsenen Zähne blitzen. Draco waren sie von Anfang an aufgefallen und er hatte die krummen Zähne irgendwie gemocht. Einer der Eckzähne war seltsam spitz geraten und hatte ihn direkt an einen Vampir erinnert.   
„Das Ding kriegt man nicht weg. Niemals. Auch wenn ihr euch die Arme abhacken würdet. Das würde direkt einen Fluch freisetzen, der euch innerhalb weniger Sekunden dahinrafft. Das ist dunkler Zauber, dunkler als jede noch so alte, schwarze Magie.“ Der Rotschopf schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Auf was für Ideen kommt ihr eigentlich?“ In seiner Stimme lagen Hohn und Spott, was Draco äußerst missfiel. Der Junge hatte anscheinend vergessen, mit wem er redete.

  
„Vorsichtig, Weasley.“, zischte er daraufhin und verengte seine Augen zu angriffslustigen Schlitzen. Doch Hugo zeigte sich nicht beirrt. „Deshalb auch der komplett demolierte Arm eures Kameraden...Ihr habt rumexperimentiert.“, schlussfolgerte Hugo, diesmal jedoch etwas ernster und nachdenklicher. Draco nickte knapp. Er hatte eigentlich zornig sein wollen, doch mehr als einen leichten Gram verspürte er gegenüber des Jungen nicht. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und sah erneut zu den Büchern.

„Da du ja unbedingt deinen Beitrag dazu leisten wolltest, schlage ich vor, dass du dir rasch etwas einfallen lässt.“ Es lag ein sanfter Unterton einer Drohung in seinen Worten. Er hoffte, somit dem Ernst der Lage den nötigen Nachdruck verliehen zu haben. Hugo schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Er biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Wurde er nervös?

Dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf und wiederholte seine erste Einschätzung: „Das ist medizinisch einfach nicht machbar. Das ist ein eigener Organismus, der sich in den Träger integriert und festgesetzt hat. Das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen... dann könnte man auch gleich das Herz rausreißen. Das Ergebnis wäre so ziemlich das selbe.“ Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung sah Draco den Heiler in Hugo. Seine Augen waren während seiner Worte verträumt, aber nachdenklich, über die Bücher gewandert. „Außerdem, was bringt es euch überhaupt?“, fragte er dann und zugleich war das neugierige Kätzchen wieder aus ihm herausgekommen.

Draco fand es schon fast befremdlich, dass der Junge überhaupt nicht beeindruckt oder verunsichert schien. Er räusperte sich kurz und presste für einen Moment seine Lippen zusammen. „Sagen wir mal so. Die allermeisten von uns haben für ihre Sünden bezahlt. Es ist an der Zeit, ein normales Leben führen zu dürfen. Ohne Vorurteile. Ohne ...“ Hugo verstand und vervollständigte Dracos Worte. „Ohne Listen.“   
  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er erinnerte sich an den Zeitungsartikel über die verschwundenen Todesserverzeichnisse. Der tote Yaxley. Man versuchte also klammheimlich die Listen verschwinden zu lassen und gleichzeitig das Dunkle Mal loszuwerden, um somit ganz von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu können. Ohne das Dunkle Mal würde man in kein Register mehr aufgenommen werden und man könnte somit ganz leicht in der Anonymität untertauchen. Doch warum? Ging es hier nur um den Ruf der Betroffenen? Immerhin waren die Prozesse abgeschlossen und viele der damaligen Verurteilten schon längst wieder auf freiem Fuß. Irgendetwas passte hier nicht. Doch er entschied, vorerst die Füße still zu halten. Er würde schon noch dahinterkommen.

  
Hugo stand auf, warf den Zigarettenstummel in den überquellenden Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch, und lief zu Malfoy, dessen Augen eines jeden seiner Schritte wie ein Adler genaustens folgten. Als Hugo ihm näher kam, positionierte er sich anders, sodass seine Beine nicht mehr übereinander geschlagen waren und sich Hugo in seinem Schoß niederlassen konnte. Sie waren sich nun gegenüber und sahen sich wortlos in die Augen. Hugo versuchte zu lesen, was in den kalten, blauen Augen geschrieben stand, doch er sah nur eine Fassade aus Arroganz und Ablehnung. Langsam streichelte er mit einer Hand durch das feine, blonde Haar. „Also noch mal zum mitschreiben. Ich soll euch ein Mittelchen gegen euer kleines Tattooproblem suchen und sollte mir das nicht gelingen...was passiert dann?“ Malfoys Hand schoss mit einem Mal nach oben und umklammerte fest und schmerzhaft Hugos Handgelenk, dessen Hand soeben noch sanft mit seinem Haar gespielt hatte.

  
„Pass auf, was du sagst.“, hisste Malfoy und Hugo war überrascht von seiner harschen Reaktion. „Wenn du weiterhin so respektlos mit mir redest, dann endest du schneller in Azkaban als dir lieb ist.“ Die Drohung löste ein leichtes Kribbeln der Aufregung in Hugos Bauch aus. Er wusste, dass Malfoy es ernst meinte und doch konnte er sich ein leichtes, hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Mann hatte seinen Griff etwas gelockert, jedoch nicht losgelassen und Hugo lehnte sich nun etwas weiter vor und platzierte einen kleinen, lieblichen Kuss auf dessen blassen Lippen.

Er legte danach seine Stirn an Malfoys und flüsterte sacht „Tut mir leid. Verzeihen Sie mir?“ Er bemerkte, dass der Puls seines Gegenübers stieg. Der Drache atmete schwerer und Hugo spürte die Aufregung, die den sonst so unerschütterlichen harten Panzer durchfuhr. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken. Zuerst knabberte er leicht am Ohrläppchen, dann wühlte er seine Zähne in das helle Fleisch. Doch er biss nicht zu. Es waren nur Andeutungen eines Bisses, gefolgt von kleinen, weichen Küssen. Dabei spürte er, wie Malfoys Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren. Zuerst zögerlich, doch dann inniger und gieriger. Völlig berauscht von dem anziehenden Duft des Mannes – einer schwindelerregenden Kombination aus Vanille, teurem Aftershave und Flieder – wanderten Hugos Hände an dessen Brust. Seine Finger machten sich daran, die Knöpfe des aus feinstem Stoff hergestellten, schwarzen Hemdes zu öffnen.

Sein Körper bebte und sein Verlangen wurde größer. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, sie verfielen in eine wilde Knutscherei. Er spürte, wie ihn seine Sinne verließen, wie nur noch reines Verlangen, Gier und Instinkt seinen Körper steuerten. Er brauchte diesen Mann. Jetzt. Sofort. Sein Körper schrie förmlich danach und je mehr sie sich in den heißen, innigen Küssen verloren, desto intensiver wurde die Begierde. Malfoys Hemd war nun ganz aufgeknöpft, und Hugos Hände erforschten wild und hemmungslos den wohlgeformten Oberkörper. Er hatte sich gerade ausgemalt, wie er am besten von dem Mann rutschen konnte, um sich vor ihn zu knien, als plötzlich -

  
„GUUUUU, GUUUUU, GUUUTEN MOOORGEEEN. GRUUACH, GRUUACH.“ Es folgte ein schriller, ohrenbetäubender Gong, der förmlich die ganze Wohnung zum beben brachte, und dann: „KUCKUCK, KUCKUCK.“

  
Malfoy war unter ihm zusammengezuckt und hatte instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, den er irgendwo im Ärmel versteckt hatte. Auch Hugo war ein kleiner Schreck nicht erspart geblieben, als sein gottverdammter Kuckuck 4:45 Uhr geschlagen hatte.

  
„Mist.“, schnaufte Hugo, „Ich muss ja arbeiten.“ Er rieb mit einer Hand genervt über seine Stirn. Er schaute Malfoy an und sah, dass sich auf dessen Gesicht sämtliche Farben gesammelt hatten. Seine Stirn war leicht gerötet, während auf seinen Wangen ein zartes Pink leuchtete. Doch um seine Nase war er kreidebleich. Der Vogel musste ihm wahrlich einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt haben. Hugo konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und biss Malfoy neckisch in die Nase. „Hat da jemand Angst bekommen?“, fragte er spöttisch.

  
„Steh auf!“ Malfoy schob ihn genervt und leicht beschämt von sich. Hugo folgte der Aufforderung und stand auf. Er nahm sich eine weitere Zigarette, während Malfoy wortlos sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Dann erhob er sich und trat noch einmal näher an Hugo heran.

  
„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast.“ Dann disapparierte er lautlos.

  
Hugo stand noch einen Moment einfach nur da und dachte nach. Er hatte Malfoy zwar gesagt, dass es schier unmöglich war, das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen. Vielleicht würde irgendwann einmal jemand eine Lösung dafür finden. Doch Hugo wusste, dass er nicht dieser Jemand sein würde. Aber er konnte es zumindest versuchen. Endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Wissenschaft betreiben. Denn was hatte er zu verlieren? Eine langweilige Gefangenschaft in einem tristen Alltag?


	8. Die Untersuchung

Vieles ergab nun einen Sinn. Die Auroren, so seine starke Vermutung, waren damals wohl nicht nur Malfoys Akte durchgegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich alle Akten von insbesondere den reinblütigen Patienten haben zeigen lassen, weil bei denen zumeist auch die Chance groß war, dass diese einst Todesser waren. Und warum das Ganze? Weil sie sich wohl erhofft hatten, Einträge oder Vermerke zu den Dunklen Malen vorzufinden. Das wären zumindest gesicherte Dokumente gewesen, die im Zweifelsfall fehlende Listen der Todesserverzeichnisse hätten ersetzen können. 

Doch da hatten sich die Auroren getäuscht. Es gab schon seit mindestens zwanzig Jahren keine Vermerke mehr, weil man zum einen so die Identität der Patienten einigermaßen schützen wollte, aber auch, weil das Dunkle Mal größtenteils medizinisch völlig irrelevant war.

Und dann war da auch noch die Sache mit der Gala. Hugo leuchtete nun ein, weshalb Malfoy damals zugegen gewesen war. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Kontakte knüpfen wollen und nach Verbündeten gesucht. Dummerweise konnte sich Hugo nicht mehr daran erinnern, mit wem er Malfoy im Gespräch gesehen hatte. Vielleicht hätte ihm das einen Hinweis auf die Dinge gegeben, die nämlich noch keinen Sinn ergaben. Wieso wollte man die Listen und Male überhaupt verschwinden lassen? Das konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass man etwas zu verbergen hatte oder etwas im Schilde führte. Und warum hatte sich Malfoy plötzlich doch dazu entschieden, Hugo mit einzubinden? Bestechliche Heiler gab es immerhin an jeder zweiten Ecke. Wobei da natürlich auch die beunruhigende Möglichkeit war, dass es bereits vor ihm Heiler gegeben hatte, die sich daran versucht hatten, das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen und nun... naja. Hugo schob den Gedanken beiseite. Er hatte es immerhin nicht anders gewollt.

Stattdessen hatte er den ganzen Morgen über vor sich hin gegrübelt und über das Dunkle Mal nachgedacht. Er wusste einiges darüber, weil es im Laufe seiner Ausbildung zum Heiler sogar eine spezielle Unterrichtseinheit dafür gegeben hatte. Doch das waren Grundlagen und das Urteil hatte stets gelautet: nicht entfernbar. Dann war ihm der Gedanke an seinen Onkel Charlie gekommen. Der war Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts. Doch er hatte die Idee, bei ihm unauffällig und unschuldig nachzufragen, schnell verworfen. Zum einen, weil bis dato sowieso kein Fluchbrecher es jemals geschafft hatte, das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen (wobei er sich unsicher darüber war, wie oft man es überhaupt versucht hatte) und zum anderen war Hugo eben auch nicht gerade der Lieblingsneffe und nicht das beliebteste Familienmitglied. 

Und zu guter Letzt wollte er sich nicht verdächtig machen und sich mit unnötigen Fragen konfrontiert sehen. Was also waren seine Optionen? Er hatte lange überlegt, doch Fakt war auch, dass er im Prinzip zuerst nach einer Lösung suchen konnte, wenn er das Problem in Detail kannte. Er brauchte jemanden, der das Dunkle Mal trug. Am besten sogar drei oder vier von ihnen, um bessere Vergleichswerte zu bekommen. Theoretisch hatte er eine Ahnung, aber praktisch die Dinger immer gekonnt ignoriert, wenn sie ihm unter die Augen kamen. Und erst dann, erst, wenn er ein grobes Wissen darüber hatte, was diese Tattoos eigentlich genau waren, dann konnte er überlegen, wie man sie am besten loswerden konnte. In seiner Pause hatte Hugo deshalb eine kleine Nachricht verfasst, die er wiederum in einen gefalteten Auszug von Malfoys letztem Behandlungsbericht gelegt hatte, um so zumindest einen Hauch an Tarnung zu schaffen. Er hatte darauf geschrieben: „Ich brauche mindestens zwei Träger. Lieber drei. Am besten heute Abend. Vor Mitternacht.“

***

Hugo war gerade dabei seinen Kochkünsten mehr oder weniger mit der Zubereitung eines French Toasts Ausdruck zu verleihen, als Malfoy geräuschlos in seinem Garten auftauchte, mit einer kleinen Handbewegung die Tür zur Küche entriegelte und eintrat. Aha, dachte sich Hugo. So muss er das am frühen Morgen auch getan haben. Er war wie immer in schwarz gekleidet und sein Gesicht war erneut in einen undurchschaubaren Umhang aus Ernsthaftigkeit und Arroganz gehüllt.

„Sie kommen aber auch immer zu den ungünstigsten Momenten. Ich wollte gerade essen.“, bemerkte Hugo spaßeshalber, doch Malfoy verzog keine Miene. Hugo seufzte. „Also gut. Wo sind denn die anderen?“, fragte er, ließ sein Abendessen außer Acht und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er bereits ein paar Dinge vorbereitet hatte. Malfoy tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Einer muss für heute reichen.“, antwortete er dann trocken und ließ seine Augen über die von Hugo hergerichteten Dinge gleiten. Vorwurfsvoll entgegnete Hugo: „Ich brauche aber mindestens zwei. Also genau genommen, müsste man erst einmal Tests an tausenden oder mehr durchführen, aber da ihr es ja eilig zu haben scheint...“ Malfoy ließ ihn nicht ausreden und fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Einer wird vorerst genügen. Danach wird entschieden, ob du dir noch weitere anschauen kannst.“ Die Worte klangen ernst und bestimmt. Aber auch ein Hauch an Unsicherheit klang mit und Hugo erkannte, dass darin auch die Offenbarung lag, dass es nicht Malfoy selbst war, der in dieser ganzen Sache das Zepter in der Hand hielt. Da musste noch jemand anderes sein, der das Sagen hatte. Doch wer?

„Also gut.“, seufzte Hugo und beschloss, nicht nachzubohren. Das Beispiel Yaxley hatte ja gezeigt, dass sie anscheinend gut mit Verlusten umgehen konnten. Trotzdem hielt er es für fahrlässig.

Er hatte sich auf eine umfangreiche Untersuchung des Mals und des Armes vorbereitet und die dafür benötigten Dinge ordentlich auf dem Tisch platziert. Darunter befanden sich die Utensilien für eine venöse Blutabnahme, Desinfektionsmittel, ein Reaktionstrank, eine zitronengelbe Paste für die Ermittlung von Hautwerten, sowie eine Inspektionsbrille. Hugo entschied, dass er mit der Blutabnahme beginnen würde. 

„Dann mal her mit dem Arm.“, sagte er mit einem Händeklatschen. 

Malfoy wirkte plötzlich nervös und angespannt. Besonders als Hugos Hände zu der Spritze wanderten, bemerkte er wie der bereits von Natur aus recht blasse Mann noch blasser um die Nase wurde. Doch er krempelte sich tapfer den Ärmel hoch und offenbarte das Dunkle Mal. Fast schon unschuldig besiedelte es die anderweitig unbedarfte Haut. Doch obwohl der Totenkopf selbst völlig starr und leblos auf der Haut verweilte, so wuselte die Schlange noch immer in langsamen Bewegungen durch und um ihn herum. Sogar die winzige Zunge des Reptils schoss ab und zu bedrohlich aus dem Maul. 

Das Dunkle Mal war schon eine bemerkenswerte Angelegenheit. Eingebrannt durch schwärzeste Magie verweilte es für Ewigkeiten auf seinem Träger, doch war durch die Abwesenheit des Dunklen Lords in seinen Fähigkeiten eingeschränkt. Das hatte zumindest einer von Hugos damaligen Professoren behauptet. Er hatte die Theorie geäußert, dass es mit Blut des Dunklen Lords persönlich eingebrannt wurde und dieses somit automatisch nicht nur in die Haut, sondern auch in den Blutkreislauf des Trägers gebracht wurde. Die dadurch entstandene Wechselwirkung machte es dann möglich, den Dunklen Lord zu beschwören, oder umgekehrt von ihm aufgespürt zu werden. Hugo hatte zwar seine Zweifel, dass die Theorie in sich schlüssig war, aber hatte andererseits kaum eine bessere Erklärung. Zumindest hielt er es für möglich, dass durch den Tod des Dunklen Lords eine gewisse Abhängigkeit unterbrochen, aber gleichzeitig der darauf gelegte Fluch verstärkt wurde.

Er fuhr mit seinem Finger über das Dunkle Mal, konnte jedoch aber keine großen Unterschiede erfühlen. Es war eins mit der Haut und hatte auch keine Narben gebildet. Dann griff er nach der Manschette, die er um Malfoys Oberarm für die Blutabnahme binden wollte. „Gut, wir fangen an mit der Blutabnahme.“ Er hatte dabei jedoch nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy seinen Arm ruckartig zurückziehen würde. Erstaunt sah er den Mann an, doch dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass Blutabnahme ja grundsätzlich nicht die geläufigste Praxis in der Welt der Zauberer war. Muggelmethoden hatten zwar mittlerweile ihren Weg in die Heilerausbildung gefunden – zum Glück – dennoch standen viele ihnen noch sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Aber gerade Dinge wie die Blutuntersuchung oder EKGs, bzw. EEGs machten so viel Sinn. Sie eröffneten ganz andere Einsichten in die Wirkungsweise von Flüchen und magischen Vergiftungen.

„Ich nehme eine kleine Blutprobe, um dann nachzuschauen, ob es irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten gibt. Mit Blutwerten kann man zum Beispiel feststellen, ob Organe geschädigt sind. Dafür gibt es gewisse Entzündungsparameter...“, erklärte Hugo sanft und ruhig. Malfoy beäugte ihn skeptisch, doch streckte ihm dann wieder langsam den Arm hin. Hugo schmunzelte. 

„Keine Sorge. Ihr Blut bleibt dabei rein und die Fähigkeit zum Zaubern werden Sie dadurch auch nicht verlieren. Letztere liegt sowieso nicht im Blut.“ Malfoy runzelte verdutzt die Stirn, was Hugo kaum überraschte. Immerhin war das weitverbreitete Weltbild noch immer jenes, dass die Magie im Blut einer jeden Hexe und eines jeden Zauberers lag, was natürlich völliger Unfug war.

„Wo sollte sie denn sonst liegen, Weasley?“, fragte Malfoy schnippisch und schaute sich dabei jede Handbewegung des Jungens genaustens an. Der hatte mittlerweile die Manschette umgelegt und die Spritze mit der Hohlnadel vorbereitet. Dann desinfizierte er die Armbeuge. „Nun – erstmal machen Sie jetzt eine Faust und halten diese fest zusammen, bis ich sage, dass Sie lockerlassen können.“ Malfoy gehorchte und Hugo fügte hinzu: „Schauen Sie am besten weg. Es dauert auch nicht lange.“ Widerwillig, aber gehorsam, drehte Malfoy seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und nachdem Hugo kurz seine Armbeuge nach einer geeigneten Vene abgeklopft hatte, ließ er geschwind die Nadel hineingleiten. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und schon hatte er eine ausreichende Menge des wohl reinsten Blutes Großbritanniens gezogen. 

„Wunderbar, Sie können schon wieder locker lassen.“ Er drückte mit einem kleinen Wattepad auf den Einstich, bedeutete Malfoy kurz zu übernehmen und klebte dann ein kleines Pflaster darüber. Danach verstaute er die Utensilien ordnungsgemäß und stellte auch sicher, dass die Blutprobe in einem extra dafür vorgesehenen Behältnis unterkam. Malfoy hatte nun seine Augen wieder auf ihn gerichtet.

„Naja, es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass Magie in der Luft liegt und wir sie einatmen. Was uns letztendlich von Muggeln unterscheidet, ist, dass wir grundsätzlich einen anderen Gasaustausch haben. Das wiederum wirkt sich auf unseren Stoffwechsel und unsere Verdauung aus. Man kann sagen, dass wir praktisch die Magie aus der Luft herausfiltern und sie uns so zu Nutzen machen können. Zaubertränke wirken bei uns aus dem Grund, weil unser Verdauungssystem darauf ausgelegt ist, die magischen Komponenten herauszufiltern.“

Malfoy starrte Hugo angewidert an. Dieser gab daraufhin ein unschuldiges Zucken mit der Schulter. Er wusste, dass der Irrglauben mit dem Blut tief in den Köpfen der Menschen verwurzelt war. Sogar Halbblüter oder Muggelstämmige glaubten daran. Deshalb konnte er Malfoys Reaktion sogar nachvollziehen. Er wusste es einfach nicht besser.

„Deiner sonderbaren Theorie zu Folge würde das bedeuten, dass wir alle gleich sind.“, bemerkte der Mann sichtlich angeekelt, doch es lag auch eine gewisse Neugierde in seinem Ton. Hugo nickte und bekam ein kritisches „Interessant“ als Antwort.

Er räusperte sich kurz und setzte sich dann die Inspektionsbrille auf. Das war eine Brille mit großen, runden, verspiegelte Gläsern, die eher einer Fliegerbrille ähnelte, und ziemlich praktisch war. Sie war eine Art Mikroskop, mit der man eigentlich die Haut auf Scrofungulose, eine schwere Pilzinfektion, oder Griselkrätze untersuchte. Doch sie würde in diesem Fall auch einen detaillierten Einblick in die Beschaffenheit des Dunklen Mals liefern. 

Er zog den Arm etwas näher an sich, dabei hielt er mit einer Hand die von Malfoy und mit der anderen dessen Ellbogen. Die mit dem Mal bedeckten Stellen der Oberhaut waren pechschwarz und Hugo konnte sehen, dass die Haut nicht im klassischen Sinne tätowiert, sondern völlig ersetzt worden war. Die Pigmentierung war dabei recht sonderbar, weil sie nicht gleichmäßig an allen Stellen des Mals war.

Er setzte die Brille ab und nickte. Es war jedoch ein an sich selbst gerichtetes Nicken und dabei machte er sich auf einem Stück Papier eine kleine Notiz.

„Der Vogel ist ungewöhnlich still heute.“, bemerkte Malfoy dann und riss Hugo aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy seinen Kuckuck kommentieren würde. „Ich hab ihm ein kleines Schlafmittelchen verabreicht, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er uns unnötig...stört.“ Er biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und musste an die frühen Morgenstunden denken. Es war seltsam, weil es schon wieder wie eine Ewigkeit wirkte, seitdem sie wild übereinander hergefallen waren. Dabei lagen noch keine fünfzehn Stunden dazwischen. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen. „Verstehe.“, sagte Malfoy dann leise, doch wandte seinen Blick nicht ab.

Draco konnte dem Jungen einen gewissen Charme nicht absprechen. Je länger er den Jungen bei seiner „Untersuchung“ beobachtete, desto mehr wurde er in den Bann der großen, grünen Augen, den wild tanzenden Sommersprossen und des frechen, roten Haares gerissen. 

Auch die Art und Weise wie der Junge vorging, wie er sich still Notizen machte, sich selbst zunickte, war irgendwie...magisch. Natürlich war ihm die Belehrung über Blut missfallen, aber andererseits hatte es ihn auch beeindruckt. War er bis dato nur hübsch anzusehen, so erkannte Draco, dass in dem Jungen ein wissbegieriger, cleverer Zauberer steckte. Dabei hatte er eine gewisse tolpatschige und ungehobelte Art an sich, die Draco dennoch mochte. Doch er musste sich all diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen. Der Junge durfte ihm nicht ans Herz wachsen, denn der vorgegebene Weg war eindeutig. Im Prinzip war der kleine Weasley nämlich der perfekte Dummy. Denn sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, so würde er kein großer Verlust sein. Er war ein einfacher Bursche, vorbestraft und dazu noch ein minderwertiges Halbblut. Der Schaden würde sich also in Grenzen halten. Auch wenn sich bei dem Gedanken, dass der Junge eventuell am Ende der Leidtragende sein würde, Dracos Magen seltsam verkrampfte, so durfte er sich davon nicht beirren lassen.

Der Junge brach plötzlich den Blickkontakt und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er griff nach der gelben Salbe und erklärte, dass es sich dabei um einen Hauttest handelte. Einmal aufgetragen, verblasste die gelbe Färbung binnen weniger Sekunden und würde sich dann, je nach Zustand der Haut, in eine andere Farbe färben. Je nach Farbausgang konnte man dann mögliche Krankheiten oder Befalle feststellen. Sanft verteilte er die Salbe auf dem Dunklen Mal. Es fühlte sich fast wie Streicheln an. Die Farbe verschwand tatsächlich sofort. Doch dann, ganz unerwartet, durchschoss Draco ein heißer, stechender Schmerz. 

Er durchfuhr zuerst seinen linken Arm, doch dann auch seinen Kopf und entlockte ihm einen kurzen Aufschrei. Die Schlange auf seinem Arm spuckte feindselig die gelbe Salbe aus. Jetzt flüssiger als beim Auftragen, wurde sie von dem Dunklen Mal wie gelbe Lava ausgepresst. Der Schmerz im Kopf hatte nachgelassen, doch der Arm brannte und es fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment zu Asche zerfallen. Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und verkrampfte seine Finger. Hugo war unterdessen aufgesprungen und hatte hektisch eines der mit einer bunten Flüssigkeit befüllten Fläschchen von seiner Küchenfensterbank geschnappt. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hatte er den Korken herausploppen lassen. 

Er murmelte etwas, schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Flüssigkeit kroch nun gasförmig aus dem Fläschchen heraus. Die Substanz legte sich wie ein kühlender Schutzschild um Dracos Arm. Das Brennen war schlagartig verschwunden. Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch der Rotschopf hatte bereits wieder die Inspektionsbrille aufgesetzt und musterte seinen Arm. Zwischen seinen Lippen blitzte die kleine, pinkfarbene Zungenspitze heraus. Das tat er anscheinend immer, wenn er fest nachdachte.

„Äußerst interessant.“, murmelte er vor sich hin und machte kleine, flinke Notizen.

„Will der Herr seine Einsichten vielleicht teilen?“, fragte Draco mit einem betont genervten Seufzen.

Hugo schaute zu ihm, noch immer die Brille auf, und sagte: „Das Ding wehrt sich. Ich meine, diese Salbe ist ja noch nicht einmal ein Mittel gegen Irgendetwas. Sie dient der reinen Feststellung. Doch noch nicht einmal das lässt das Mal zu.“ 

Er inspizierte erneut das Mal. Danach setzte er die Brille ab und mit einem erneuten Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Schutzschild um Dracos Arm verschwinden. Der Schmerz war komplett weg. Der Rotschopf stieß ein erleichtertes Pfeifen aus und begann zu kichern. Es war keineswegs hämisch, sondern ein leichtes, unbeholfenes Lachen. 

„Puh, kurzzeitig dachte ich, jetzt geht der Arm hops.“, sagte er gackernd und kämmte sich mit einer Hand die ins Gesicht gefallenen Haarsträhnen zurück. Nun musste auch Draco etwas lachen. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es schon irgendwie eine irrwitzige Situation war, in der sich beide befanden, konnte er nicht anders. Vielleicht wurde es auch begünstigt durch die Anspannung, die so plötzlich von ihm abfiel wie sie gekommen war. Sein Herz klopfte durch den Schock immer noch fest gegen seine Brust, doch auch in ihm machte sich Erleichterung breit. Und nun die schiefgeratenen, krummen Vampirzähnchen des kleinen Weasleys in einem erleichterten Lachen zu sehen, hatte eine benebelnde, aber angenehme Wirkung auf ihn. Alles schien plötzlich schon fast surreal. Es hatte Zeiten in seinem Leben gegeben, da hätte er einen Weasley noch nicht einmal mit Handschuhen angefasst. Und nun saß er hier, inmitten eines komplett wahnsinnigen Experiments, laut kichernd zusammen mit Hugo, von dessen Anblick er einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Tatsächlich – man konnte der Situation eine gewisse Komik nicht absprechen.


	9. Vater

Nach dem kleinen Vorfall mit der gelben Paste und dem darauffolgenden Gekicher hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis sie übereinander hergefallen und in heftiges Knutschen verfallen waren. Hugo hatte Malfoy beim Handgelenk genommen und ihn daraufhin neckisch ins Schlafzimmer geführt, sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett fallen lassen und dabei Malfoy mitgezogen und ihn dann fest umklammert. Auf die wilden Küsse folgte dann noch wilderer Sex, der rau und unpersönlich, ja stellenweise sogar schmerzhaft, gewesen war.

Sie lagen nun eng beieinander und Hugo hatte verträumt seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes gelegt. Zuvor hatte er sich eine dringend benötigte Zigarette angezündet und nahm nun einen tiefen Zug davon. Das Gift zog beruhigend durch seine Lungen. Er hatte Malfoy eine angeboten, doch dieser hatte mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln abgelehnt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon genug Muggelerfindungen für heute ertragen müssen, allen voran die Blutabnahme.

Die Atmosphäre war ungewöhnlich entspannt und es lag noch immer der Duft von heißen Küssen, salzigem Schweiß und Aftershave in der Luft. Draußen hatte es derweil angefangen zu regnen. Die Tropfen prasselten leicht gegen die Fenster und Hugo überlegte, wann er sich das letzte Mal so entspannt gefühlt hatte. Dabei stellte er verwundert fest, dass das schon einige Zeit zurücklag. Das war ihm so vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Weiß eigentlich Ihre Frau, dass Sie sie betrügen?“, fragte er dann in die Stille hinein und zog erneut an der Zigarette.

„Natürlich nicht.“, antwortete Malfoy trocken und Hugo konnte dessen Gesichtsausdruck anhand seiner Stimmlage erahnen. Sie war ernst, aber nicht bedrohlich.

„Das heißt, wenn ich wollte, dann könnte ich Sie damit erpressen?“ Es lag keine Drohung in der Frage, dennoch war sie ernstgemeint. Mit zwei Fingern klaute Malfoy gelassen Hugo die Zigarette aus dem Mund, nahm einen ausgiebigen Zug und platzierte sie daraufhin wieder zwischen dessen Lippen. Hugo lächelte, als er sah, dass Malfoy drei kleine Ringe aus Rauch ausstieß. In der Ferne, irgendwo vor den Toren Londons, musste wohl ein Gewitter begonnen haben. Ein leichtes Donnergrollen hatte sich nämlich nun in den Rhythmus des Regens eingeschlichen.

„Du könntest es zumindest versuchen.“, sagte er dann völlig gelassen, ja schon fast desinteressiert. Hugo setzte sich etwas auf und musterte Malfoy neugierig. Die unsichtbare Narbe, die der Krieg auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, war seltsamerweise jetzt sichtbarer als zuvor. Sie lag dumpf auf seinen Augen und machte es schier unmöglich, auch nur Irgendetwas in ihnen lesen zu können. Auch sein Alter war nun plötzlich viel offensichtlicher. Hugo war sich des Altersunterschiedes zwar zuvor bewusst gewesen, aber er hatte ihn nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Doch nun sah er ihn so klar: den Mann in seinen Fünfzigern, tief gezeichnet von Krieg und einem als Kriegsverbrecher verdammten Leben danach. Kleine Falten umspielten die getrübten Augen und die schmalen, eleganten Lippen. Hatte Hugo zuvor immer nur vereinzelt graue Strähnen in dem sonst so hellen, blonden Haar wahrgenommen, so schien es nun direkt umgekehrt der Fall zu sein. Er gab Malfoys Nasenspitze mit seiner eigenen einen kleinen, verspielten Schubs. „Sie sind alt.“, sagte er dann neckend und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Auf Malfoys Lippen kräuselte sich ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln und er gab ein kurzes, zustimmendes Brummen von sich. Hugo entschied, dass es Zeit für eine kleine Anpassung war. Deswegen schnappte er sich Malfoys Arm, legte ihn um sich und kuschelte sich wortlos in die Umarmung hinein. Es regnete nun heftiger und das Donnern war näher gekommen. Für eine Weile lauschten sie dem Gewitter, welches nun mit erhabenem Lärm über die Stadt zog. Hugo hasste Gewitter. Er hasste sie, weil sie ihm unmissverständlich zeigten, dass er eben nicht über alles in seinem Leben die Kontrolle hatte. Das Donnern würde immer lauter als all seine Schreie sein, die Blitze stets heller als jedes Licht, das er erzeugen konnte. Ein Gewitter war ein unfairer, überstarker Gegner. Er sagte es nicht, aber er war froh, jetzt nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Er schmiegte sich noch enger an Malfoy und versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er seinen Zeigefinger mit langsamen und sanften Bewegungen um dessen Bauchnabel kreisen ließ. Sein Kopf lag auf Malfoys Brust, der nun sein Gesicht in Hugos Haaren vergraben hatte. Doch er schlief nicht. Das konnte Hugo an der gleichgebliebenen, ruhigen Atmung erkennen. Nach einer Weile entschloss er sich, die Stille erneut zu unterbrechen. „Sagen Sie, wieso sind Sie eigentlich Quidditichspieler geworden?“ Er sah dabei nicht auf. Malfoy summte ein kurzes Hmm. Er schien zu überlegen. Und auch Hugo überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, ob die Frage überhaupt angemessen war. Aber andererseits, mehr als ein „Das geht dich nichts an“ konnte nicht passieren.

„Nun, es war die einzige Option, die ich noch hatte. Auch wenn mir eine Verurteilung erspart geblieben war, so wollte man mich dennoch in keinen relevanten Berufen sehen. Gleichzeitig erwartete man aber, dass ich mich integriere und den Willen zeige, weiterhin Teil der neuen Gesellschaft sein zu wollen. Da blieb dann nicht mehr viel übrig. Und da ich Quidditch eigentlich schon immer gemocht hatte...“ Er adjustierte sich kurz und drehte sich ein bisschen mehr zu Hugos Seite. „Wobei du natürlich recht hattest, als du letztens meintest, dass ich in meinem Alter wohl...naja.“ Hugo musste leicht kichern.

„Du kommst auch mal in das Alter.“, brummte er und hob dabei Hugos Kinn an, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

***

Dritter Rückblick, Frühjahr 2025.

In seinem Kopf tobte ein heftiges Unwetter. Tausend Gedanken, alle auf einmal, versuchten seine Sinne zu vernebeln. Sie versuchten, ihn zu verwirren, ihn von dem abzulenken, was passiert war. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Inmitten des Sturms, inmitten der Flut an Stimmen, Erinnerungen und Gedanken blieb eine Erkenntnis glasklar. Mieses Verräterschwein.

Denn von allen Menschen dieser Welt hatte es natürlich Albus Severus Potter sein müssen, der ihn verraten hatte. Der ihn hinterhältig in eine Falle gelockt hatte, um alte, offene Rechnungen zu begleichen. Das war so typisch für die Spezies Potter. Nichts blieb ungesühnt. Hugo wusste, dass er diesmal auf der Verliererseite stand und es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Noch immer war er klatschnass. Man hatte ihn so in den Verhörraum gebracht, wie man ihn erwischt hatte und es nicht für notwendig gehalten, ihn mit einem Trocknungszauber von der Nässe zu befreien. Er hätte es ja gerne selbst erledigt, aber man hatte ihm dummerweise bei seiner Festnahme den Zauberstab entrissen. Hugo kicherte, obwohl in ihm Wut und blanker Hass tobten. Sein Gesicht wurde von heißen Tränen, sowie den nassen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, geflutet. Er wollte explodieren, ausrasten, loslassen. Er wollte schreien, bis er heiser wurde oder sogar ganz seine Stimme verlor. Er schloss kurz die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er somit den Gedanken an die hässliche Visage von Albus verdrängen konnte. Doch das Gesicht hatte sich tief in sein Hirn eingebrannt und je länger er es ansehen musste, desto rasender wurde sein Puls. Sein Herz pochte hart und schnell gegen seine Brust. Es wollte eskalieren. Herausspringen. Die Wände mit den letzten, verreckenden Schlägen in Blut ertränken. Doch sein Körper war wie festgefroren. 

Man hatte ihn mit den Ketten der Magie an den Stuhl gefesselt und dabei seine Arme in einer unnatürlichen Position hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Es war urkomisch. „Wo bleibt ihr Penner denn?“ schrie er los, doch konnte sich ein schallendes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn hören und sehen konnten. „Wo verdammt nochmal seid ihr?“ Wieso versteckten sie sich so lange? Die Tränen fanden kein Ende und benetzen seine Lippen mit salzigen Tropfen. Er war doch so kurz davor gewesen... Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes hatte schon leicht grün aufgeleuchtet. So kurz davor...und Albus wäre erledigt gewesen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großgewachsener, breitschultriger Auror trat ein. Hugo verstummte kurz, doch als er das traurige Gesicht seines Vaters sah, entfuhr ihm ein kleines, kindliches Gackern. Alles war so unfassbar lustig. Ron setzte sich ihm mit besorgter Miene gegenüber, dabei zitterten seine Lippen genauso heftig wie die seines Sohnes.  
„Sohn.“, begann er dann zögernd. „Wieso bist du so?“

***

Schon seit etlichen Jahren hatte Draco es zu einer Regelmäßigkeit gemacht, sich im Geheimen mit Männern zu treffen. Meistens waren sie in Hugos Alter, nur selten jünger. Er achtete zwar noch immer penibel darauf, dass seine Frau nichts davon mitbekam, aber wusste auch, dass sie nicht blind und schon gar nicht dumm war. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach stille Akzeptanz. Außerdem wusste Draco, dass es Astoria gut in ihrer Ehe ging. Was vielleicht auch an den etlichen Gärtnern oder Köchen lag. Draco hatte deshalb noch nie ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürt, wenn er sich den Vorzügen junger, hübscher Männer hingab. Und von denen gab es nun wirklich einige. Unzählige von ihnen waren hübsch und attraktiv, doch Draco suchte sich – selbstverständlich – stets die Premiumprodukte heraus. Hübsch war nun einmal nicht immer gleich hübsch. Und doch war der Rotschopf, der ihn gerade mit seinen großen, unschuldigen Augen ansah, bei Weitem der Schönste. 

Dabei war an dem Jungen eigentlich alles falsch. Rotes Haar, so Dracos fester Glaube, war – wenn überhaupt – nur eine Laune der Natur, aber wohl eher schon ein grober Verstoß gegen jene. Die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht waren nicht mehr als Pigmentflecken. Dann die krummen Zähne mit dem vampirgleichen Eckzahn. Draco hatte einst einen Vampir gesehen und wusste deshalb aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Vampire zutiefst ekelerregende Kreaturen waren. Und nicht zuletzt die simple Tatsache, dass er ein weiterer, nutzloser Abkömmling einer Familie war, die mit ihrer Freizügigkeit und dem frivolen Umgang mit Muggeln eine Schande für die gesamte Magische Welt darstellte. Und entgegen aller Normen und Regularitäten, entgegen allen Glaubens und Überzeugungen war er auch noch ein Slytherin gewesen. Es gab einfach nichts an ihm, was innerhalb des Natürlichen Sinn ergab. 

Er schaute ihm tief in die Augen, doch er fand keine Erklärung für die Andersartigkeit und rebellische Natur des kleinen Weasleys. Von engen Kontakten wusste Draco natürlich auch einiges über dessen Vergangenheit. Wobei auch hier bisher einige Dinge noch ein Rätsel geblieben waren. Doch andererseits, und das wusste Draco aus eigener Erfahrung, war es so, dass wenn sich das Rad des Verbrechens erst einmal in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, dann war es fast nicht mehr zu stoppen. So sehr einen die dunklen Seiten des Lebens auch ängstigen mochten, genauso berauschend waren sie auch. Gegen den Strom zu schwimmen war wie eine Droge, von der man mit der Zeit aber immer mehr benötigte, um dem wachsenden Druck entgegenwirken zu können. Letztendlich hatte der Junge es der Gutherzigkeit seines Vaters, sowie der Gnade der Aurorenzentrale zu verdanken, dass er noch auf freiem Fuß war. Und nur Merlin persönlich wusste, wie viel Arbeit dabei auch Vergissmiche übernommen hatten. Müsste der Junge deshalb nicht eigentlich mehr Vorsicht walten lassen, anstatt sich blind und schon fast gierig auf einen neuen dunklen Sturm einzulassen?

„Wieso bist du so?“, fragte Draco gedankenverloren, und es war schon fast ein Flüstern gewesen. Das Kichern des Jungen war sofort verstummt und einer überraschten Miene gewichen. 

„Was meinen Sie?“, hörte er den Jungen verdutzt murmeln und erst dann merkte Draco, dass er die Frage tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. Dabei wusste er selbst gar nicht so genau, was er meinte. Welche, der vielen Seltsamkeiten, wollte er von Hugo beantwortet haben? Wieso sind Sommersprossen so schön an dir? Wieso läufst du freiwillig deinem Verderben entgegen? Hugo drehte seinen Kopf weg und setzte sich auf. Er schaute Draco nun ernster an. 

„Sagen Sie schon, was meinen Sie?“ Es lag eine unerwartete Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme und die entspannte Atmosphäre, die bisweilen zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte, war in eine unbehagliche Spannung umgeschlagen. Draco war kurz von der plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung irritiert, doch hatte sich schnell wieder gesammelt. 

„Ich wundere mich einfach nur, wieso du uns hilfst. Ohne Nachbohren. Ohne Gegenleistung. Was ist los mit dir?“ 

Die Miene des Rotschopfes verdüsterte sich schlagartig. „Ich dachte, sie wüssten, wie mein „hübsches Köpfchen tickt“?“, hisste Hugo aggressiv, die Augen dabei angriffslustig verengt. Ja, das hatte Draco tatsächlich bei einem früheren Treffen so gesagt. Was natürlich so nicht gestimmt hatte, sondern nur zum Zwecke der Einschüchterung gedient hatte. Draco überlegte für einen Moment, was er darauf antworten sollte, doch nichts schien angemessen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Denn er hatte mit einem Mal etwas in dem unschuldigen Gesicht erkannt. 

Er konnte es zwar nicht ganz deuten, aber es war plötzlich ganz klar da und er wunderte sich, wieso er es nicht schon früher gesehen hatte. Aber da war nun unverkennbar eine Narbe auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Sie hätte offensichtlicher nicht sein können. Wie ein dichter Nebel bedeckte sie die großen Augen und hinterließ nun ihre Spuren in Form von zitternden Lippen. Draco nickte nur verständnisvoll und zog den Jungen wieder an sich. Er hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen und gab ihm einen beruhigenden Kuss auf seinen mit Flammen bedeckten Kopf. „Schon gut.“


	10. Der Inversionstrank

Hugo starrte auf das Ergebnis der Blutuntersuchung. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen. Doch er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts. Unbrauchbar. Malfoys Blutwerte waren allesamt im normalen Bereich, ganz ohne Auffälligkeiten oder Abnormalitäten. Der Mann war kerngesund. Immerhin eine gute Nachricht, die er ihm heute Abend mitteilen konnte. Trotzdem war sie nur begrenzt hilfreich. Dabei hatte sich Hugo wenigstens leicht erhöhte Entzündungsmarker erhofft. So hätte er sich zumindest irgendeinen Zusammenhang herleiten können. Doch vergebens. Auch die Hautuntersuchung hatte lediglich nur das bestätigt, was schon klar war: das Ding war hartnäckig. Außerdem fehlte ihm ein Vergleich. Ein zweiter Träger hätte womöglich andere Ergebnisse geliefert.

Aber die Information, die er nun hatte, war wertlos. Es gab keine medizinischen Auffälligkeiten. Was die Sache für Hugo natürlich erschwerte. Er war immerhin Heiler und kein Fluchbrecher oder Meister der fortgeschrittenen Arithmantik. Aber trotz seiner Enttäuschung waren seine Neugierde und sein Tatendrang noch immer da. Und ja, da war auch ein leichter Druck, der ihm im Nacken saß, weil ihm eine warnende Stimme im Hinterkopf sagte, dass Malfoys Meute nicht wirklich die richtigen Leute waren, mit denen man sich anlegte oder die man einfach so mit einem „Geht nicht“ abspeiste.

So entschied er sich, nach Feierabend noch einmal kurz in der Winkelgasse, sowie in deren düsteren Pendant, der Nokturngasse, vorbeizuschauen, mit dem Gedanken, in den wenigen vorhandenen Buchläden eventuell die richtige Literatur zu Schwarzer Magie und Flüchen zu finden. Dabei machte er sich aber keine großen Hoffnungen, da er wusste, dass die richtige Literatur zumeist sowieso nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu finden war und nicht einfach freiverkäuflich bei beispielsweise Flourish & Blotts auslag.  
  
Ganz wie erwartet hatte Flourish & Blotts nur wenige Bücher, die Hugo hilfreich erschienen. Er hatte die ganze Abteilung zu den Dunklen Künsten durchforstet, doch letztendlich nur ein Werk für potentiell zielführend eingeschätzt. Danach begab er sich in die Nokturngasse. Während in der Winkelgasse ein reges Treiben geherrscht hatte, war die Nokturngasse in eine eisige Stille gehüllt. An den Ecken standen vereinzelt ein paar zwielichtige Gestalten, doch Hugo fürchtete sich nicht. Er war unbeeindruckt von der dunklen Atmosphäre, die in einem solch krassen Kontrast zur lebendigen Winkelgasse stand.

Er war schon oft genug hier gewesen, um zu wissen, dass bellende Hunde nicht bissen. Neben dem staubigen Antiquariat Borgin & Burke's, ein paar dubiosen Cafés, einer herabgekommenen Herberge und einer Brauerei für Butterbier mit extra Schuss, gab es auch eine Buchhandlung namens Sin Estra. Sie stand nicht in Konkurrenz zu Flourish & Blotts, weil sie dafür bekannt war, nicht unbedingt Schulbedarf, sowie tagesaktuelle Bestseller zu decken. Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei der Buchhandlung eher um einen kleinen Raum, der vielleicht gerade mal die Größe eines durchschnittlichen Wohnzimmers hatte. Sie war bis oben hin vollgestopft mit alten, verstaubten Büchern, die untereinander durch dicke Spinnweben verbunden waren. 

Hugo fühlte sich dabei an ein Nervensystem erinnert, in dem alle wichtigen Bestandteile durch feste Stränge untereinander zum Informationsaustausch bestens verknüpft waren. Als er eintrat wurde er direkt von einem neugierigen, verschrumpelten Männergesicht gemustert. 

  
„Wenn das nicht der junge Mr. Weasley ist.“, knurrte der Mann, der gleichzeitig auch der Ladenbesitzer war. Er war klein und rund und konnte sich kaum in seinem eigenen Laden frei bewegen. Seine Glatze war von einem weißen Haarkranz gekrönt. Hugo gab ein widerwilliges Lächeln der Höflichkeit. Er hatte Mr. Niblet noch nie gemocht, weil er wusste, was für ein geldgieriger und gerissener Widerling er in Wahrheit doch war. Die überfreundliche Miene setzte er stets nur zum Schein auf. 

  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte Niblet und machte dabei eine heuchlerische Verbeugung. Hugo wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er sich einfach hätte umschauen können, aber natürlich hatte er sich darauf eingestellt, dass Niblet ihm diese Gelegenheit nicht geben würde. Deshalb hatte er sich schon vorab entschieden, mit offenen Karten zu spielen und sich Giblets Bestechlichkeit zu Nutze zu machen.

  
„Ich brauche Informationen zum Dunklen Mal.“, sagte er dann trocken und zückte dabei ein beachtliches Säckchen voller Galleonen. Die Augen des dicken Mannes leuchteten auf und er fing an, eifrig zu nicken. Dabei entblößte er in einem grotesken Grinsen seine hässlichen, gelben Zähne.

  
„Nun, ich habe zwar nichts direkt über das Dunkle Mal, aber...“ Mit viel Anstrengung hievte er sich durch seinen Laden, schnappte sich eine Leiter und erklimm diese unter schwerem Keuchen. Hugo ließ derweil seine Augen über die zahlreichen fragwürdigen Titel gleiten.  Der Hauself als Objekt der Begierde ,  Die Geschwister der Sieben Todsünden ,  Methoden der Drachenhäutung waren dabei noch die harmlosesten Titel. 

  
„Hier, das könnte ihrem Gesuch gerecht werden.“, schnaufte Niblet dann und zog ein großes, ranziges Buch aus einem der Regale. Es führte zähe Spinnweben nach sich. „Wenn Sie so freundlich wären...“ Niblet reichte Hugo das Buch und verlor dabei fast die Balance. Er klammerte sich wieder fest an die Leiter und sah dann zufrieden zu Hugo, der nun das Buch begutachtete.

  
„Die tödlichsten Zaubersprüche des Ersten Zaubererkriegs.“

  
Es war zwar nicht genau das, was er brauchte, aber der Ansatz stimmte einigermaßen. Er öffnete das Buch und direkt zog ihm der Geruch alten, vergilbten Pergamentpapiers in die Nase. Die Seiten waren dick und schrumpelig und Hugo war ob der winzigen Handschrift überrascht. Er hatte größere Buchstaben erwartet, doch stattdessen waren die Seiten bis zum letzten Millimeter mit akribisch kleiner Schrift vollgeschrieben. Für ein angenehmes Leseerlebnis bedurfte es aus auf jeden Fall einer Lupe, soviel war klar. Er nickte kurz und sah zu Giblet. „Das ist alles?“

  
Giblet legte kurz eine nachdenkliche Miene auf und bejahte mit einem kleinen, summenden Ton. Also gut, dachte Hugo genervt und zog ein weiteres, üppiges Goldsäckchen aus seiner Tasche. Giblets gelbe Zähne flackerten erneut auf und er wandte sich noch einmal zu den Büchern. Es dauerte nicht lange und er zog ein weiteres, altes Buch aus den knarzenden Regalen.

  
„Organische Arithmantik: Verbotene Körperflüche und wie sie zu brechen sind.“

  
„Darin werden Sie sicherlich etwas finden, Mr. Weasley.“, gackerte Giblet und kroch dabei mit Mühe und Not von der Leiter herab. „Verzeihen Sie meine Neugier, aber weshalb sind Sie an dieser, nun, heiklen Angelegenheit interessiert?“ Hugo warf Giblet einen alles sagenden Blick zu und ließ wortlos das zweite Goldsäckchen neben das erste auf den Tresen fallen.

  
  
** *** **   


  
Als Hugo nach Hause kam war es bereits nach siebzehn Uhr. Er war zwar müde und hatte auch Hunger, doch er ließ sich gleich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen, um direkt die Bücher durchzugehen. Um neunzehn Uhr hatte er sich mit Malfoy erneut in Zimmer 481 verabredet, hauptsächlich um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Doch vielleicht hatte er das unverschämte Glück, bis dahin in einem der Bücher einen brauchbaren Hinweis oder ähnliches gefunden zu haben. Er bezweifelte es zwar, aber die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntermaßen zuletzt. Also ignorierte er das Knurren in seinem Magen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm sich zuerst „Organische Arithmantik“ vor. Es war ein relativ dünnes Buch verglichen mit dem anderen Wucher, den Hugo mit nach Hause geschleppt hatte. 

Es hatte gerade mal fünfzig Seiten und auch die Schrift war mehr oder weniger durchgehend in einer lesbaren Größe verfasst. Neben ein paar einleitenden Worten beherbergte das Buch einige seltsam klingende Flüche, sowie verschiedene Zaubertrankrezepte. Die meisten schienen veraltet und auch der Sinn so mancher erschloss sich Hugo nicht ganz. Da war zum Beispiel der „Nierenvergrößerungstrank“, der, so wie es der Name schon vermuten ließ, dafür sorgen sollte, dass sich die Nieren vergrößerten. Was natürlich in den Augen eines Heilers völliger Unfug war. 

Aber andererseits, dachte sich Hugo, wusste man nie, was man alles mal benötigen würde. Auch wenn er in dem Buch nicht das finden würde, was er eigentlich suchte, so war es definitiv eine Bereicherung für seine kleine Wohnzimmerbibliothek. Er blätterte weiter grob durch die Seiten, überflog die Rezepte und Flüche, doch das, was er wirklich benötigte, schien nicht da zu sein. Er blätterte, blätterte und blätterte. 

Erst nachdem er bereits zum fünften Mal jede einzelne Seite durchging, fiel ihm plötzlich unter dem Inversionstrank auf, dass in dem Rezept selbst ein kleiner Totenkopf eingezeichnet war. Auf den ersten Blick war er als solcher gar nicht zu erkennen. Es hätte genauso gut eine krüpplige Null oder ein griechisches Phi sein können. Hugo sah genauer hin, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich den Totenkopf nicht aus reiner Verzweiflung heraus einbildete. Doch er war tatsächlich da. Und vielleicht, dachte Hugo, bestand ja ein Zusammenhang mit dem Dunklen Mal. Vielleicht war es ja der weltberühmte Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Er las sich also die Seite genauer durch.    
  


Für den Inversionstrank, der nur einmal angewandt werden und bei Scheitern zum unmittelbaren Tod führen kann, benötigt der Erhabene die folgenden Zutaten:

  


  
  


_ 1 junge Natter (nicht älter als 4 Monate), grob geviertelt. _

  


_ 5 Teelöffel Mondsalz, fein gemahlen.  _

  


_ 8 Lenkpflaumen, frühreif (nicht reifer als 7 Blutmonde) _

  


_ 42 g Dementorengewebe (am besten 1 gemahlener Finger)☠ _

  


_ 200 ml Murtlap Essenz _

  


_ Ruhezeit 51 Tage und 763 Minuten.  _

  
  
Der Totenkopf war direkt hinter des Demetorengewebes eingezeichnet. Hugo stieß einen ungläubigen Ton aus. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da las. 

Dementorengewebe?! 

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und las das Rezept erneut. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja verlesen und in Wahrheit stand da Diptam?! Doch er hatte sich nicht verlesen. Der Trank forderte tatsächlich Gewebe eines Dementors. 

„Das ist doch verrückt!“, stieß Hugo mit einem Kopfschütteln aus und sah zum Kuckuck auf, der ihn bisher neugierig beobachtet hatte. Mit großen, wissbegierigen Augen sah er Hugo fragend an. „Das ist einfach verrückt.“, wiederholte Hugo und schaute wieder auf die Seite mit dem Rezept. 

Das konnte nicht sein. Nein. Niemals. Er bildete sich wahrscheinlich nur einen wilden Zusammenhang ein, der gar nicht existierte. Andererseits schien es schon fast schmerzhaft offensichtlich. Was sonst sollte der Totenkopf symbolisieren? Wozu die Natter? Und dann auch noch die anderen Zutaten, die einfach viel zu viel Sinn ergaben... . 

Aber andererseits hatte man den Totenkopf vielleicht auch nur eingezeichnet, um hervorzuheben, welch scheußliche und abgrundtief bösen Kreaturen die Dementoren waren. Hugo seufzte und sah erneut frustriert zum Kuckuck, der leicht sein Gefieder aufgeplustert hatte, um seinem Eigentümer zu verdeutlichen, dass auch er keine Ahnung hatte. Es war schon fast neunzehn Uhr. Er packte die Bücher in eine Tragetasche und begab sich in Richtung Kamin. Er würde Malfoy die Bücher zeigen und schauen, was er davon hielt. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie ihm um die Ohren hauen und ihn für vollkommen verrückt erklären. 

  
  
** *** **   


  
Malfoy las nun schon zum bestimmt zehnten Mal das Rezept. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zum Anfang der Seite, glitten flink über die Worte, blieben kurz an verschiedenen Stellen hängen und wanderten dann weiter bis zum Ende der Seite, nur um dann wieder direkt nach oben zu springen und von vorne zu beginnen. Das machte Hugo fast wahnsinnig. Er lag neben Malfoy im Bett und nachdem sie – obwohl es freilich so nicht geplant war – einmal mehr in wilden Umschlingungen im Bett gelandet waren, waren sie nun beide wieder einigermaßen angezogen und beschäftigten sich nun mit dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens. 

  
„Also, was meinen Sie?“, fragte er letztendlich, nachdem ihn seine Geduld vollends verlassen hatte. Malfoy zog seine Mundwinkel leicht nach unten, als sei er von dem Rezept zutiefst beeindruckt. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung.“, begann er dann, während er sich die Worte anscheinend nochmal durchlas. „Aber die Zutaten ergeben einen gewissen Sinn...“

  
Hugo nickte und war froh, dass Malfoy anscheinend wieder zu einer Unterhaltung in der Lage war. Malfoy sprach weiter: „Murtlap stärkt die Abwehr, die Lenkpflaumen schärfen die Sinne, das Mondsalz verdünnt das Blut.“ Er nickte gedankenverloren und starrte auf den Totenkopf in der Rezeptangabe. Hugo ergänzte ihn und sagte: „Die Dementoren sind die einzigen Wesen, die aus einem Körper alles, wirklich alles, herausziehen können. Der Trank hat im besten Fall also zwei Wirkungen. Zum einen wirkt er wie ein Schutzschild, indem er den Körper stärkt, zum anderen...“

  
„Entzieht er ihm durch die Kraft des Dementorengewebes den Fluch des Dunklen Mals.“, beendete Malfoy den Satz und sah dabei verträumt auf seinen linken Arm, auf dem die Schlange weiterhin mit langsamen Bewegungen ihre Bahnen um und durch den Totenkopf zog. Hugo presste seine Lippen kurz zusammen. 

„Fakt ist allerdings auch...“ Er strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Malfoys gezeichneten Arm. „Dass wir niemals an das Gewebe eines Dementors herankommen. Und auch wenn, das wäre eine wirklich dumme Idee. Und außerdem...“ Er pausierte noch einmal, und mit einem Finger an dessen Kinn drehte er Malfoys Kopf zu sich, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „...wissen wir gar nicht, ob der Trank überhaupt für das gedacht ist, was wir ihm gerade andichten.“ In Malfoys Augen lag eine fremde Unsicherheit, die Hugo bisher noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. 

  
Der Mann drehte seinen Kopf weg und seufzte. „Wir probieren es.“

  
Hugo hatte eigentlich ein zustimmendes Nicken geben wollen, weil er eine ganz andere Reaktion erwartet hatte. Doch ein „Wir probieren es“ hätte nicht weiter von der richtigen Antwort entfernt sein können. 

  
„Moment mal, was?“, fragte er perplex und schaute abwechselnd zwischen Malfoy und dem Rezept hin und her. Was, in Merlins Namen, hatte er an Dementoren denn nicht verstanden?! „Ich hab doch eben gesagt, dass wir niemals an Dem-“

  
„Ich bin nicht taub.“, hisste Malfoy gereizt und schmiss das Buch in Hugos Schoss. Er stand auf und schenkte sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein. Sein Blick wanderte danach gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und zu den Tankern, die in der Ferne in einem schon fast gleichgültigen Rhythmus vor sich hintrieben.

  
Hugo schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das war doch der reine Wahnwitz. „Hören Sie...“, begann er, doch er wurde erneut unterbrochen. 

„Verschwinde!“, bellte Malfoy bestimmend und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Hugo schoss eine leicht gekränkte Röte ins Gesicht. Sein erster Impuls war, beleidigt von dannen zu ziehen, doch dann rief er sich in Erinnerung, weshalb er eigentlich hier war. Und vor allem, weshalb Malfoy hier war. Er hatte ja bereits geahnt, dass nicht Malfoy selbst der eigentliche Anführer in dieser Sache war. Wahrscheinlich saß ihm irgendein Todesser-Freak oder sonst wer im Nacken. Na gut, fein. Manche Dinge sollte man einfach nicht persönlich nehmen. Hugo stand auf und stellte sich demonstrativ vor Malfoy. Dieser sah zuerst für einen weiteren kurzen Moment stur zu den Tankern, doch ließ letztendlich seinen Blick in Hugos Augen wandern.

  
„Hören Sie. Ich hab schon viel Scheiß gemacht und Sie wahrscheinlich auch. Also wissen wir doch beide, dass das absoluter Selbstmord wäre, zu versuchen einem Dementor einen Finger zu stibitzen, mh? Da sind wir uns doch einig?“ Malfoy nickte widerwillig. „Trotzdem.“, grummelte er dann durch zusammengepresste Lippen. „Du solltest gehen. Ich lass mir was einfallen. Dieser Zaubertrank könnte der Durchbruch sein.“

  
Mit einem Finger strich Hugo dem Mann zärtlich über die Lippen. „Ich will aber nicht gehen.“, sagte er dann, schon fast flüsternd. Er schenkte ihm dann ein kleines Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, dass es sein Gemüt etwas beruhigte. „Stattdessen...“ Er nahm Malfoy das Whiskeyglas aus der Hand und nahm daraus einen frechen Schluck. „Erzählen Sie mir doch lieber, wem genau wir denn überhaupt ein Ergebnis liefern müssen.“


	11. Eine schlechte Idee

Hugo nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Feuerwhiskeys und schaute Malfoy erwartungsvoll an. Wohl wissend, dass er ihm sowieso nicht verraten würde, wer hinter all dem steckte, machte er sich jedoch keine allzu große Hoffnungen auf eine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Und so war dem dann auch. Malfoy schloss im Rahmen eines genervten Seufzers kurz die Augen.

  
„Seit wann interessiert dich das denn?“, grummelte er und nahm Hugo den Whiskey bedeutend aus der Hand. Der Junge zuckte mit einer gespielt unschuldigen Miene kurz mit den Schultern. „Wer meint, es sei eine gute Idee, einem Dementor den Finger zu klauen, der hat mehr als nur einen Ruf zu verlieren.“

  
„Unsinn!“ Draco schüttelte gereizt den Kopf. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass der Junge plötzlich unnötige Fragen stellte. Vor allem jetzt nicht. Jetzt gab es wichtigere Dinge, über die es nachzudenken galt.

Er beschloss im Stillen, dass Hugo zwar bleiben konnte, doch er würde ihn vorerst ignorieren. Und so konzentrierte er sich auf die rauen Wellen der Nordsee. Sie erinnerten ihn jetzt an Dementoren und er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Zeit, in der Hogwarts von jenen dunklen Wellen umzingelt war. Auch wenn er selbst niemals einem Dementoren gegenübergestanden hatte, so hatte er sogar durch die dicken Gemäuer des prächtigen Schlosses ihre eisige Gegenwart spüren können. Jeder hatte sie spüren können. Sie hatten ihren toten Schatten über alle Schüler gelegt und dafür gesorgt, dass sogar die mutigsten Schüler nachts schweißgebadet und angsterfüllt aus grausamen Alpträumen aufwachten.

Diese Kreaturen, das musste er sich eingestehen, waren nicht einfach Wesen, die man mit einer kleinen Nascherei anlocken konnte. Sie waren nicht bestechlich. Er schloss seine Augen und überlegte. Es hatte bisher zu allen Problemen eine Lösung gegeben und so würde es auch dieses Mal sein. Hinter ihm hatte sich Hugo unterdessen wieder auf das Bett fallen lassen und schien sich von Dracos Schweigen nicht beirren zu lassen.   
  
Für eine ganze Weile hatten sie in der Stille verweilt; Malfoy am Fenster und Hugo im Bett. Er hatte nicht auf die Uhr geschaut und wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Hugo war zwischenzeitlich sogar kurz eingenickt. Doch Malfoy hatte ihn dann mit einem Satz aus dem Halbschlaf geweckt, der ihn hatte binnen einer Sekunde, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufspringen lassen.

  
„ICH SOLL WAS?“, schrie Hugo und sah Malfoy mit großen, unglaubwürdigen Augen an. Hatte der Mann etwa vollends seinen Verstand verloren? Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, nahm sich ein eigenes Glas und ließ es bis zur Oberkante mit Feuerwhiskey volllaufen. DAS kam absolut nicht in die Tüte. Nein. Niemals. Nein. Nein. Und nochmals nein.

  
„Das können Sie vergessen. Nein. Einfach nein. Unmöglich.“ Er nahm einen überstürzten Schluck des Alkohols und bekleckerte sich dazu auch noch damit. „Ach verdammt...“ Mit einer Hand fuchtelte er tollpatschig an sich herum, um die vergossenen Tropfen einigermaßen wegzuwischen.  
Malfoy sah ihm derweil mit einer unbeeindruckten Miene zu. Er wartete kurz, ob der Junge noch etwas hinzuzufügen hatte und versuchte dann erneut seinen Ansatz zu erklären.

  
„Das wäre zumindest die schnellste und, mehr oder weniger, legalste Lösung.“

  
Hugo verschluckte sich vor Rage fast an seinem weiteren Schluck.

  
„Mehr oder weniger legal? Sagen Sie mal, haben sie Lack gesoffen?! Hugo knallte das Glas auf den Tisch, sodass der Whiskey überschwappte und lief aufgeregt durch das Zimmer. Dass Malfoy überhaupt die Dreistigkeit besaß, diesen Vorschlag zu machen. Und auch wenn, WENN, sie beste Freunde gewesen wären, so wäre das noch immer eine absolut beschissene Idee.

  
„Ich werde einen Teufel tun und Albus Potter um Hilfe bitten! Außerdem...wie stellen Sie sich das überhaupt vor? Ich schlage bei ihm auf und sage Oh Hi, Albus. Du arbeitest doch mittlerweile in Askaban, kannste mir da mal nen Finger besorgen? Der würde mich sofort einweisen lassen. Außerdem...“ Hugo stockte etwas und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Außerdem waren Albus und er eben keine Freunde. Nach all dem, was passiert war, konnte Hugo überhaupt froh sein, noch auf freiem Fuß zu sein. Hätten sich sein Vater und Harry nicht für ihn eingesetzt, einen Haufen Schmiergeld bezahlt und den ein oder anderen Vergissmich bestochen, dann säße er, wahrscheinlich sogar unter Albus' Aufsicht höchstpersönlich, jetzt noch immer in Askaban. Ein seltsames Schuldgefühl überkam ihn jedoch, als er an seinen Vater dachte. Er fühlte eigentlich selten Reue oder Scham, aber irgendwie – gerade jetzt – kroch es wie eine ekelhafte, haarige Spinne über ihn.

  
Malfoys Miene änderte sich plötzlich. In seinen Augen lag nun ein interessierter Schimmer.  
  
„Außerdem was?“, fragte Draco und achtete darauf, dass sein Ton unwissend und neugierig klang. Er war gespannt, ob Hugo ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde. Denn natürlich wusste er, was zwischen Hugo und Albus vorgefallen war. Aber würde Hugo auch so ehrlich sein und es ihm jetzt sagen? Jetzt, wo es sogar vielleicht darauf ankam und er somit Draco seine Loyalität beweisen konnte? Die Wangen des Rotschopfs leuchteten in einem zarten Pink und seine Lippen waren zu einem Schlitz zusammengepresst.

  
„Sie wissen das doch alles, oder etwa nicht?“, sagte er dann zähneknirschend, aber sah dabei zu Boden.

  
„Ich will es aber gerne von dir hören.“

  
„Pfff, was gibt es da schon zu hören. Ich hab Scheiße gebaut und Albus hat mich auffliegen lassen.“, raunzte Hugo und nahm eine weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey.  
  


*******

  
  
Es lag eine quälende Stille im Raum und obwohl die Augen der beiden Männer jeweils fest auf die des anderen gerichtet waren, so sahen sie sich dennoch nicht an. Sie waren beide tief in Gedanken, versunken zwischen Hass, Traurigkeit und dem Gefühl, dass der heutige Tag eine Veränderung mit sich bringen würde, die bereits als bloße Vorstellung schon fast unerträglich schien.

  
Noch vor gut vierzig Minuten hatte Ron in dem Verhörraum gesessen und seinen Sohn regelrecht um eine Erklärung angefleht. Doch stattdessen hatte Hugo ihn nur manisch ausgelacht. Was hatten Hermine und er nur falsch gemacht? Wann hatte sich ihr Sohn nur so verändert? Wann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sich ihr Sohn von ihnen abgewandt hatte? Es war schon fast ein grotesker Gedanke zu glauben, dass sein eigener Sohn irgendwann einmal der Grund sein würde, weshalb eine bisher so in sich gefestigte und tiefe Freundschaft zerbrechen würde. Dabei hatten Ron und Harry so viel zusammen durchgestanden. Die vielen waghalsigen Abenteuer, die etlichen potentiell tödlichen Aktionen. Doch nichts, so schien es, hätte jemals so sehr ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen können wie die Tatsache, dass Hugo seinen Zauberstab auf Albus gerichtet hatte und seine Lippen fest entschlossen begonnen hatten den tödlichsten aller Flüche auszusprechen. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes war schon leicht grün aufgeflammt und es war dank des schnellen Einschreitens der Auroren, dass man ihn im letzten Moment hatte stoppen können. Sie hatten ihn innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde entwaffnet und zu Boden gebracht.

  
Harry unterbrach zu Rons Erleichterung die Stille. Zuerst räusperte er sich und rückte dabei seine Brille etwas gerader. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder fokussiert und sahen nun sein Gegenüber an. Ron erwiderte seinen Blick, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Er schämte sich.

  
„Also was machen wir mit ihm?“, fragte Harry zögernd und fuhr sich dann nervös mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, doch eigentlich wusste er, was nun zu tun war. Sein Sohn würde für illegalen Handel mit schwarzmagischen Substanzen, unerlaubte Verwendung und Verkauf von Portschlüsseln, Bestechung, Raub in zwei Fällen und letztendlich versuchten Mordes verurteilt werden und wahrscheinlich eine Haftstrafe bekommen.

  
„Das, was wir eben immer tun.“, antwortete Ron widerwillig und versuchte das Gefühl der totalen Machtlosigkeit zu unterdrücken. Er wollte weinen, schreien. Wann, verdammt nochmal, wann hatte er seinen Sohn verloren?  
  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch er konnte das traurige Gesicht seines besten Freundes nicht ertragen. Es brach ihm das Herz, Ron in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Natürlich war er zuerst von einem Anflug aus Wut und Ärger überrollt worden. Er hatte ihn angeschrien, ihn dafür verantwortlich gemacht, ihm vorgeworfen, seinen Sohn nicht ordentlich erzogen zu haben. Er hatte ihn einen nutzlosen Vater genannt und sogar Hermine mit hineingezogen. Es waren seine eigenen, väterlichen Gefühle, die ihn hatten kurzzeitig zu einem Monster mutieren lassen und dabei hatte er all die Momente, all die Abenteuer und kühnsten Aktionen, die er mit den beiden er- und durchlebt hatte, völlig vergessen. Doch sie waren seine Freunde. Ron war sein bester Freund.

Ron war der Mensch, dem er sein Leben und das seiner Kinder anvertrauen würde.

Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und sagte: „Albus wusste, auf was er sich einließ. Er...er.“ Er pausierte kurz, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Es hatte ja niemand ahnen können, dass Hugo da mit drin steckt. Und...seine Reaktion war wahrscheinlich aus dem Affekt heraus.“ Harry wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Er wusste um den langjährigen, tiefen Zwist zwischen Albus und Hugo, doch es galt nun, so viel Schaden wie möglich abzuwenden.

Und ganz unrecht hatte er nicht: Albus war in seinem finalen Ausbildungsjahr bei der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille, der Polizeiteinheit, die sich im Gegensatz zu der Aurorenzentrale eher mit der alltäglichen Kriminalität beschäftigte und sich mit Dingen wie beispielsweise illegalem Handel mit Muggelartifakten, Zaubetränken oder ähnlichem auseinandersetzen. Letztendlich, das redete sich Harry zumindest ganz fest ein, war die ganze Situation einfach nur ein unfassbar dummer und bedauerlicher Zufall.  
„Wir finden eine Lösung.“  
  


*******

  
  
Als Hugo zu Ende geredet hatte, stieß Draco ein kleines Brummen aus. „Es hat anscheinend seine Vorteile der Sohn und Neffe von gefeierten Kriegshelden zu sein.“, bemerkte er herablassend und musterte Hugo, der ihn nun etwas verlegener ansah. Potter und Weasley waren tatsächlich, wenn es um ihren Namen ging, korrupter als gedacht.

  
„Dann sollte doch aber alles zwischen euch geklärt sein.“, fügte Draco dann provozierend hinzu.

  
„Nichts ist geklärt. Albus würde sofort wieder Lunte riechen. Lassen Sie doch jemand anderes fragen!“

  
Der Rotschopf schien frustriert, doch das gefiel Draco. Er mochte es, wenn die Sommersprossen wild und orientierungslos auf der blassen Haut herumsprangen und eine gewisse Panik verbreiteten.

  
Draco überlegte kurz. Natürlich hatte Hugo recht. Es wäre höchst verdächtig, wenn er Albus um einen Gefallen bitten würde. Andererseits fiel Draco niemand anderes ein, bei dem es weniger verdächtig gewirkt hätte. Er hatte zwar Kontakte nach Askaban, die ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig waren, aber die waren unbrauchbar.

  
„Dann müssen wir uns überlegen, wie du den kleinen Potter rumkriegen kannst.“  
Hugo drehte sich genervt um. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht.“, sagte er dabei gereizt und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Was einen hübschen Po der kleine Weasley doch hatte.


	12. Verrat?

Hugo wandte sich wieder zu Draco, in seinen Augen noch immer Unverständnis. Er nickte kurz, als wolle er beiden versichern, dass er die Sache unter Kontrolle hatte. Er kam näher, nahm Dracos Hand und schaut ihn eindringlich an. Das Chaos auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich beruhigt und er schien nun wieder etwas gefasster.

  
„Hören Sie. Denken Sie doch mal genau nach. Auch wenn wir jemanden kannten, der uns das benötigte Gewebe besorgen könnte...das geht einfach nicht. Und das da...“ - er nickte kurz in die Richtung des Buches - „ist wahrscheinlich aus gutem Grund nicht im Lehrplan aufgetaucht. Wir sollten uns, so verlockend der Trank auch klingt, jetzt nicht verleiten lassen, irgendetwas Dummes zu tun.“ Der Rotschopf wirkte nun wieder seinem Alter entsprechend und die vorige fast schon teenagergleiche Aufregung war einer erwachsenen und besonnenen Miene gewichen.

Draco überlegte kurz und obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, so musste er dem Jungen recht geben. Potter war keine Option und generell war der Zaubertrank eine höchst unsichere Angelegenheit, auf die sie zudem auch noch über fünfzig Tage hätten warten müssen. In Draco kroch Enttäuschung hoch. Er senkte seinen Blick und fuhr mit seiner Zunge gedankenverloren über seine Unterlippe.

Der Stress in der letzten Zeit hatte ihn fahrlässig werden lassen und er schämte sich schon fast dafür, dass mittlerweile schon die waghalsigsten Ideen seinen Verstand vernebelten. Doch was waren die Alternativen? Die Wahrheit war, dass er nun schon seit Monaten fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchte und er bisher in der Sache noch keinen Millimeter vorangekommen war. Er hatte zwar noch Zeit, aber er spürte deutlich, dass sich der immense Druck in seinem Nacken aufbaute wie die Wellen eines unaufhaltsamen Tsunamis.

Er atmete kurz tief ein und sah dann wieder zu dem kleinen Weasley, auf dessen Gesicht eine leichte Besorgnis lag.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er behutsam und strich Draco eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung, aber Draco nickte.

  
„Warst du schon mal in der Stadt?“  
Hugo schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf.

  
„Na dann komm.“  
  


*******

  
  
Und so kam es, dass sich ein Malfoy und ein Weasley in einer kleinen, schottischen Hafenstadt die Kanne gaben. Er war erleichtert gewesen, dass das Thema Dementoren vorerst einmal vom Tisch zu sein schien. Um kurz vor zehn Uhr hatten sie das Hotel verlassen und sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht. Da das Hotel etwas abseits, direkt neben einem alten Leuchtturm lag, hatte der Weg länger gedauert, als er es erwartet hatte. Sie waren eine wenig befahrene Straße entlang gelaufen, dabei lag zu ihrer rechten ein großzügiger Golfplatz und zu ihrer linken Kieselstrand und das eisige Wasser der Nordsee. Sie waren wortlos nebeneinander hergelaufen und obwohl Hugo gerne mit Malfoy geredet hätte – egal über was – so hatte er weiterhin im Schweigen verharrt.

Stattdessen hatte er gegrübelt, wer hinter all dem steckte und was nun die weitere Vorgehensweise sein würde. Wurde er überhaupt noch gebraucht? Im Grunde war er selbst nun obsolet und für sie (wer auch immer die waren) nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

  
Nach fast vierzig Minuten waren sie endlich in der Stadt angekommen. Sie war grau und kahl, was nicht an der Nacht gelegen hatte, sondern an der Tatsache, dass alle Häuser aus farblosem Granit gebaut waren. Und trotzdem hatte es inmitten der langweiligen Häuser tatsächlich auch so etwas wie ein kleines, schillerndes Nachtleben gegeben. Vor einem Pub names Queen Victoria waren sie letztendlich stehengeblieben und Malfoy hatte Hugo neugierig angeschaut.

  
„Ernsthaft, ein Muggel-Pub?“, hatte er daraufhin entgeistert gefragt. Doch Malfoy hatte nur ein kleines, herausforderndes Lächeln als Antwort gegeben und unschuldig mit den Schultern gezuckt. Der Mann schien immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.   
  
Hugo wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie viele Schoppen er getrunken hatte. Das Bier war in gottlosen Mengen geflossen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen und leicht realitätsverschoben wahrnahm. Oben schien Unten und das leise Gurgeln der Möwen hallte wie ein lauter Bass durch seinen Kopf. Auch Malfoy hatte eine nicht unerhebliche Menge an Alkohol getrunken. Irgendwann waren sie in einer Runde ulkiger Schotten gelandet, die weder er noch Malfoy mit ihrem seltsamen Akzent und Dialekt richtig verstanden hatten. „Aye, aye, aye“, schien dabei ihr Lieblingsausdruck gewesen zu sein. Aber die Sprache des Alkohols war glücklicherweise ja eine universale. Jeder sprach sie, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, ob Europäer oder Asiat. Blöd war nur, dass Hugo schon seit über zehn Stunden keinen Bissen mehr zu sich genommen hatte und der Alkohol deshalb gefühlt doppelt so stark zuschlug.

  
„Machense...machense mal lannnng..sam.“, lallte Hugo, als er Malfoy angestrengt nachlief. Dabei war seine Begleitung noch nicht einmal schnell unterwegs, jedoch machte ihm sein Gleichgewichtssinn etwas zu schaffen. Sie befanden sich gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel. In diesem Zustand zu apparieren, wäre unter diesen Umständen potentiell tödlich gewesen und da sie auch nicht gewusst hatten, wo der nächste an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossene Kamin stand, hatten sie den Heimweg per pedes antreten müssen.

  
„Aye.“, war Malfoys kurze Antwort, der sich anscheinend rasch die sprachlichen Besonderheiten der Schotten angeeignet hatte. Sein Schritt verlangsamte sich, bis er sogar ganz stehen blieb. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um.

  
„Was ist?“, fragte Hugo und folgte Malfoys Blick. „Ham wir uns verlaufen?“

  
Der Mann ließ seinen Blick nun übertrieben ernst weiter umherwandern. Langsam schüttelte er dann den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.“ Hugo konnte hören, dass ihm die zwei Worte viel Konzentration gekostet hatten. Er fing an zu lachen und klopfte Malfoy auf die Schulter. „Lügner.“

  
Tatsächlich konnte sich Hugo nicht daran erinnern, dass sie diesen Weg vorhin entlang gekommen waren. Statt dem Kies auf der einen und dem Golfplatz auf der anderen Seite, waren da nun ein Sandstrand und gegenüber der Straße ein verlassener Parkplatz.

„Wie kann man sich in diesem Kaff verlaufen?“, fragte Hugo provozierend spielerisch und durchsuchte seine Hosentaschen nach Zigaretten. Mist. Er hatte keine mehr. „Na dann kommen Sie.“, seufzte er dann und verließ die Straße in Richtung Strand. Wenn sie sich schon verirrt hatten, so konnten sie wenigstens noch ein bisschen den Strand genießen. Mitten in der Nacht. Bei Eiseskälte. Aber egal.

  
Malfoy folgte ihm widerstandslos.

  
Sie ließen sich beide in den unangenehm kühlen, klammen Sand fallen. Es war kalt und Hugo fror, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Wie hypnotisiert schaute er auf die Lichter der Öltanker, die auf den seichten Wellen vor der Stadt lagen. Was machten die eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Vielleicht waren es auch gar keine Öltanker? Er verstand nicht viel von Schifffahrt und schon gar nicht von der der Muggel, soviel war klar.

Auch Malfoy schaute zu den Lichtern. Er streckte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken aus und stützte sich auf die in den Sand eingegrabenen Hände. Hugo überlegte, ob er vielleicht jetzt etwas sagen sollte? Zumindest wusste er, dass er was sagen wollte. Aber die Worte in seinem Kopf waren wirr und er beschloss, dass das Geschnatter und Zwitschern der Möwen bereits laut genug war und er nicht dazwischenreden würde. Seine Augen wanderten zum Himmel, doch er war bewölkt.

Keine Sterne, kein Mond, nichts. Schade, dachte er uninteressiert und sah wieder vor sich auf das pechschwarze Wasser, das sanft vor sich hinblubberte. Seine Gedanken klarten ein wenig auf und mit jedem Atemzug der frischen Luft erholte sich sein Körper von dem Überfluss an Alkohol. Er schnalzte verspielt mit der Zunge, um Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

Es folgte ein Moment, in dem sie sich nur ansahen. Hugo kannte diese Momente natürlich und eigentlich fand er sie doof, weil sie vorhersehbar und immer gleich waren: Man sah sich tief in die Augen, verlor sich darin, Schmetterlinge im Bauch, dann ein Kuss...alles im Prinzip Unsinn. Aber es war letztendlich wie ein Bann, den man nicht mehr brechen konnte, wenn man erst einmal hineingezogen wurde.

Und so sah er Malfoy – Draco – jetzt an, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er fragte sich, ob der Schleier, der über ihnen lag dem Alkohol geschuldet war oder ob er eine andere Bedeutung hatte. Langsam lehnte er sich zu Draco und hielt vor seinem Gesicht kurz inne, sodass er ihn hätte noch stoppen können. Doch Dracos Augen schauten stattdessen kurz auf Hugos Lippen und dann wieder direkt in seine Augen.

  
Obwohl sich ihre Lippen nun schon oft getroffen hatten, so war dieser Kuss anders. Es war kein wilder Kuss, der nur als Überbrückung zum Sex diente. Er war langsam und bedacht, zart und zurückhaltend. Ihre Zungen blieben eine Weile für sich und fielen nicht im Rahmen eines animalischen Paarungsdranges sofort übereinander her. Ihre Lippen liebkosten sich sachte, spielten miteinander, knabberten sich gegenseitig an. Erst nach Minuten berührten sich ihre Zungen. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Salz und Bier, aber er war fantastisch. Die verlässlichen Schmetterlinge kribbelten nun wild in Hugos Bauch und eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, so hätte dieser Kuss eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Doch Draco unterbrach ihn und sah Hugo mit einer seltsam niedergeschlagenen Miene an. Der Schleier über seinen Augen hatte definitiv nichts mit dem Alkohol zu tun. „Ich hätte dich niemals mit reinziehen sollen.“, murmelte er dann und wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab.

  
Es wurde plötzlich hell um sie, als würde ein Blitz direkt neben ihnen einschlagen. Hugos betrunkene Gedanken hatten ihn zuerst vermuten lassen, dass eines der Schiffe aufgeblendet hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Das Licht war so grell, dass es ihn blendete und er sich die Hände vor die fest geschlossenen Augen halten musste. Doch so schnell das Licht aufgeflackert war, so schnell war die Dunkelheit um sie zurückgekehrt.

Benommen von der eingangs stechenden Helligkeit, versuchte Hugo durch halb geöffnete Augen zu sehen, was geschehen war. Nur langsam konnte er ausmachen, dass vor ihnen drei große, dunkle Gestalten standen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Waren das Auroren? Instinktiv zuckte er zusammen und rückte ein Stück nach hinten, wo er auf einen Widerstand stoß. Jemand stand auch hinter ihnen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, um etwas zu sagen, doch noch ehe er einen Ton herausbekommen konnte, wurde auf einmal alles schwarz um ihn herum.


	13. Das Anwesen

Als Hugo langsam wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte er zuerst einen unausstehlichen Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Lähmende Vibrationen hämmerten gegen seinen Schädel und versuchten diesen zum Platzen zu bringen. Er versuchte, seine Augen ganz zu öffnen, doch die unerwartete Helligkeit sandte zuerst ein heftiges Stechen aus. Nur langsam gelang es ihm, sie der Grelle seiner Umgebung anzupassen. Er hörte fremde Stimmen. 

  
Verschwommen konnte er die dazugehörigen Hüllen sehen, die sich vor ihm aufgetürmt hatten und ihn anstarrten. Es mussten sechs oder sieben Leute sein, die ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

  
Als seine Sehkraft vollends zurückgekehrt war, war er erstaunt, dass er sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer befand. Es war ein riesiger Raum mit einem Boden komplett aus Marmor und Fenstern so hoch und breit wie das Zimmer selbst. Lange, dunkle Vorhänge waren zur Seite geriffelt und erlaubten so dem Sonnenlicht in seiner ganzen Pracht seine Strahlen durch die Scheiben zu schießen. 

Wo war er und vor allem, was war geschehen? Wage erinnerte er sich daran, sich bei seinem (mehr oder weniger) letzten klaren Gedanken noch an einem Strand in Aberdeen befunden zu haben. 

Es war dunkel und eiskalt gewesen und dann waren sie plötzlich aufgetaucht. Doch jetzt war es hell und die Sonne schien kräftig, also musste er bereits ein paar Stunden hier verbracht haben. Bewusstlos. Hilflos. Hugo schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken. Die Gestalten vor ihm waren nun deutlich zu erkennen. Seine Augen hatten sich der Helligkeit komplett angepasst. 

Vor ihm standen, Schulter an Schulter, vier Männer, die allesamt komplett in Schwarz gekleidet waren. Düstere Miene warfen gruselige Schatten in ihre Gesichter. Etwas weiter hinter ihnen, in einer Ecke, stand Malfoy und neben ihm ein alter, schlaksiger Mann mit langem, silbernem Haar. Sein Gesicht war fahl und dürr und geschmückt mit zwei zu Schlitzen verengten kalten Augen. Hatte er diesen Mann nicht schon einmal gesehen? Vor langer, langer Zeit?

  
Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu den Männern, die weiter vor ihm standen. Es handelte sich dabei um fremde, grimmige Gesichter, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dabei fiel im aber ein Gesicht besonders auf. Es war ein außergewöhnlich hässliches Gesicht mit einer übergroßen Nase und fest eingedrückten Augen. Der Mund war nur noch zur Hälfte da, denn dort, wo man die Unterlippe vermutet hätte, klaffte nur ein tiefes, vernarbtes Loch. Und als wäre das nicht schon widerlich genug gewesen, so wurde das deformierte Gesicht von einem Vorhang aus fettigem, öligen, ranzigen Haar umrahmt. Der Mann fing an zu grinsen, als er bemerkte, dass Hugo zu sich gekommen war. Dabei verschob sich seine Oberlippe etwas und das vernarbte Gewebe unterhalb bäumte sich bizarr auf.

  
„Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley. So wie ich sehe, hatten Sie einen ausgezeichneten Schlaf, mh.“

  
Die Stimme des Mannes klang eingerostet und aschig. Hugo diagnostizierte direkt zu viele Zigaretten und zu viel Alkohol und höchstwahrscheinlich auch zu viel Aufenthalt in Askaban. Erst als der Mann nun einen kleinen Schritt näher trat und Hugo ihm instinktiv ausweichen wollte, begriff er, in welcher Situation er sich eigentlich befand. 

Er war auf einen Stuhl gefesselt, dabei lagen seine Hände fest geknebelt auf seinem Rücken. Na großartig, dachte sich Hugo und versuchte fest entschlossen, seine nun aufkommende Angst weitestgehend zu unterdrücken. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, denn er wusste noch von damals – den guten alten Zeiten -, dass ein Pokerface die Chancen auf einen guten Ausgang zumindest nicht verschlechterten. 

Der Mann kam noch ein weiteres Stück näher und in seinen Augen funkelte eine seltsame Neugierde. Er musterte Hugo, sah ihn von Kopf bis Fuß an und ließ dann einen interessierten Ton von sich. „Mhh.“ Langsamen Schrittes machte er sich dann darauf, einmal um Hugo herumzugehen. Hugos Herz klopfte fest gegen seine Brust und er hoffte, dass sein Herzschlag nicht für Außenstehende zu hören war. Zugleich wanderte sein Blick – ungewollt – zu Malfoy, der reglos da stand und einfach nur dem Spektakel zusah. Dabei sah er Hugo nicht in die Augen, sondern schien seine Anwesenheit komplett zu ignorieren, indem er seinen Blick fest auf den fremden Mann mit dem Loch im Gesicht geheftet hatte.

  
„Ein Weasley wie er im Buche steht. Das, nun, durchaus interessante Haar, mh. Die Kleidung bemerkenswert, nun, günstig, mh. Und natürlich der arrogante Drang, sich immer in alles einmischen zu müssen, mh.“ Der Mann stand nun wieder vor Hugo und als er seine Beobachtung beendet hatte, hatte er ein kurzes Gackern ausgestoßen. Die Männer hinter ihm hatten mit einem kurzen, summenden Gelächter zugestimmt.

  
„Mein alter und treuer Freund Draco hatte zuerst gar nicht erwähnt, dass es sich bei dir um einen Weasley handelte.“ Der Mann drehte sich kurz zu Draco, der direkt blasser wurde. „Das haben wir eigentlich nur rein zufällig herausgefunden.“

  
Hugo dachte nach. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm zwar durch den Kopf, aber es war direkt ein Gesicht in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht:   
„Giblet.“, murmelte er verbittert und der Fremde zeigte erneut sein bizarres Grinsen. 

  
„Tatsache. Es war schon recht töricht von dir, wie du an die Sache herangegangen bist. Dabei hatte Draco uns versichert, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann. Aber jeder Erstklässler hätte deine Spuren nachverfolgen können.“

  
Da hatte der Mann sogar recht. Trotzdem war Hugo auch etwas enttäuscht von dem verräterischen Buchhändler. Er hatte ihm immerhin ein Vermögen dagelassen und das hier war nun der Dank. Großartig. 

  
„Sagen Sie mal, wer sind Sie eigentlich?“   
Die Frage entfuhr Hugo in einem schnippischeren Ton, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte und er rügte sich innerlich sofort dafür. Seine große Klappe wurde ihm immer mal wieder zum Verhängnis und er musste aufpassen, dass es dieses Mal nicht so sein würde. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hoffte, dass ihm sein Gegenüber wohlgesonnen war. Wobei er das in Anbetracht seiner Lage bezweifelte. Überhaupt, wo war sein Zauberstab? Denn ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab war machtlos. Nur wenige Zauberer konnten die Kraft der Magie durch ihre Körper leiten und ohne Zauberstab agieren. Leider hatte Hugo noch nie zu jener auserkorenen Gruppe gehört und war somit diesen Leuten hilflos ausgeliefert. 

  
„Wer ich bin?“, hisste der Mann und seine Augen flammten kurz bedrohlich auf. Doch genauso schnell wie Wut in ihm aufgekommen war, so schnell war seine Miene schon wieder entspannt und mit einem hässlichen Grinsen behaftet.   
„Ich bin Rodolphus Lestrange.“

  
Oh. Das war nicht gut. Besonders dann nicht, wenn man ein Weasley war. Hugo hatte natürlich von Bellatrix Letrange gehört. Er kannte alle Erzählungen, alle Geschichtstexte, alle Sagen und Mythen über sie. Und vor allem wusste er, dass sie durch den Zauberstab von Molly Weasley, seiner Großmutter, zu Strecke gebracht wurde. Was ihm für seine derzeitige Situation recht ungünstig erschien. Auf seinem Gesicht musste sich sein Entsetzen gezeigt haben, denn Rodolphus war in schallendes und hämisches Gelächter verfallen.

  
„Ja, richtig, mein Junge. Nachdem mein werter Giblet mir berichtete, wer in unserem Auftrag fleißig Recherche zu unserem kleinen, nun, Problem betrieb, war ich natürlich entzückt. Obgleich ich es natürlich etwas, nun, schade fand, dass mein alter Freund und Neffe Draco es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, mir deinen Namen zu verraten.“ Erneut schaute er zu Draco, der nun so blass im Gesicht war, dass er einer lebendigen Leiche ähnelte. Genau dann fiel Hugo auch wieder ein, wer der Mann neben Draco war. Sein Vater natürlich. Die beiden sahen sich in ihrer Blässe nun so ähnlich, dass ihre Verwandtschaft offensichtlich war. Der eine sah aus wie eine lebendige Leiche, der andere war eine lebendige Leiche. Hugo erinnerte sich, dass er Lucius Malfoy einmal am Gleis 9 ¾ gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er jedoch noch um einiges fitter gewirkt.

  
„Und...und was wollen Sie nun von mir?“, fragte Hugo zögernd, denn er ahnte Böses.

  
Rodolphus lachte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was glaubst du denn? Deine Großmutter hat meine Frau auf dem Gewissen. Glaubst du, ich lasse das unbestraft, mh?“ Er legte eine theatralische Pause ein und sprach dann weiter: „Nicht, dass ich diese Schlampe jemals geliebt hätte, aber, nun, Strafe muss eben sein. Außerdem waren deine Dienste für uns, nun, ungenügend, mh.“

  
Das klang überhaupt nicht gut. Hugo spürte, wie sein Körper vor Panik taub wurde. Er richtete sich so gut wie möglich auf versuchte dabei, sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken zu lassen, als plötzlich... .

  
Seine Finger hatten kurz sein Armgelenk berührt und dann hatte er es gespürt. Sein Heilerarmband! Es war das Armband, welches er als Heiler grundsätzlich immer trug und welches es ihm ermöglichte, seinen Zauberstab zu navigieren, ohne ihn dabei selbst in der Hand halten zu müssen. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Er konzentrierte sich auf das Armband und spürte ein Kribbeln in seiner Hand. 

Er konnte ihn fühlen. Er konnte seinen Zauberstab fühlen. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem der anderen Männer hinter Rodolphus. Dieser Mann, das konnte Hugo jetzt deutlich und klar ausmachen, hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Gesäßtasche seiner Hose verstaut. Die Situation schien plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so aussichtslos. Es würde jetzt nur noch auf Timing und Konzentration ankommen. Vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen, seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell mit seinem Armband zu sich fliegen zu lassen, die Fesseln zu lösen und zu disapparieren.

  
„Anstatt mich zu bestrafen, könnten wir auch, ähm, Freunde werden?“, sagte Hugo dann, in der Hoffnung, dass seine völlig bescheuerte Aussage etwas Verwirrung stiften würde. Und tatsächlich runzelte Rodolphus kurz die Stirn und sah ihn musternd an. Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Hugo ließ seine gesamte Energie zum Armband strömen und fokussierte sich auf den Zauberstab in der Gesäßtasche des Feindes. „Accio!“

  
Mit einem Ruck sprang sein Zauberstab aus der Tasche und flog blitzschnell auf ihn zu. Hugo sprach flink einen Entfesslungsspruch und ehe er sich versah war er frei von jeglichen Fesseln und sein Zauberstab wieder fest in seinem Besitz. Und schon im nächsten Moment hatte er angesetzt zum Disapparieren. Er hatte noch wahrgenommen, dass die Männer alle aufgeschreckt waren und ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten, doch anscheinend waren sie nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass Hugo sich in irgendeiner Weise hätte befreien können. Sie hatten keine Chance zum Gegenangriff gehabt.

  
Die Welt verschwamm um Hugo herum, alles drehte sich und obwohl er wusste, dass sein Zuhause nicht der sicherste Ort war, so war es auf die Schnelle der einzige Ort gewesen, der ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Von dort konnte er weiterapparieren. Wohin, wusste er zwar nicht, aber immerhin war er ihnen ein Stück voraus. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm folgen würden. Vielleicht könnte er ins Ministerium zu den Auroren. Wobei ihm das auch nicht als optimale Lösung erschien.

  
Doch dann klatschte er plötzlich hart gegen eine unsichtbare Wand, die ihn mit einem harten Schlag zurückkatapultierte wie ein Dopsball. Mit einem harten Aufprall landete er auf kaltem Marmorboden. „Mist.“, stieß er aus. Wo auch immer er war: man hatte den Ort gegen Apparieren und Disapparieren geschützt. Hugo sprang trotz des Schmerzes, der durch den Aufschlag durch seinen ganzen Körper wie ein Pfeil geschossen war, mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf. Seine Augen schauten sich wild um, doch es war niemand da. Er war zwar zurückgeschleudert worden, aber in ein anderes Zimmer. 

Das war einerseits gut, andererseits aber auch schlecht. Sein Herz raste und er atmete schwer, als wäre er einen ganzen Marathon gelaufen. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand sah dem vorigen ähnlich. 

Er warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah eine unendlich große grüne Fläche, etliche Blumenbeete, alte Statuen, Springbrunnen und sogar ein Gartenlabyrinth. Außerdem stellte er fest, dass er bestimmt im vierten oder fünften Stock des Gebäudes sein musste. 

Wo, in Merlins Namen, war er? Hugo entschloss sich, einen Blick aus dem Zimmer zu wagen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und vor sich sah er einen langen, dunklen Korridor mit blutrotem Teppich. Jeweils links und rechts befanden sich noch weitere Türen. Am Ende des Korridors, so schien es, führte linker Hand eine Treppe weiter nach oben. Es war mucksmäuschenstill und er hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, um zu horchen, ob er irgendeinen der Männer ausmachen konnte. Doch er hörte niemanden. Behutsam trat er aus dem Zimmer und lief den Korridor entlang. Wenn es eine Treppe weiter nach oben gab, wo war dann die Treppe, die weiter nach unten führte? Sie musste wohl hinter einer der zahlreichen Türen liegen, doch Hugo war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er weiter nach unten oder nach oben sollte. Sollte er überhaupt einen Blick in die anderen Zimmer wagen? Nicht wissend, wohin ihn seine Beine führten, schritt er weiter in Richtung Treppe am Ende des Korridors. 

Er war froh, dass er auf dem Teppichboden so gut wie keinen Lärm machte. Doch dann hörte er ein Knarzen. Es war das alte Holz einer Stufe, dass sich unter dem Gewicht des Benutzers beugte und einen qualvollen Ton von sich gab. Er erstarrte und sah wie gebannt in Richtung Treppe. Ein weiteres Knarzen. Und noch eins. Jemand kam die Treppe hinunter. Hugo atmete nun noch schwerer, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und im Nacken. Er versuchte nachzudenken. Was war nun am besten zu tun? Noch ein Knarzen.   
Und noch eins.   
Noch eins.

  
An der Wand gegenüber der Treppe erschien ein Schatten. Knarz. Knarz. Knarz.

  
Blind und nichtsahnend, was sich wohl dahinter verbergen musste, sprang Hugo in das nächstbeste Zimmer und schloss so schnell es ging, aber auch so leise wie nur möglich die Tür. Er murmelte einen Spruch, der die Tür zumindest für ein paar Minuten gegen Eindringlinge verriegeln würde. Er starrte fest auf die Tür und versuchte zu hören, ob sich jemand näherte. Doch der klangabsorbierende Teppichboden machte es fast unmöglich, Schritte zu hören. Er trat langsam rückwärts von der Tür zurück und drehte sich dann um. 

Das Zimmer sah genauso aus wie das andere. Alles war identisch. Aber zumindest hatte hier drinnen niemand auf ihn aufgelauert. Wobei sich Hugo sicher war, dass es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Minuten war, bis man ihn hier drinnen finden würde. Er lief zum Fenster und evaluierte erneut die Höhe. Er überlegte, ob er sich mit einem Stuhl vielleicht aus dem Fenster herausschweben lassen könnte, doch bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht. Er mochte Höhen überhaupt nicht. Andererseits schien das die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, aus dem Gebäude zu kommen. Vielleicht war die Apparierblockade nur innerhalb des Hauses aufgelegt worden und er konnte von draußen aus entkommen? Es war ein Versuch wert. Sie durften ihn dabei nur nicht erwischen. 

„Verdammt.“, keuchte Hugo und rieb sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht. Na das war ja bisher prima gelaufen. „Ok, reiß dich zusammen. Das wird klappen.“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und hatte nun fest entschieden, dass er den Plan mit dem Stuhl ausprobieren musste. Wenn sein Vater mit einem alten Ford Anglia von London ins gottverlassene Schottland fliegen konnte, so konnte er sicherlich mit einem Stuhl aus dem vierten oder fünften Stock eines Hauses entfliehen. 

Er fasste sich also ein Herz, drehte sich um und wollte sich einen Stuhl schnappen, doch stattdessen entfuhr ihm ein erschrockener Schrei. Instinktiv hatte er seinen Zauberstab hochgerissen, doch im letzten Moment zu keiner Attacke ausgeholt. 

Denn es war Malfoy, der nun vor ihm stand, einen Finger fest auf die eigenen Lippen gepresst, als Zeichen dafür, dass Hugo still bleiben sollte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Hugo Malfoy an. Eigentlich hätte sein erster Impuls sein müssen, Malfoy direkt zu verfluchen. Immerhin hatte er ihm diesen ganzen Schlamassel zu verdanken. Aber er stand stattdessen nur wie angewurzelt da und starrte ihn an. Hugo wusste, dass Malfoy ihn wohl gleich wieder direkt zu seinen Kumpanen bringen würde. Aber andererseits hatte er auch tief in seinem Herzen die Hoffnung, dass Malfoy – nein, Draco, vielleicht doch hier war, um ihm zu helfen. 


	14. Die Flucht

_ Im Leben eines Weasleys gab es eigentlich nur eine simple Regel: Lass dich niemals auf einen Malfoy ein. _

  
  
Hugos Herz raste vor Aufregung. Konnte er Malfoy trauen? Er versuchte, die Antwort darauf in dem Gesicht des Mannes zu finden, doch dieser sah ihn nur ernst und eindringlich an.

  
„Ich hol uns hier raus, vertrau mir.“, flüsterte Malfoy dann leise, während seine Hand so ganz nebenbei Hugos Zauberstab sanft nach unten drückte. „Ich will dir helfen.“

  
„Pff! Wieso bin ich dann überhaupt hier?“, pflaumte Hugo, aber entschied sich, Malfoy die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu rechtfertigen. Denn wenn er genau über die vergangenen Stunden nachdachte (auch wenn davon einige im Delirium der Bewusstlosigkeit fehlten), so hatte er doch selbst miterlebt, dass auch Malfoy was im Pub getrunken hatte. Und zwar nicht zu wenig.

Andererseits hatte das natürlich Teil des Plans sein können. Es gab genügend Abwehrtränke, die die Wirkung des Alkohols hätten unterdrücken oder hemmen können. Hatte Malfoy das alles vielleicht wirklich nur vorgetäuscht? Hugo wollte es eigentlich nicht wirklich glauben.

  
Malfoy schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte kurz. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie uns beobachteten. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass...“ Er hielt kurz inne und presste seine Lippen fest zusammen. Er schien beschämt, was sich auch durch ein leichtes, zartrosanes Aufflammen seiner Wangen zeigte. „Ich hatte einfach gedacht, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.“ Mit seiner Hand strich er vorsichtig durch Hugos Haar. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß, wie wir aus dieser Sache hier rauskommen können.“  
Skeptisch hob Hugo die Brauen. Na da war er aber mal gespannt.

  
„Sicherlich können Sie locker durch die Apparierblockade kommen.“, bemerkte Hugo, doch Malfoy schüttelte – diesmal energischer – den Kopf.  
„Nein, das bringt uns nichts.“

  
„Das bringt nichts?!“, keuchte Hugo unglaubwürdig und sah Malfoy an, als hätte er sich soeben in einen Kobold verwandelt. „Also mir würde das ganz schön viel bringen.“

  
„Und was genau wäre das? Mal angenommen, du marschierst direkt zu den Auroren und erzählst ihnen davon. Was dann?“

  
„Dann würden sie mir unangenehme Fragen stellen und ich würde...“ Hugo stockte und überlegte. Ja, was würde dann eigentlich passieren? Würde er zu seinem Vater gehen und sagen „Hi Dad, du ich bin da durch puren Zufall einer heißen Sache auf die Spur gekommen.“ und dann womöglich „Ja und stell dir vor, Draco Malfoy hat etwas damit zu tun.“?

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass das nicht wirklich die idealste Idee war. Gut, er wäre dann zumindest in Sicherheit, aber was war mit Malfoy? Trotz alledem oder vielleicht sogar wegen alledem wollte er Malfoy nicht verraten. Immerhin hatte er es doch darauf angelegt gehabt, er hatte das hier alles gewollt. Und im Grunde mochte er ja die Auroren auch nicht. Hugo wollte es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen, aber das Verbotene, der Nervenkitzel und ja, sogar auch diese für ihn eher ungünstige Situation erfüllten ihn mit einer kindlichen Aufregung. 

  
Einmal kriminell, immer kriminell.

  
Er dachte kurz nach, doch es war im Prinzip offensichtlich, wie er sich zu entscheiden hatte. Dies hier war kein Spiel, an dem Auroren teilzunehmen hatten. Er atmete tief ein, schloss kurz die Augen und sah Malfoy dann eindringlich an. 

  
„Also gut, was schlagen Sie vor?“

  
  
** *** **   


  
„Sagen Sie, wo sind wir hier überhaupt?“ fragte Hugo, als Malfoy gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte, hinter der sich jene Treppe befand, die nach unten führte. Malfoy gab einen kurzen Ton von sich und brummte dann: „Das ist mein Zuhause.“

  
Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dachte sich Hugo und beschloss aber, sich weitere Kommentare zu Malfoys Bude für zukünftige Gespräche aufzusparen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für eine Diskussion über gemütliches Wohnen.

  
Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück an den Ort, aus dem sich Hugo wie durch ein Wunder hatte herausapparieren können. Es wunderte ihn noch immer, warum er nicht in das gleiche Zimmer zurückgeschleudert worden war.

„Woher wussten Sie, wo ich bin?“, fragte er deshalb, weil er eine Vermutung hatte. 

Malfoy sah ihn nicht an, sagte aber: „Wieso stellst du Fragen, von denen du schon die Antwort kennst?“ Sein Gesicht verblieb dabei ausdruckslos und schon fast kalt. Aber Hugo konnte sich ob der Antwort ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Man konnte bei Apparierblockaden nicht nur bestimmen, über welche Fläche sie sich erstreckten, sondern auch, wohin sie diejenigen, die versuchten, sie zu durchbrechen, zurückwarfen. Vielleicht lag Malfoy tatsächlich etwas an Hugo. 

  
Abrupt blieb dieser jedoch stehen. Dabei hatte er eine Hand fest gegen Hugos Brust gedrückt, um ihn ebenfalls zu stoppen. Durch das Haus hallte ein Wirrwarr an verschiedenen Stimmen.

  
„Shhh.“ Hugo schaute Malfoy verdutzt an. Oder gehörten die Stimmen etwa nicht zu den Leuten, die Malfoy kannte? Er sah ihn fragend an und wurde währenddessen von Malfoy sanft nach hinten geschoben. Sie liefen ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dabei hatte Malfoy angespannt den Stimmen gelauscht.

  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht.“, flüsterte er dann leise und in seiner Stimme lag etwas Verunsicherung.

  
„Was glauben sie nicht?“

  
Malfoy blieb still. Seine Augen waren fest auf die Treppe vor ihnen gerichtet.

  
„Hallo? Bitteschön was glauben sie nicht?“, fragte Hugo erneut und fuchtelte dabei mit einer Hand vor Malfoys Gesicht herum. Der schlug sie wiederum von sich, als wolle er eine Fliege vertreiben. „Reiß dich mal zusammen Rotkäppchen!“

  
Hat er nicht gesagt. Hugo war sich nicht sicher, ob er beleidigt oder belustigt sein sollte, aber es war plötzlich eine seltsam peinliche Stille eingetreten. Hugo starrte Malfoy pikiert an und Malfoy starrte gleichermaßen pikiert zurück. Also gut. Was Malfoy konnte, konnte Hugo schon lange.

  
„Wenn Mister Schneeweißchen also so frei wäre, mir Auskunft zu geben?!“, antwortete Hugo dann schnippisch, doch konnte seine Mundwinkel nicht daran hindern, sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen zu verziehen. Die Situation war dermaßen absurd und surreal, dass sie schon wieder fast komisch war. 

  
Malfoy seufzte gereizt und verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Das sind Auroren. Die lassen gerade alles hier hochgehen.“

  
Na prima. Hugo blies die Backen auf. 

Dabei hatte er für den Verlauf dieser Geschichte die Einbindung von Auroren vor gerade mal einer viertel Stunde kategorisch ausgeschlossen. Und nun waren sie also doch hier. Doch wie konnte das sein? Er lauschte den Stimmen nun etwas angestrengter, um ausmachen zu können, was sie sagten. Doch er konnte nur Wortfetzen wahrnehmen, die sich jedoch zu keinem Zusammenhang zusammensetzen ließen.

  
„Und ich dachte, ich hätte es hier mit Profis zu tun.“, bemerkte Hugo etwas abwertend, was Malfoy ein erneutes Rollen mit den Augen entlockte.   
Andererseits erinnerte sich Hugo nun an die Unterhaltung, die er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit seinem Vater geführt hatte. Schon da hatte Ron v ermutet, dass Malfoy in zwielichtigen Geschäften verwickelt war. Auroren waren vielleicht nervig, aber letztendlich nicht dumm.

  
„Prima, also was machen wir jetzt?“ Der Plan, Rodolphus ein Geschäft anzubieten, welches er hätte niemals ausschlagen können, lag vorerst nun auf Eis. „Die haben zu hundert Prozent die Apparierblockade verändert, dass wir hier nicht mehr rauskommen. Und wahrscheinlich auch innerhalb des Hauses eine aufgesetzt.“   
Malfoy nickte mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Wir müssen nach ganz unten kommen. Vom Verlies aus führt ein versteckter Tunnel ins Gartenlabyrinth. Von da können wir höchstwahrscheinlich disapparieren und uns was überlegen.“ Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass dieses Haus ein Verlies hatte, klang das vielversprechend. Auf das Verlies würde Hugo zu gegebener Zeit zurückkommen. 

  
„Gut, nehmen wir den nächsten Kamin.“, sagte er dann, doch bekam als Antwort einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Wenn Auroren eine komplette Apparierblockade aufgelegt haben, dann überwachen sie auch die Kamine, du Depp.“, fauchte Malfoy und er schien nun wirklich verärgert zu sein. Und Hugo konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln, denn er hatte recht. Er spürte, wie ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht schoss. Wie hatte er einen so dummen Vorschlag machen können? Jedes Kind hätte gewusst, dass auch die Kamine blockiert sein würden. Gedanklich zog Hugo seine Bemerkung bezüglich der Profis zurück.   
„Wir müssen es so schaffen.“ Malfoy atmete tief durch und sah Hugo ernst an. „Ich kenne dieses Haus in- und auswendig. Folge mir und halte in Merlins Namen deine Klappe. Dann wird das auch was. Verstanden?“

  
Hugo nickte und hoffte, dass Malfoy wusste, was er tat. Sie schlichen auf Zehenspitzen weiter die Treppe hinunter. Die Stimmen hallten weiter bedrohlich durchs Haus. Aus irgendeinem Raum oder Korridor war Rodolphus zu hören, der manisch gackerte. Die Treppe führte nur eine Etage weiter nach unten und war verbunden mit einem weiteren Zimmer. Hugo fand das seltsam, dass Etagen in so einer Art und Weise miteinander verbunden waren, aber kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er folgte so leise wie möglich Malfoy. Sie liefen nun durch das Zimmer weiter in Richtung Tür, als sie plötzlich erneut wieder Stimmen wahrnahmen. Sie waren mit einem Mal bedrohlich nah und schienen sich ihrem Standort zu nähern.

  
„Schnell, da drunter!“, zischte Malfoy und schob Hugo mit Nachdruck zu einem riesigen, eleganten Sofa aus feinem und wahrscheinlich auch sehr teurem Stoff. Das Sofa stand auf vier knubbeligen Holzbeinen und bot knappen, aber immerhin ausreichend viel Platz, um sich flach darunter quetschen zu können. Sie drückten sich mit aller Gewalt unter das Möbelstück und mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ Malfoy eine Decke ein wenig über den Sitzrand des Sofas herunterfallen, um die Sicht auf die Beiden zu blockieren. Und schon hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und jemand trat mit langsamen, behutsamen Schritten ein. Hugo konnte ein paar schwarze bis zum Knöchel hochgeschnürte Stiefel erkennen. 

Das war definitiv ein Auror. Er kannte das Schuhwerk von seinem Vater. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass der Auror durch das Zimmer Schritt. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Er schaute sich in Ruhe um und Hugo konnte das Rascheln von Pergament hören. Nach einem Millennium machten die Stiefel dann eine Kehrtwende und schlappten wieder in Richtung Tür. „Negativ, hier oben ist niemand.“, rief eine rauchige Stimme dann, die offensichtlich zu dem Auroren gehörte. Mit einem Klacken schloss er die Tür hinter sich und Hugo drehte es derweil bei dem Gedanken, dass sie noch drei Stockwerke vor sich hatten, den Magen um.   
  
Der Gedanke, dass noch drei Stockwerke vor ihnen lagen, gefiel Draco überhaupt nicht. Ebenso wenig gefiel ihm, dass er sich unter einem Sofa herausquälen musste. Er war immerhin schon näher an der Sechzig dran und keine fünfzehn mehr. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen tat er es dem Jungen nach und kroch aus dem Versteck heraus. Und dann besaß der kleine Weasley auch noch die Frechheit, ihm die Hand zu reichen. Doch Draco nahm sie an und war letztendlich froh darüber, nicht gänzlich aus eigener Kraft wieder auf die Beine kommen zu müssen. „Das war knapp.“, plusterte der Rotschopf und fuhr sich dabei durchs Haar. Draco nickte kurz und lief in Richtung Tür. Bevor er diese jedoch öffnete, lauschte er kurz angestrengt. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und warf einen Blick zu beiden Seiten. Die Luft schien rein zu sein. Der Vorteil an einem so übergroßen Haus war natürlich, dass es endlose Möglichkeiten gab, sich zu verstecken. Und auch wenn Auroren gut geschulte Soldaten waren, so hatten sie den Nachteil, dass sie hier nicht aufgewachsen waren.

  
Sie schlichen also weiter ihres Weges. Wenn sie es in das Gartenlabyrinth schafften, dann hatten sie von dort aus gute Chancen zu disapparieren. Und dann würde alles nur noch ein Kinderspiel sein, denn immerhin hatte er ein Alibi. Denn für einen Malfoy gab es fast nichts Wichtigeres, als stets eine glaubhafte Ausrede parat zu haben. Immerhin hatte man die Familie seit dem Krieg sowieso stets unter Generalverdacht. Sobald sie also von hier disappariert waren, würde Draco einen seiner Kontakte informieren, der ihm in seinem Unterfangen die nötige zusätzliche Hilfe gewährleisten würde.

  
Die Stimmen schienen nun weit weg und Draco vermutete, dass sich die meisten der Männer nun irgendwo im Westflügel des zweiten Stocks aufhielten. Dort befanden sich die Haupträume des Hauses, also die, die hauptsächlich bewohnt waren. Das traf sich gut, denn Hugo und Draco befanden sich auf der östlichen Seite des Anwesens. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dann würden sie ungestört in das Verlies marschieren können. Wie flinke Frettchen und Wiesel huschten sie weiter voran, die Zauberstäbe schützend und angriffsbereit vor sich ausgestreckt. Es gab einen lauten Knall, der beide heftig zusammenzucken ließ. 

Schrilles Geschrei folgte dem Knall, doch zu sehen war nichts. „Komm schon.“, zischte Draco und legte nun einen Zahn zu. 

Was auch immer der Knall bedeutet hatte, es war nicht gut und nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein weiterer Knall womöglich in ihrer direkten Nähe stattfinden würde. Sie erreichten die nächste Treppe, die über die verbliebenen Stockwerke hinweg, in die große, majestätische Empfangshalle führen würde. Natürlich konnte man diese noch nicht sehen, weil die Treppe fast unendlich lang war. Doch Draco kannte sein zuhause natürlich. 

„Sobald du die Empfangshalle siehst, rennen wir los. Es ist gut möglich, dass sie jederzeit aufkreuzen. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich eine Tür mit rundem Bogen. Da müssen wir durch, geradeaus weiter und dann sind wir auch schon fast da.“ Der Rotschopf nickte. „Dann mal los.“ Während sie die Treppe hinuter hechteten hörten sie noch einen weiteren Knall und noch mehr Geschrei. Es war das Geschrei von Rodolphus. „Ihr bringt nur Schande über unsere Welt!“ 

Noch ein Knall, diesmal gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei einer anderen Stimme. Dann ein wildes Gackern von Rodolphus. „Wir werden zurückkommen, denn wir sind viele!“ Draco sah nun die große Empfangshalle und zu seiner Erleichterung war niemand anwesend. Sehr gut. Wie oft hatte er in seinem Leben schon die Größe dieses Hauses verflucht. Wie oft hatte er sich in seinem Leben schon hier drin verirrt. Doch nun war er froh darüber, in einem derartigen Palast groß geworden zu sein. Er war für jede Ecke, jeden Winkel, jeden Korridor und jedes Zimmer gerade unendlich dankbar. Sie rannten durch besagte Tür, dann weiter einen langen Korridor entlang, an dessen Ende sich eine dicke, versiegelte Tür befand. Es war eine große Tür aus Metall, die einer Art massivem Tresor ähnelte. 

Draco öffnete sie mit einem Zauberspruch, den nur Mitglieder seiner Familie kannten. Was ihn plötzlich an seinen Vater denken ließ. Doch es war nur ein kurzer Gedanke, denn Draco hatte schon vor vielen, vielen Jahren mit seinem Vater abgeschlossen. Es war einzig und allein die Familienehre und ein gewisser Sinn für Tradition, der ihn noch an seinen Vater band. Die schwere Tür öffnete sich von Zauberhand und Draco gab Hugo mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er eintreten solle. Dabei war er von dem plötzlich skeptischen Blick auf dem Gesicht des Rotschopfs überrascht. „Also gut.“, blaffte Draco und trat dann als erster ein.   
  
„Gut, hier entlang.“, sagte Malfoy, leicht außer Atem und schritt voran. „Lumos.“ Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete nun in einem warmen, aber hellen Licht, welches das Verlies offenbarte. Hugo fand es schwer zu glauben, dass es überhaupt Menschen gab, die ein Verlies in ihrem Zuhause hatte, aber andererseits hatte ja jeder so seinen eigenen kleinen Fetisch. Er schaute sich ein wenig um. Hier und da lagen einsame Metallketten herum und vereinzelt standen alte, modrige kleine Holzstühle da. Hugo musste allerdings zugeben, dass das Verlies einen gewissen Charme hatte und ihn zutiefst beeindruckte. Völlig versunken in seinen Gedanken merkte er jedoch nicht, dass Malfoy abrupt vor ihm stehen geblieben war. 

Er prallte mit seinem Gesicht gegen Malfoys Nacken. „Oii, waru-“ Die Frage hatte sich erübrigt, als er sah, dass jemand vor Malfoy aufgetaucht war. Anscheinend musste er hier unten auf sie aufgelauert haben. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der mit erhobenem Zauberstand vor ihnen stand. Seine andere Hand war fest auf einen Gehstock gestützt.   
„Nicht so schnell ihr beiden.“, krächzte er und seine Augen huschen flink zwischen Hugo und Malfoy hin und her. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Vater, bitte nicht jetzt.“, sagte er leicht gereizt, doch sein Vater schien davon unbeeindruckt.

  
„Dir haben wir diesen unsäglichen Ärger zu verdanken. Weil du unbedingt einen Weasley mit einbinden musstest.“ Das Gesicht des alten Mannes verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Miene.

  
„Und wem haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir überhaupt Rodolphus in unserem Zuhause haben?“, schnalzte Malfoy zurück. Lucius verengte seine Augen und sah seinen Sohn kalt an. Trotz seines enormen Alters wirkte er furchteinflößend und Hugo überkam ein ungutes Gefühl.

  
„Ihr beide dreht euch jetzt schön langsam um un-“

  
„Expelliarmus!“ Lucius' Zauberstab flog mit einer unkontrollierbaren Wucht aus seinen Händen und knallte gegen die Steinwand. Hugo hatte die Schnauze voll. „Das reicht!“, schoss es aus ihm heraus und er sah nun beide eindringlich an. „Es reicht. Sparen Sie sich die Luft fürs Laufen, die werden Sie brauchen.“, sagte er zuerst an Lucius gerichtet, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen und entgeisterten Augen ansah. Dann schaute Hugo zu dem jüngeren Malfoy. „Ihr könnt das alles ausdiskutieren, wenn wir hier raus sind. Aber uns sitzen derzeit noch Auroren und eure verrückten Freunde im Nacken, also wenn ich nun bitten darf?“

  
Dass Hugo einmal in seinem Leben gleich zwei Malfoys rügen würde, hatte er nie für möglich gehalten. Aber außergewöhnliche Situationen forderten nun auch einmal außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen. „Also los!“

  
Die drei Männer setzten sich in Bewegung. Auf einem der Steine in der Wand war eine kleine Rune eingezeichnet. Wenn man nicht wusste, nach was man suchte, dann hätte man die Rune wohl nie wahrgenommen. Sie hätte genauso gut auch einfach nur eine normale Schramme oder Einkerbung sein können. Doch bei genauem Hinsehen erkannte man ein ᛊ. Draco tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an und fast wie beim Eingang zur Winkelgasse klackten auch hier nun ein paar Steine, zogen sich ein, während sich andere weiter aus der Wand herauspressten. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete sich ein kleiner Eingang, und dahinter wartete ein pechschwarzer, endlos langer Tunnel. Hugo erinnerte sich direkt an die Sommerferien nach seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, als er zusammen mit seiner Familie drei Wochen in Frankreich gewesen war. Natürlich hatte Hermine damals auch auf ein ausgiebiges Kulturprogramm in der hiesigen Hauptstadt bestanden, darunter auch auf einen Besuch der Katakomben. So in etwa sah das hier auch aus. Ein langer, schmaler Tunnel und links und rechts nur triste Felswand. Hugo hätte es nun auch nicht überrascht, wenn sie auf ihrem Irrweg auch Totenköpfen begegnet wären. Hinter ihnen tauchten erneut Stimmen auf.

  
„Jetzt aber los!“, hisste Hugo und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Freiheit. Dabei konnte er sich die Bemerkung „Alter vor Schönheit“ nicht verkneifen, auf die er zwei verbitterte Blicke erntete.  


  


*******

  
  
Ron sah den von ihm ernannten Einsatzleiter ungläubig an. „Was soll das heißen, keine Spur von Malfoy?“ Der Einsatzleiter schluckte kurz und sagte dann zögernd: „Wie ich bereits sagte, wir haben Lestrange, Hux, Goyle, Devons und Krull. Weder Lucius noch Draco Malfoy waren anwesend.“

  
Ron starrte seinen Einsatzleiter weiter an und überlegte. „Aber sie haben alle ausgesagt, dass beide Malfoys da waren?“

  
„Jawohl, Sir. Wir haben die Aussagen jedoch nicht verifizieren können.“ Der Einsatzleiter hielt kurz inne und räusperte sich. „Tatsache ist, dass sich beide derzeit auf ihrem Gut in der Bretagne befinden. Es gibt Zeugen, die das bestätigen können. Unter ihnen auch der Trainer der Oxford Tornados.“

  
Interessant, dachte sich Ron und machte sich innerlich eine Notiz, dass er sich bei Gelegenheit mal wieder ein Quidditchspiel ansehen musste. Er überlegte einen Moment. Malfoy schaffte es immer wieder, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Aber gut, vielleicht war die Zeit für ihn einfach  noch nicht gekommen. Außerdem hatten die Auroren trotzdem einen Erfolg zu verzeichnen. Sie waren der Sache nun schon weitaus näher gekommen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich alle Puzzleteile vollends zusammenfügten. Lestrange und seine Bande waren zwar nicht der Hauptgewinn, aber sie würden sicherlich im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Investigationen hilfreich sein.   
  
  
** Zwei Monate später **   
  
Das leichte Prasseln des Regens gegen das Schlafzimmerfenster hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Der Regen war dringend nötig gewesen, nachdem es in den vergangenen Wochen unerträglich heiß und trocken gewesen war. Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. Das Bett war warm und kuschelig und neben sich hörte er das sanfte Atmen eines schlafenden Drachens. Nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Rodolphus Lestrange war eine seltsame Ruhe eingekehrt, die Hugo und Draco dafür genutzt hatten, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Hugo wusste nicht ganz, was das zwischen den beiden nun war. Aber er wusste beispielsweise nun, dass Dracos Lieblingsfarbe Gelb war. Oder dass sein Lieblingsessen Shepherd's Pie war. Es war irgendwie surreal. Dabei gab es so viele Dinge, die Hugo noch immer Rätsel aufgaben. 

Er hatte Draco seitdem nicht mehr darauf angesprochen, aber er hatte es seltsam gefunden, dass weder Draco noch sein Vater von den Auroren befragt worden waren. Immerhin hatte das alles in ihrem Anwesen stattgefunden. Und noch seltsamer hatte er die Tatsache gefunden, dass keiner von Lestranges Kameraden Hugo erwähnt hatte. Mit einem Schlag war diese Ruhe eingetreten, von der Hugo kaum glauben konnte, dass sie echt war. Und wo war eigentlich Dracos Ehefrau die ganze Zeit über gewesen?   
Hugo gähnte erneut und entschied, dass auch heute nicht der Tag sein würde, sich unnötig darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er drehte sich leicht zu Draco, der noch immer fest zu schlafen schien und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Gerade als er sich wieder fester einkuscheln wollte, wurde er jedoch von einem entsetzlichen Vogelgeschrei aufgeschreckt. Auch Draco zuckte zusammen und riss schlagartig seine Augen auf. Das Gekreische war schrill und angsterfüllt. Hugo brummte gereizt und sagte dann: „Keine Sorge, ich hab wahrscheinlich nur Post bekommen. Ich schau schnell nach.“ Er strich Draco sanft über die Lippen und raffte sich dann auf. 

Und tatsächlich fand er auf seinem Küchentisch eine kleine, schwarze Eule mit großen, rötlichen Augen, die ihren Blick feindselig auf den armen Kuckuck gerichtet hatte. Die Eule hielt einen kleinen, dunkelblauen Brief in ihrem spitzen Schnabel.

  
„Hier, bitteschön.“ Er nahm ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel und belohnte sie dafür mit einem Eulenkeks. Doch anstatt direkt wegzufliegen, verharrte sie in ihrer Position und hatte noch immer ihre düsteren Augen auf den Kuckuck gerichtet. Sie verschlang den Eulenkeks und forderte einen zweiten. „Na jetzt aber ab mit dir!“, zischte Hugo, nachdem er ihr einen weiteren Keks gegeben hatte. Die Eule hob ab, machte einen theatralischen Schlenker direkt am Kuckuck vorbei und verschwand.

  
„Hey, alles gut?“ Hugo stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streichelte mit einem Finger sanft über das kleine Köpfchen des Kuckucks, dessen Augen so groß geworden waren, dass sie fast aus ihren Sockeln zu fallen drohten. Sogar das wild pochende Herz konnte Hugo durch das zierliche Federkleid sehen. „Schon okay, beruhige dich. Sie ist jetzt weg und kommt auch nicht wieder.“ Er lächelte dem Vögelchen zu und wandte sich dann dem Brief zu. Darin befand sich ein kleines Stück Pergamentpapier, das vielleicht gerade mal die Größe einer Visitenkarte hatte. Und darauf geschrieben stand in winzigen Buchstaben:   
  


_ Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley, _

_ ich würde gerne persönlich mit Ihnen über Ihre Rechercheergebnisse bezüglich des Dunklen Mals sprechen. Es sollte auch kein Problem sein, Ihnen einen Dementoren für Ihre Versuche zu Verfügung zu stellen. Ich freue mich auf weitere Zusammenarbeit. _

  


_ Hochachtungsvoll _

  


_ D.G. _

  


  


  


** Ende **


End file.
